Dulce Venganza
by Wolfmika
Summary: De nada sirvió que él intentara aclarar las cosas la humana se había enfrascado en su idea de tener venganza que se marchó a toda prisa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Valkyon solo suspiro con resignación para después formar una ligera sonrisa antes de llevarse el baso a la boca. Una humana tomando venganza contra dos de los más grandes bromistas de Eldarya.
1. Ideas indirectas

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Eldarya no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de ChinoMiko._**

* * *

Las estridentes risas no dejaban de escucharse por toda la cantina… algunos de los que se encontraban en mesas cercanas a las suya se giraban para ver qué era lo que pasa e incluso además de las risas podía escuchar murmuros que seguramente iban en su contra por haber caído tan fácil… para no perder la costumbre.

Nevra y Ezarel le habían jugado otra de sus absurdas bromas desde que Roxan había llegado a Eldarya, la pobre se encontraba estancada en su lugar con el rostro rojo por la ira, la cual aumentaba más y más con cada risa que aquellos dos soltaban ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban seguir riendo? Seguramente hasta que los estómagos les explotaran cosa que sería ridículamente imposible… aunque ya para ella todo podía ser posible desde que llego a ese lugar.

-Ustedes dos no podrían comportarse ni una sola vez ¿Verdad?- dijo el jefe de la guardia Obsidiana, sus colegas apenas se esforzaron por para de reír y prestarle atención.

-¡Vamos reconoce que fue divertido!- exclamo Ezarel limpiándose un par de lágrimas de los ojos.- Juro que jamás en mi vida me había divertido tanto.

-Me extrañaría que Valkyon compartiera su enfermo sentido del humor.- protesto Roxan mientras por debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas intentando mantener la calma.- ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!

-Oye tampoco debes de gritar.- pidió Nevra pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, la burla seguía pegada en cada letra que salía de su boca.- se honesta ya deberías de haberlo esperado de nuestra parte.

-Es lo que más rabia me da con ustedes… por primera vez en mi vida quiero creer en sus intenciones y terminan haciendo que mis esperanzas se desvanezcan con el humo.

-Mira ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdones?- pregunto Nevra dejándose caer sobre su silla, Ezarel controlo por completo su risa para después mirarle atentamente, sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo todos en esa mesa sabían que a pesar de lo que ella dijera no lo cumpliría.- ¿Nada?

-¿Alguna vez podremos reunirnos de un modo normal?- murmuro para si Valkyon pero nadie parecía hacerlo escuchado.

-Los odio…-espeto por última vez la humana para seguidamente cruzar los brazos debajo de su pecho y mirar a otro lado.

Por el resto de la "reunión" los jefes de guardia hablaron de cosas triviales como una que otra anécdota de sus primeras misiones esperando que ella sintiera el gusanito de la curiosidad picándole y querer saber más de lo que pudo pasar y por qué no gastarle una pequeña broma más, pero no fue así, la joven seguía en su "berrinche" cruzada de brazos y mirando a otro lado, cuando todos en el lugar comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco, ellos fueron casi los últimos en salir despidiéndose de Roxan y dejándola efectivamente sola en la cantina.

-No se si te abras dado cuenta pero ya no hay servicio para nadie.- expreso Karuto a su lado, la de cabellos castaños suspiro pesadamente mirándole con resignación.

-Esto… si pero ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- él le miro curioso, nunca había echo un favor a alguien y ella no sería la excepción, sin embargo le daba curiosidad saber que le pediría.

-¿Qué?

-¿P-puedo llevarme el mantel?- al levantarse de su lugar Karuto observo una especie de masa gelatinosa color morado caer de la silla al suelo- Prometo lavarlo y llegar temprano antes de que sirvas el desayuno para limpiar este desastre.

Karuto rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio aquello lo pudo identificar de inmediato como una broma más del vampiro y el elfo para contra la humana, y no era la primera vez que pasaba en la cantina, una vez Ezarel pidió un poco a agua miel para ella y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le agrego un polvo blanco que provoco a la chica eructar repetidas veces frente a todos mientras ellos se partían de risa. Definitivamente no permitiría que se llevase el mantel, no cuando eran los "finos" prefirió quitarse su delantal y prestarlo al final ella dijo que lo lavaría.

Roxan agradeció por ese gesto mientras se cubría no caminaría por el C.G con el trasero manchado de morado de quien sabe qué cosa, una vez a salvo en su habitación se aseguró de cerrar con seguro y poder quitarse la ropa sucia y colocarse el vestido con el que había llegado a ese extraño mundo que ahora le servía más como pijama.

A la mañana siguiente Valkyon había llegado a la cantina como bien era su costumbre, casi siempre era de los primeros en recibir el desayuno, su mirada se posó sobre una figura femenina sentada casi recostada sobre la mesa la fondo del lugar, con paso tranquilo se encamino hasta ella.

-No abras pasado aquí toda la noche ¿o si?- le pregunto, la humana levanto su cabeza para verle y negar lentamente para después regresar a su posición anterior, el de orbes ámbar le dejo tranquila por un par de minutos para ir por su plato y regresar a sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Por qué son así conmigo?- le pregunto de manera desganada.- sé que es raro que un humano llegue hasta este lugar, pero ¿tanto así les afecta mi presencia? ¿Es necesario humillarme para saber que no soy bien recibida?

-No digas esas cosas.- le pidió de forma neutral sin dejar de comer.- no son malas personas, solo les gusta divertirse, aunque concuerdo que su definición de divertirse es bastante inmadura.

-¡Estoy harta de que me vean como su bufón personal!- exclamo golpeando la mesa con las palmas y ganándose un reclamo de Karuto por el acto, Valkyon seguía sin inmutarse, como siempre un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Solo piensa por un segundo.- le dijo de forma seria, Roxan le miro atentamente.- si quieres que ellos te dejen tranquila solo piensa si hicieras una broma ¿te gustaría que te la regresaran?

-Pues no yo…- silencio, ¡Eso era! Valkyon podría ser alguien de pocas palabras pero esas pocas palabras siempre tenían una buena razón.- ¡Claro solo tengo que regresarles de una forma genial todas las que se han gastado conmigo!

-Espera que quieres de…

-¡Tengo que vengarme!- exclamo levantándose de golpe haciendo que lasilla callera al suelo y nuevamente Karuto le gritara por eso.- ¡Valkyon eres un genio!

-No, no espera yo no quise…

De nada sirvió que él intentara aclarar las cosas la humana se había enfrascado en su idea de tener venganza que se marchó a toda prisa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Valkyon solo suspiro con resignación para después formar una ligera sonrisa antes de llevarse el baso a la boca. Una humana tomando venganza contra dos de los más grandes bromistas de Eldarya, eso sería interesante de ver.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Eh aquí un nuevo proyecto que desde hace unos días tengo ganas de escribir y por fin lo ya esta aquí xD_**

 ** _Nota: Esta historia también esta publicada en el foro del juego nada cambia solo el nombre del personaje Roxan a Suka_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este primer capitulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización._**

 ** _Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01_**


	2. Plan fallido

Se había propuesto a jugarles la mejor broma del mundo para que dejaran de burlarse de ella… pero el problema ahora era ¡¿Qué podría hacer?! … paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación tratando de pensar en alguna broma, en sus días de colegio ella siempre había sido una alumna no problemática, observaba a los brabucones de la clase hacer sus bromas a los profesores, pero ciertamente dudaba que aquellas bromas infantiles fueran de gran eficacia contra esos dos.

Mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro, su adorable plumobec le seguía de la misma forma para el familiar aquello parecía ser un juego divertido. Roxan lo pensó detenidamente… la única mejor broma que se ocurría era aquella que sus compañeros de clase le jugaron a la directora el último día de clases durante la secundaria y de forma inmediata busco por toda su habitación, dudaba mucho que Karuto le cediese solo para "vengarse" todas las raciones de miel existentes, junto a eso la harina por lo tanto tendría que ingeniárselas, al no tener nada de su habitación decidió ir a la cueva.

-Parte uno lista, este cubo me ayudara… ahora ya que no tengo harina a la mano ni miel, supongo que puedo hacer algo similar con…- mientras hablaba para si, la castaña sintió algo frio y baboso en sus manos al mirarse, no pudo evitar soltar un grito y lanzar el cubo lejos, el cubo al parecer estaba lleno de larvas. El susto se esfumo y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Al salir de la cueva, mientras subía las escaleras pensando que más podría serle de ayuda, escucho pasos acercársele y pronto una silueta conocida se hizo presente Alajea le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tienes en las manos?- el pregunto.

-Eh ¿Yo?... ¡Una misión!-exclamo.- si tengo una misión, tengo que llevar esto a…

-Oh pero si Purreru me ha pedido llevarle el alimento de un familiar y pensé que aquí podría encontrarlo.- dijo la sirena, su expresión de preocupación hizo que Roxan se mordiera los labios, Aleja era su amiga.

-Seguro esto es lo que buscabas.- suspirando quedamente le tendió el cubo.- toma.

-¿Pero no lo necesitas? Además es tu misión ¿no?

-Esto… no directamente, solo debo llevar un cubo, pero ahí más bajo así que no abra problema alguna.- Alajea tomo el cubo con una gran sonrisa para después retirarse mientras tarareaba una canción.

Paso casi alrededor de una hora juntado los materiales para su "venganza" no quería llamar demasiado la atención aunque ya era su costumbre moverse de un lado a otro, no podía estar nunca en un lugar fijo, además hasta ahora no se había topado ni con Nevra o Ezarel, esa era una señal de que el destino deseaba tanto como ella cobrar por todas las que le han hecho. De regreso en su habitación, Roxan comenzó a mesclar sus "ingredientes" había conseguido algunas larvas con la ayuda de su familiar, la tierra, el agua y las sobras de comida de hace una semana fueron fáciles de conseguir, la pequeña Prysm solo miraba lo que su dueña hacía.

-¡Listo! Ahora… tomando el cubo entre sus manos soltó un pequeño silbido que el familiar comprendió como señal para que le siguiera, asomo la cabeza por entre la puerta observando que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos, su siguiente objetivo era llegar a la sala de alquimia.

Una vez en el lugar Roxan miro a su alrededor como siempre la sala estaba vacía.

Tomando una de las sillas la acercó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió lo suficiente como para que su familiar entrara y saliera de la sala, con un poco de dificultad había logrado poner la cubeta arriba, ahora si solo faltaba el toque final.

-Prysm, necesito que tomes algo de Ezarel y lo traigas aquí.- la plumobec soltó un pequeño chillido antes de salir de la sala. La castaña regreso la silla a su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Roxan se tensó al escuchar aquella voz adormilada ¿la vieron? Y si fue así su broma se iba al carajo, lentamente se giró topándose con el vampiro, parecía recién levantado.- ¿Te comieron la lengua? Recuerda que solo yo tengo ese placer.

-N-nev-nevra…¿T que haces aquí?- Nevra se extrañó por esa forma tan nerviosa de responderle ¿ocultaba algo?

-Yo pregunte primero, pero si te sientes mejor así… estaba tomando una siesta.- dijo con diversión mientras señalaba tras de si.- este lugar es muy tranquilo y no me apetecía regresar a mi habitación, además nadie nota tu presencia si te sabes a acomodar tras los libreros.

-Oh bueno, es algo ingenioso, pero no creo que a los miembros de otras guardias les agrade la idea de que te eches una siesta en este lugar sobre todo a Ezarel.

-¿Es broma? El antes de tomar su lugar como jefe de Absenta hacia lo mismo, actualmente creo lo sigue haciendo, en fin ahora me responderás ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… ah bueno…-rápidamente aclaro su garganta, a él no podía decirle que estaba en una misión Miiko había prohibido que ella entrara sin la compañía de alguno de los jefes y para su mala suerte el vampiro era el jefe de la guardia donde pertenecía.-Pues veras es que yo… ¡Buscaba a mi familiar!- mentalmente se abofeteo una y otra vez, esa era la peor excusa del mundo, cero original y nada creíble.

-¿Prysm? Pero juraría te escuche hablar con alguien, es por eso que eh despertado.

-¡Si, porque me gusta hablar sola cuando me estreso!- realmente que Nevra no le estaba creyendo nada, pero por primera vez le seguiría la corriente.

-Pues como puedes ver aquí no esta será mejor que salgamos.- Nevra se encamino hasta la salida, Roxan apretó los labios evitando emitir cualquier minúsculo ruido. El vampiro sería el primero en caer en su broma, aunque esta fuera para Ezarel, bueno cualquiera de los dos eran sus objetivos.- Ahora que recuerdo, adelántate, debo hacer una cosa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No, no está bien, solo necesito estar solo después nos veremos.- Genial ahora estaba en un aprieto.- Nevra quería saber si…

Roxan detuvo sus pasos a un par de centímetros de la entrada. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera idear algo que le hiciera ganar tiempo o convencerlo de poder quedarse, un grito afuera llamo la atención de ambos.

 **¡Mugroso bicho regresa aquí de inmediato!**

Prysm logro entrar aprisa a la sala, tanto Nevra como Roxan observaron que en su pico colgaba algo largo de color azul ¿Cabello? , ella no pudo con la sola idea de imaginar a su familiar arrancarle un mechón de cabello a Ezarel para hacer que le siguiera, tanto que comenzó a irse por ello.

La puerta de la sala se abrió casi de golpe, Ezarel entro furioso con una de sus manos tras la nuca, su furia desapareció casi al instante en que un golpe metálico se escuchó ahí dentro la risa de Roxan se esfumo por completo y tanto el elfo como el vampiro quedaron mudos.

-Roxan…-intento hablarle el vampiro evitando reír.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el cubo se fue al lado contrario haciendo que la rara mescla le cayese a ella de lleno.

-¿Pero qué demo…? ¡Que asco apesta!- exclamo Ezarel tapándose la nariz. Roxan se limpió el rostro como pudo su respiración era rápida.

-¡LOS ODIO!- les grito para después salir corriendo y tras de ella su familiar.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasa?- pidió Ezarel, Nevra solo se encogió de hombros esta igual de intrigado que él.- lodo, larvas y…comida en sobras.

-Es más que evidente amigo mío, más que evidente.- dijo el vampiro.

-Así que la pequeña humana intentaba devolvernos la jugada de ayer.- dijo con gracia el elfo. Nevra negó con la cabeza de forma divertida mientras levantaba el viejo cubo de metal.

\- Justo lo que necesitaba. Sabes deberíamos caer en sus bromas infantiles para darle el gusto ¿Qué opinas?

-No es mi estilo, prefiero ser el que ejecuta no el que cae.- le dijo aún más serio.- maldito bicho cuando lo atrape… incluso podría decirte que selo merece mira que dejar que su familiar me arranque el cabello de buenas a primeras.

Roxan había llegado hasta el jardín de la música donde a orillas de la fuente comenzó a limpiarse el rostro y lo más que podía de su cabello ¿Por qué le tuvieron que salir mal las cosas? La broma debía ser para alguno de ellos y no para ella, Prysm se colocó a su lado soltando un pequeño chillido para llamar su atención se veía apenada.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa.- soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras seguía limpiándose.

-Pero…¿Qué te paso?

Al escuchar la voz Roxan miro tras de sí, Leiftan le miraba asombrado, poco a poco se acercó a ella quedando a su lado quitando mechones sucios de su cabello del rostro.

-Bueno yo…

-¿Otra broma de Nevra y Ezarel?

-Bueno si y no, quería jugarles una broma por todas las que me han gastado pero todo salió mal y termine en este estado.- Leiftan sonrió tiernamente, mientras el ayudaba a limpiarse un poco.

-La venganza nunca es buena, no deberías de llegar hasta su nivel solo para que dejen de fastidiarte, si lo deseas yo podría hablar con Miiko para que ella les ponga en su lugar y dejen de atormentarte.

-No, muchas gracias Leiftan pero prefiero arreglar mis problemas sola, no es que no confíe, pero sabes que mi relación con Miiko está algo tensa, así que gracias.

-Si así lo deseas.

Una vez que la chica estuvo en mejores condiciones regreso a su habitación para tomar una muda de ropa y su toalla debía tomar un baño con urgencia, realmente que apestaba. Valkyon le había visto regresar por el pasillo contrario, seguramente para no toparse con nadie, se había enterado del incidente en la sala de alquimia, si Roxan no se hubiera marchado de aquella forma en la mañana pudo advertirle que jugarles una broma a ellos era inútil ya que hasta ahora nadie había podido regresarles la jugada. Pero de igual forma sabía que la humana no se rendiría, así que suponía aún faltaba mucho por ver.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **El primer intento de broma termino siendo fallido, pero esta historia va para largo y lo que se viene se pondrá aun mejor, Roxan no desistirá de cobrar venganza contra de Nnevra y Ezarel.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, claraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	3. Ashwagandha

Sus mirada se perdía en el oscuro techo de su habitación, la noche reinaba en todo Eldarya y él no podía conciliar el sueño, desde la tarde que no puede borrarse la imagen de Roxan cubierta por aquella rara y asquerosa mescla con la cual intentaba pagarles por todas las que le había hecho junto con Ezarel, pero venga ¡Era inevitable! Para él ver tanta inocencia era casi como un pecado, estaba consiente que era la primera vez que interactuaba demasiado con un humano aunque ella tuviera un ligero rastro de sangre faery en sus venas. Y aunque concordaba con Ezarel "Prefiero ser el que ejecuta no el que cae" eso no significaba que no tuviera un rato de "humanidad" en él.

Se levantó de su cama, mirando fijamente las cortinas oscuras cubrir su ventana, Nevra odiaba que la luz lunar se colara en su habitación y justo ahora prefería tener las cortinas corridas para darse una ligera idea de la hora, de algo si estaba seguro ya era tarde… salió de su habitación con un único objetivo en su mente, ir a la habitación de la chica para ofrecer una disculpa. Hasta ahora que nunca había reparado en el sepulcral silencio del C.G durante las noches ¿Era bueno o malo? Seguramente la primera opción, su oído fino le permitió escuchar algo lejos de su puerta los que parecían ser risas provenir más al fondo del pasillo.

Camino en dirección a las risas poco a poco se comenzaban a hacer más fuertes para su sentido auditivo y justo esas risas lo llevaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la humana, una ,dos… tres voces diferentes dentro de ese cuarto, tres voces reconocibles para él. Un par de golpes en la puerta bastaron para que las risas pararan en seco.

-¡Les dije que vendrían a callarnos!- escucho la voz baja de Roxan reclamar.

-Abre la puerta, así terminas rápido.- dijo otra voz.

-¿Y si es Miiko? Su habitación no está muy lejos de las nuestras.- dijo la última voz.

-¡Roxan abre la puerta! Ya quiero seguir con el juego.

Nevra suspiro con pesar regresando a llamar a la puerta, leves ruidos se escucharon como si se estuviera abriendo paso en su habitación para poder llegar hasta la puerta, poco a poco esta se fue entre abriendo y un par de orbes lilas le miraron casi con susto mientras su rostro empalidecía, era como si los sonidos se esfumaran de su voz o como si hubiera visto un Wendigo parado frente a la puerta.

-Oye que…-la puerta se abrió por completo, Nevra torció ligeramente los labios al ver a su hermana quedar casi igual de muda que la castaña, alzo un poco más su mirada noto la presencia de Alajea dentro de la habitación.- ¿No deberías estar dormido?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar Karenn.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ustedes tres.- respondió.-¿Qué hacen despiertas tan tarde? Sus risas puedo escucharlas hasta en mi habitación.

-Nev no te enfades, es una noche de chicas.- dijo alegre su hermana, él solo atino a cruzarse de brazos, aunque la respuesta no se escuchaba tan disparatada quería escuchar algo mejor.- si te digo que estábamos "animando" a Roxan a cambiar su estilo en ropa interior ¿quedarías más tranquilo?

-¡KARENN!- exclamo Roxan sumamente sonrojada.- ¡No hacíamos nada de eso!- se apresuró a decir.- solo…les contaba algunas anécdotas mías cuando estaba en mi mundo.

-Honestamente y por la hora no me interesa lo que hagan o digan, solo me gustaría nos dejaran a todos dormir tranquilos, tienen suerte que viniera yo, Miiko ya podría venir en seguida y mandarlas a dormir a tres lugares diferentes y demasiado lejos unas de otras.

-¡Jo! Pero si yo quería escuchar sobre el conejo.- reclamo Alajea.- entonces ¿te quitaste la ropa enfrente de…?

-¡Alajea! Chicas… Nevra tiene razón ya es tarde y yo tengo una misión, dejemos esto para después ¿si?

Sin que las otras dos pudiesen alegar más nada, salieron de la habitación entrando a las respectivas para posible desgracia de muchos las tres chicas tenían seguidas sus habitaciones quedando Roxan en medio de ambas. Cuando las puertas fueron cerradas ella intento regresar a su habitación, hasta ahora no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, Nevra por otro lado carraspeo la garganta para después colocar una mano tras la nuca.

-Yo… buenas noches Nevra.

-Espera… respecto a lo de esta tarde.- Roxan soltó un chillido por lo sucedido, seguro que ahora mismo se burlaría en su cara por su patético intento de broma.- Disculpa.

-¿Qué?

-Disculpa que no saliera como planeabas… pero deberás esforzarte mejor si quieres conseguirlo.- por un segundo ella pensó se estaba disculpando en serio pero al ver esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro no hizo más que sonrojarse de coraje y cerrarle la puerta en la ara.

El vampiro escucho el seguro ser puesto ¿De qué serbia? El tenia copia de la llave, de su habitación, si, en un principio quería disculparse pero después de pensarlo detenidamente jugar un poco más con ella no traería ninguna consecuencia, el a diferencia de Ezarel sabía hasta qué punto parar antes de causar un verdadero daño mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, Roxan se levantó cuando los rallos del sol dieron contra su rostro su plumobec comenzó a chillar para que ella despertara rápidamente y le alimentara, una vez dio de comer a su familiar, se alisto y salió directo a la cantina, tenía curiosidad por saber que servirían para el desayuno, estaba segura que no eran las sobras del día anterior pues todo se había terminado. Leche, tostadas con miel y frutos rojos era lo que tenían para comenzar el día.

-Nada como empezar el día de forma dulce.- dijo para si, al darse la vuelta con sus raciones en las manos noto que el lugar estaba terriblemente lleno ¿quedaría un espacio libre para que desayunara tranquila? Seguramente no.

-¡Oye aquí!- el especial grito de Ezarel le hizo apretar los dientes, en el extremo derecho se encontraban los tres jefes de guardia sentados en una mesa y donde justamente había un lugar libre…¡No, ni en sueños! La última vez termino con el trasero pintado de morado por quien sabe qué. Ezarel se levantó rápidamente para tomarle del brazo y llevarla hasta la mesa.

-¡Oye, yo no eh dicho que quiero sentarme aquí!- reclamo.

-Oh ¿Dónde entonces? Ya no hay lugares más que este?- respondió el elfo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Los jardines me parecen mejor opción.- respondió sagas, Ezarel hizo un gesto llevando ambas manos a su corazón y fingiendo dolor.- ¿Ofendido?

-Si, no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti en todo caso. Vamos no hay truco, solo siéntate.- la castaña miro a los otros dos quienes extrañamente estaban sentados lo más cerca posible uno del otro ¿Qué pasaba en realidad? Ni siquiera Valkyon le había dicho algo.- Ya se de seguro piensas que te are algo pero mira.- rápidamente el elfo se sentó en la silla que estaba destinada a ella.- no pasó nada.

-Me das miedo.- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse con cuidado en la silla que fue de Ezarel, él por su parte le miraba sonriente aumentando el miedo de la humana, Valkyon le miro levemente y regreso a comer el miedo incremento ¿Valkyon se les estaba uniendo a sus bromas?- yo mejor iré a los jardines.

-No espera… aquí no ocurre nada al contrario.- su semblante burlo paso a uno mucho más serio.- me entere de tu siguiente misión.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿De que trata?

-No es de que trata sino de tener cuidado…-mirando a ambos lados, Nevra le miro serio pero de igual forma no dijo nada.- veneno.

-Eh…

-Eh desarrollado una formula inmune al veneno, alguien enveneno las raciones de miel y leche de toda la C.G.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi misión?- pregunto un poco asustada pero pronto reacciono, si las raciones estaban envenenadas ¿Por qué todos las comían como si nada?- Ezarel si esto es una broma…

-No, no, nada de eso. Déjame explicarte, deberás ir al bosque a juntar más ingredientes para la formula ya que las que yo hice no son suficientes, algunos incluyéndote no alcanzan la ración ¿Por qué crees que Karenn, Alajea, Leiftan y Miiko no están aquí? Ya no hay fórmula para ustedes.

-¿Toda la C.G lo sabe?- pregunto, por la seriedad del asunto y teniendo en cuenta que dos de los más importantes no estaban presentes no debía tomarlo a juego?

-No, causaríamos pánico… nos encargamos de poner la formula en cada ración de cada miembro de la C.G y rápidamente se generó la inmunidad, pero como dije tu no estas inmune y no queremos causar pánico.- Roxan miro su plato con preocupación, se moría de hambre y ahora la comida tenia veneno, Ezarel retiro el plato frente a ella y comenzó a comer las tostadas y miel, su expresión seria no desaparecía.

Verlo comer de ese modo le hacía tener más apetito, el tema del veneno le estaba preocupando a tal punto que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca en señal de frustración, además estaba juzgando mal a Ezarel, por primera vez se preocupaba por ella. Valkyon soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y pateo por debajo de la mesa, la castaña se asustó por el gesto de él y entonces la risa de Nevra apareció ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? El de cabellos platinos quería decir algo pero no hacía más que mover la boca y mirar de mal modo al elfo que pronto comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Ah pero que delicia!- exclamo el elfo.- nunca vienen de más raciones extras.

-Pero…-intento decir ella ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Enserio? Roxan te creía inteligente.- dijo entre risas el vampiro.- mira que creerle, por lo el oráculo ¡Es miel!

-P-pero Miiko, Leiftan…-Nevra señalo al fondo de la cantina, casi ocultos se encontraban los nombrados junto con Kero, Ewelein e Ykhar comiendo apaciblemente.-¡Valkyon!

-Sabíamos que te advertiría, por eso le quitamos la voz.- hablo rápidamente Ezarel.- Valk, tranquilo el efecto durara una hora más.- el nombrado se levantó molesto de la mesa, todo cobro sentido para ella, otra vez había caído.

Roxan, movió la boca queriendo decir algo, hacia y desasia sus manos en forma de puños intento mantener la calma y no crear una escena con toda la C.G presente, se levantó de golpe y salió echa una furia sin importarle llevarse a alguien en el camino.

-¿Por qué somos así?- Pregunto Nevra, Ezarel se encogió de hombros mostrando su mejor y fingida sonrisa de niño bueno.- le debemos una ración extra de comida por esto.

-Hoy son almejas, puede comer mi plato si lo desea, las odio.

En el camino de regreso a su habitación la castaña renegaba una y mil veces haber sido tan estúpida para haber caído de nuevo, pero debía admitirlo…Eran buenos… mientras ella caminaba furiosa, al frente llegaban Karenn y Alajea ambas se veían agotadas pero eso no lo noto Roxan, esta más centrada en su enfado que casi se las lleva de paso.

-¡Se terminaron las tostadas!- exclamo la sirena preocupada queriendo adivinar que por eso era el enfado de la humana.

-No creo que sea eso Alajea…Roxan ¿Qué pasa?

-¡LOS IDIOTAS DE NEVRA Y EZAREL ESO PASA!- grito, ambas amigas se miraron por unos segundos para después sujetarle por los brazos y llevarla al interior de su habitación.- ¡Son unos….unos…!

-No comprendo, ellos hacen esto con frecuencia ¿Por qué siempre terminas cayendo?- pregunto Alajea y era muy curiosa su pregunta ¿Por qué si ya os conocía pasa siempre lo mismo?

-Porque soy idiota.- respondió- Ezarel me dijo que todo fue envenenado y el antídoto para el veneno no alcanzo para todos y como idiota deje que se comiera mi desayuno. ¡Juro que me vengare de ellos! Solo tengo que pensar en una buena broma y prometo no querrán meterse nunca más conmigo.

Karenn se levantó de la cama y puso una mano sobre su hombro, su mirada no decía nada bueno, al final ella soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Muchos lo han intentado y ellos siguen igual, si piensas seguir haciéndolo adelante, pero siendo sincera jamás lo lograras por lo tanto no puedo desearte suerte…Alajea vamos o Karuto no querrá darnos el desayuno.

A Roxan le tomo por lo menos un par de horas tranquilizarse, la mañana además de ser tranquila se la paso casi todo el tiempo encerrada en su habitación, esperando llegara la hora del almuerzo, esta vez le valdría que la comida estuviera o no envenenada. Repetidos golpes a la puerta le hicieron rodar los ojos y levantarse con cansancio, si era uno de esos dos no dudaría en azotarle la puerta contra el rostro… pero no fue así Ykhar estaba fuera de la habitación, se le veía apurada.

-Ykhar que…

-Necesitamosayudalemercadoesuncaosylospurrekosnecesitanatodalagentedisponibleyhastaahoratunohashechonadaasique…- Roxan le tomo de los hombros y le zangoloteo ligeramente.

-¡Respira mujer, respira!- Ykhar respiro profundamente calmándose ya comenzaba a ponerse azul por hablar sin respirar.- listo ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos ayuda, el mercado es un caos y los purrekos necesitan toda la ayuda posible y hasta ahora tu no has hecho nada, así que me eh apurado a buscarte, me dijeron que no has salido de tu habitación.

-Eh, si…si… bueno lo are, pero ¿Qué hay que hacer exactamente?

-Bueno todos necesitan ayuda , pero parece quien más la necesita es Purroy, asi que date prisa.- sin que Roxan pudiera decir algo más Ykahr se fue casi corriendo, suspiro pesadamente al menos estaría ocupada por un rato más.

Purroy había recibido la llegada de mucha mercancía, ingredientes, frascos, y demás utensilios que debían ser cuidadosamente colocados en cada lugar mientras el gato atendía a sus clientes mayormente algunos miembros de la guardia Absenta, la castaña se topó con algo muy curioso, en una de las cajas de madera sobre salían algunas hojas amarillentas y al abrirla se encontró con una hermosa plata con florecillas blancas y centro rojo, además las flores expedían un aroma agradable, casi relajante.

-Purroy ¿Qué es esta planta?- el gato se le acercó para ver de que hablaba la chica.

-Es una Ashwagandha.- Roxan le miro con sorpresa una ¿Qué? Por su parte Purroy pareció comprender su confusión y soltó una pequeña risita.- una planta somnífera. Por lo general se usa mucho para relajar a quienes tiene un alto nivel de estrés. Les relaja tanto que al día siguiente a pesar de amanecer frescos, sienten algo de tensión muscular por la relajación.- explico.

El resto de la tarde la paso en la tienda de alquimia la planta había sido cuidadosamente colocada en un aparador y aquella información no podía salir de su cabeza, extrañamente y sin saberlo por que comenzó a recordar esas veces que su madre se sentaba en la sala y comenzaba a ver sus novelas, la mayoría tenía un giro argumental donde el antagonista dormía al protagonista para secuestrarlo y hacer que faltara al evento más importante de su vida, algunas veces su boda o la despedida de un ser amado en el aro puerto.

Pero… y si ella pudiera hacer mejor uso de esa planta contra Nevra y Ezarel…cuando era tiempo de marcharse, la joven intento regatear con Purry para llevarse una de esas plantas.

-Exactamente ¿Para que la quieres? Su uso puede ser terapéutico, no decorativo.

-Lo se, pero me ayudaría mucho a relajarme, siempre soy víctima de bromas pesadas y el estrés que género es mucho, cada noche siento que no duermo por culpa del estrés y dolor de estómago.- de cierta forma no estaba mintiendo incluso pensaba que con cada broma su calidad de vida había descendido hasta la mitad o eso pensaba.

-Pues me has ayudado bastante así que te la dejare a mitad de precio.- Roxan grito internamente por la victoria.- deberás hervirla en agua y solo agregar una flor el efecto es muy fuerte así que será suficiente para que duermas toda la noche de manera profunda.

-¿Nada me despertaría?

-Ni siquiera un terremoto.

-¡Gracias Purroy!

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que está planeando esta chica? xD nada bueno de eso estoy segura hora de la venganza está muy muy cerca muajaja.**_

 _ **Ashwagandha:**_

También es conocida como hierba mora mayor, tiene una gran capacidad de atenuar el estrés crónico, mediante la reducción de los niveles de cortisol, sin bajar la energía de la persona. se le considera una buena opción para relajar el cuerpo y llevarlo a un estado de tranquilidad para descansar mucho mejor. Esta _hierba para dormir_ no es muy conocida.

 _ **Wendigo:**_

Tiene un hambre insaciable de carne humana y se convierte en mitad hombre mitad bestia, degradando su cuerpo

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	4. Pociones e Ideas

Ciertamente y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué seguía? Había logrado conseguir una planta que podría ayudarle con su venganza pero ¿De que serviría dormir a alguno de los dos? Si bien por su posición como jefes de guardia tenían misiones y reuniones muy, pero muy importantes ¿Eso sería una satisfactoria venganza?... desganada se dejó caer sobre su cama, ahora pensaba que haber comprado esa flor había sido una pequeña perdida para ella, ciertamente ella no estaba hecha para tomar venganza solo para ser el aparentemente eterno bufón personal de esos dos.

No importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que solo era una etapa, que ellos se aburrirían de jugarle bromas y todas esas cosas… pues aparentemente todos se equivocaban, ya tenía medio año desde que llego a Eldarya y nada cambiaba. No deseaba quedarse en su habitación a pesar que el agradable aroma de la planta ya se había impregnado en las cuatro paredes, esa tranquilidad solo parecía estresarle más, tomo una florecita y salió.

Al abrir la puerta un golpe seco se escuchó, además alguien había detenido bruscamente la puerta lo que le hizo sobresaltarse, sus ojos violeta se toparon unos azules que le miraban de forma neutral, la castaña se apresuró a cerrar la puerta había sido tan descuidada que casi le golpeaba con ella.

-E-Enna… lo lamento.- se disculpó.- en verdad lo lamento.

Calaeena dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en el tiempo que Roxan tenía en Eldarya y a pesar de conocer a muchas personas dentro como fuera del C.G, ella era lo más cercano a la apariencia humana, por Valkyon se había enterado que la mujer pertenecía a una ya casi extinta raza de hadas llamada Sílfide, criaturas pacíficas y de gran corazón, Calaeena había llegado a la guardia hace algunos años cuando su aldea fue devastada por "errantes"

-Descuida, al parecer eh reaccionado rápido a pesar de estar agotada por la misión de la que ahora llego… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro, pero no prefieres descansar, tu misión duro un tiempo ¿no?- la mujer de ojos azules torció los labios ligeramente mirando tras de sí.

-Sabes ¿Qué le ocurre a Valkyon? Apenas me lo tope en la entrada del C.G y parecía estar furioso, cuando le eh saludado movió la boca pero no dijo nada y se marchó de inmediato.

-Seguro que sea lo que sea que le dieron ese par de ratas aun no pierde su efecto.- dijo la de orbes lilas con desprecio, Enna le miro de forma extraña, aunque no hablaban demasiado, los modos "humanos" seguía sin comprenderlos del todo.- Bueno veras… Ezarel me jugo otras de sus bromas haciéndome pensar que toda la comida fue envenenada para quedarse con mi ración de galletas y miel entonces…

Calaeena hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar, con solo a verla escuchado nombrar a Ezarel era suficiente para aclararlo todo.

-Incluso pienso que un niño tiene más sentido común y madurez que ese estúpido elfo.- espeto con molestia.- en fin, gracias por contarlo mejor me retiro a descansar ahora entiendo que no es muy recomendable intentar hablar con él.

Tas esa breve platica y un paseo por el refugio regreso a su habitación cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro y poblado de estrellas, durante el camino lo pensó mejor, y lo mejor era desistir y aguantar, tal vez en su mundo jamás fue pesimista, al contrario siempre buscaba una solución para sus problemas o los problemas de sus amigos y por más duro que fuera ella siempre permanecía de pie, pero ahora todo era diferente y el ser pesimista era lo único que de algún modo la seguía teniendo cuerda con esos locos a su lado. En su habitación el aroma de la flor comenzó a hacer efecto en ella, sentía el cuerpo pesado tanto que no se molestó el cambiarse de ropa para dormir, así tal cual su cabeza toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormida, para cuando despertó gracias a los llamados de su familiar para recibir su comida se sentía mucho más relajada.

-Creo que tenemos algo para ti.- dijo Kero, Roxan tras alistarse un poco fue rumbo a la biblioteca se sentía con mucha energía y no quería desperdiciarla estando en su habitación esperando a que alguien le llamara para hacer algo.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Un grupo de Onidas llego esta mañana para hablar con Miiko y algunas otras se han quedado en el mercado para vender algunas cosas.

-¿Onidas?- Kero le sonrió para asentir ligeramente.

-En tu mundo se les conoce como ninfas, pero ellas prefieren ser llamadas Onidas… en fin, ellas son herboristas y cuando llegan a venir que es muy raro por cierto Ewelein abastece su reserva de medicinas y algunos miembros de las guardias compran alguna que otra hierba medicinal. ¿Me entiendes?

-Un poco y… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ellas?

-Veras en esta ocasión solo llegaron unas cuantas, dos de ellas se encuentran ahora mismo junto con los chicos y Miiko hablando en la sala de cristal, ya me entenderás que sucede con la tercera.

-De acuerdo entonces no me entretengo más e iré de inmediato.

Para cuando llego a la plaza pudo ver un gran número de personas amontonadas en un puesto, era casi raro que eso pudiera pasar pero con lo que Kero le había contado recientemente seguramente se trataba de la Onida. Con gran dificultad se abrió paso entre las personas hasta literalmente caer a los pies de la mujer, esta le miro un poco desconcertad, Roxan miro al frente se podría decir que parecía estuviera dentro de una floristería por la gran cantidad de flores.

-Estas…-Roxan se levantó rápidamente sonriendo de forma nerviosa, de fondo tenia a todos los que deseaban comprar algunas cosas exigiendo ser atendidos.

-¡Lo lamento!-exclamo.- soy quien ha venido a ayudarte mientras tus compañeras están con Miiko.- la mujer entre cerro los ojos tomando un par de flores rojas.

-De acuerdo no te entretengas necesito que me ayudes con todos ellos, dame un cuenco, esencia de vainilla y tres flores ave del paraíso.

Si bien Roxan no conocía mucho sobre los tipos de plantas y flores agradecía a todo a que la mujer lo tuviera todo bien organizado y con pequeños letreros que le hacían más fácil identificar todo, poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando, así como toda la mercancía disminuyendo la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros dejo escapar un suspiro sonoro de sus labios.

-Oh pero miren lo que le oráculo nos ha traído.- la neutra voz de Ezarel provoco que ambas mujeres y sin darse cuenta se giraran a verle con ligero enfado.

-¿Qué quieres Ezarel?- dijo la Onida de forma tajante. Roxan ahora miraba a la mujer ¿ellos ya se conocían? Dedujo que si para que ella le respondiera de esa forma.

-¿Qué no se supone eras amor y armonía?- pregunto sarcástico.- pues supongo que lo mismo que muchos otros han venido a este lugar conseguir algunas cosas, no te creas que estoy alegre por verte Valissa.- la mujer cerro los ojos un par de segundos. Y después le regalo su mejor sonrisa.

-Toma todo lo que necesites al final ahora puedes ver que solo nos quedan las sobras.- Ezarel no se tomó la molestia de responderle algo, simplemente tomo lo que él creía necesario, por su lado la de largos cabellos negros se giró a ver a su ayudante.- discúlpame hasta ahora no te eh dado las gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay de qué.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Valissa esta humana es demasiado torpe, pudo darte algo mal y hacerte preparar algún veneno sin que te des cuenta.- Roxan apretó los dientes y los puños cosa que para la Onida no pasó desapercibida.

-¡¿Por qué no vas a planear tu siguiente broma?!- le grito la castaña.- deja de molestarme por lo menos un par de horas más.

-Como si mi vida girara entorno a tus desgracias.- dijo por ultimo para después marcharse

-Noto mucha tensión entre ustedes… por cierto mi nombre es Valissa.

-Roxan… al parecer Ezarel piensa que mi existencia aquí es solo para "divertirle el día" estoy cansada de sus bromas estúpidas y…-rápidamente se interrumpió Valissa soltó una pequeña risa.- perdón creo no tenía que…

-Descuida, de hecho yo conozco a Ezarel desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que cuando aún era un recluta y no un jefe de guardia … hace tiempo él visito nuestra aldea y se quedó por un tiempo para estudiar los usos de diferentes hierbas y como emplearlas, era muy amable y educado pero…-Valissa se interrumpió, Roxan sintió un asido en el estómago al escuchar que ese elfo es amable y educado, tal vez si pero no con ella.- pero también es un engreído.- dijo con notoria molestia.- el muy gracioso uso una hierba amarga para crear una pócima que vertió en el pozo de la ladea fue un caos total.

-Pero se disculpó ¿verdad?

-Evidente mente… lo hizo justo después de que le regresáramos la jugada.- dijo con diversión en la voz.

-Yo intente hacerlo una vez pero, todo salió mal y luego fui engañada otra vez, incluso compre una planta que me serviría para vengarme de él y Nevra pero ahora creo que debería de desistir.

-¿Qué tipo de planta?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Ashwagandha.- respondió.- me dijeron que esa flor podría hacer dormir profundamente a alguien y ni siquiera un terremoto le despertaría, tenía pensado en hacerlos dormir y se perdieran algún evento importante, pero si lo piensas mejor es una "venganza" muy idiota.

-Posiblemente…-medito Valissa.-posiblemente pueda ayudarte.- captando por completo su atención Roxan le miro a la espera de que siguiera hablando.- nuestra suprema ha venido a pedir ayuda a la guardia de Eel ya que algo está contaminando el agua y algunos otros recursos y seguramente Ezarel ira a ver qué pasa. ¿Puedes traerme una muestra de la flor y buscarme al anochecer? Nosotras partiremos al amanecer.

Roxan tardo menos de una hora en ir por la muestra de la flor, Valissa explico que ella podía hacer que el efecto fuera un poco más fuerte como para hacerle creer que había perdido la noción del tiempo, no estaría mal, de hecho una vez el elfo quiso jugarle esa broma, ya no tenía nada que perder. Al llegar la noche y como se le pidió Valissa entrego a la humana un pequeño frasco con un contenido amarillento, no debía pasarse de tres gotas, debía ponerlas en algo que el consumiera, además no lo notaria por que el contenido no tenía olor o sabor alguno.

Al siguiente día Miiko había reunido a todos en la cantina, tal como Valissa le explico brevemente algunos serian mandados a la aldea de las Onidas en una misión de tres días, por desgracia Ezarel no estaba incluido en ella… él día transcurrió como cualquier otro, un par de misiones para buscar algunos frutos en el bosque, leer en la biblioteca, pasear un rato por los jardines. El atardecer ya comenzaba a hacerse presente y ciertamente ella no tenía ganas de quedarse hasta tarde, antes de cruzar las enormes puertas observo a Nevra y Ezarel salir juntos riendo a más no poder tanto que ni siquiera repararon su presencia menos de medio metro de distancia.

-¡LOS MATARE!- el fuerte grito femenino hizo que la castaña apurara el paso al interior, Valkyon tenía sujeta a Enna por los brazos la cual tenía el rostro pintado de verde y negro por un momento recordó el camuflaje militar, pero ese no era el asunto.- ¡Suéltame ya!

-Es una orden ya tranquilízate.- dijo serio el de cabellos platinos, la sílfide dejo de moverse para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, parecía estar haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tranquilizarse.

Valkyon le soltó y ella solo camino al lado contrario echa una furia, Roxan poco a poco se le fue acercando.

-Disculpa pero ¿Qué paso?

-Es más que evidente si te digo que fueron Ezarel y Nevra.- no hacía falta que dijera más.- intentare hablar con ellos, en fin, que pases buena noche.

Roxan apenas pudo hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida mientras él se alejaba… al llegar a las escaleras que le conducirían al pasillo observo a la Sílfide sentada en estas murmurando algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, la castaña torció los labios y subo hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Lamento lo que sea que te hicieron, sé que no es nada fácil ser víctima de sus bromas.- le dijo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas por ellos? ¡Ellos, deberían de disculparse!-exclamo.- pero son tan… tan… ¡Lo único bueno es que mañana tengo una misión y o les veré la cara por un tiempo!

-Suerte la que tienes, yo creo que desistiré a la idea te tomar venganza.- la de ojos azules le quedo mirando. Roxan entonces saco el pequeño frasco que Valissa le había entregado.- usaría esto para jugarles una broma pero si lo pienso mejor no tengo nada mejor que hacerlos dormir.

-No serviría de mucho.

-Es por eso que voy a desistir y seguir siendo un bufón.- dijo con cierto pesar, Calaeena torció los labios mirando un punto fijo en la nada, pensaba que los humanos eran más "persistentes"…y… ¿si lo que la humana necesita es un empujoncito? Una sonrisa se apodero casi de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa cosa?

-Es una infusión de una planta somnífera, por lo que me explicaron quien lo consuma se relajara a tal grado que al siguiente día le dolerían los músculos por la relajación o eso entendí.

-Creo tenerte una solución a tu problema y de paso a ver si dejan de fastidiar con sus bromas.- Roxan le miro un poco extraño ¿Qué tenía en mente?... Calaeena se le acercó hasta comenzar a susurrarle al oído, poco a poco los ojos de la chica se abrían más y más y sus mejillas obtenían un carmín intenso.

-E-eso… ¿No crees que es muy pesado?

-A diferencia de sus tonterías seria como una pequeña introducción, así que tu piénsalo, la idea que te eh dado es buena.- sin más que decirle se levantó y siguió subiendo por las escaleras.

Roxan se quedó sentada un rato más pensando en aquello que le habían dicho… si, era una buena idea, pero también tenía sus grandes riesgos, debía pensarlo bien aunque fuera tentador debía de pensarlo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Sé que algunos pensaran que Roxan se pasa de inocente y torpe pero no se preocupen que eso ya está por cambiar. Por otro lado le han dado una idea ¿Qué será? ¿Tendrá algún efecto? Solo puedo decirles que a partir de aquí las cosas ya comienzan a ponerse sumamente interesantes.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	5. Trampa

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente se sentía tan cómoda que lamentaba su sueño estuviera terminando, parpadeo un par de veces, todo seguía en completa oscuridad, era extraño de cierta forma no recordaba cuando se levantó de las escalera y camino hasta su habitación… de echo… ella no recuerda que en su habitación hubiese un candelabro junto a la cama. Algo pareció moverse en la oscuridad de la habitación, estaba demasiado oscuro que incluso haber podido ver eso era aún más extraño… poco a poco se fue incorporando sobre la cama, apenas giro un poco su cuerpo para quedar sentada un ojo dorado y algo parecido a una pequeña llama roja estaban casi a centímetros de su cara.

Sintió el cuerpo terriblemente frio, la garganta seca incluso podría decirse que había dejado de respirar mientras su mirada se centraba en la que tenía al frente.

-Shaitan…

La criatura desvió su mirada bajando de la cama, en ese momento se permitió soltar el aire retenido en sus pulmones… un poco al fondo de la habitación pudo distinguir una figura sentada, poco a poco los nervios se apoderaban de ella y más que nunca deseaba saber dónde estaba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, apenas pudo es cuchar un "je" para después ver como la figura se levantaba de su lugar, sus músculos se relajaron y el aire poco aire contenido lo dejo en libertad.- Nevra.

-Te ha costado mucho reconocerme.- Roxan intento verle la cara pero con toda esa oscuridad en la habitación era una tarea por demás imposible.

-Sobre todo con la oscuridad ¿Dónde estamos?

-Es tan simple pequeña… estas en mi habitación y en mi cama.- un ardor se instaló en sus mejillas ¡¿Qué hacia ella en la cama de Nevra?!

-¡¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?!- pregunto alarmada y sumado a eso la pequeña risa del vampiro no ayudaba en nada .- ¡No es gracioso!

-Oh claro que si lo es, de solo imaginarme lo que estás pensando… pero seré bueno y te diré que no pasó nada,

-Entonces ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Anoche cuando regresaba te encontré dormida en las escaleras y bien pude haberte dejado en ese lugar, pero no sería nada cortes de mi parte.- explico, a pesar de saber que todo eso se lo decía con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro odiaba no poder verla la cara.

-Y para ti un gesto cortes fue traerme a tu habitación en lugar de dejarme en la mía me siento terriblemente alagada.- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Si mal no recuerdo me quitaste la copia de tu llave y seguramente no hubieras deseado que buscara entre tu ropa la llave para dejarte en tu cama ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo.- bien gracias por tu gesto… ¡Diablos! Podrías encender una luz o algo me empiezo a incomodar.

Los pasos de Nevra se comenzaron a escuchar, Roxan intento seguir su silueta pero era imposible como desde un principio, las cortinas fueron corridas de un rápido movimiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando recibió la luz del sol, poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos inspeccionando su alrededor, la habitación tenía toda el estilo renacentista entre sus colores marrones, vino y beige, no podía negar no estar maravillada, había visto algunas fotografías en los libros de historia cuando estudiaba artes y honestamente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acudir a los museos del estilo. A los pies de la cama se encontraba el familiar de Nevra con la luz daba menos miedo.

Rápidamente salió de la cama toda su ropa estaba arrugada y que decir de su cabello enredado, intento arreglarse un poco y él se contuvo a reír.

-Puedes usar el baño si gustas.- le dijo.

-No gracias… espera ¿Tienes un baño?- el vampiro señalo una puerta a su lado.- oh vaya, yo pensé que…

-Usaba las duchas como todos los demás, a veces me gusta darme un baño a mitad de la noche, me ayuda a dormir mejor.

-Ya veo… yo mejor me marcho ya es tarde por lo que veo gracias por todo y…- antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a caminar, el familiar de Nevra paso por detrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio, el vampiro le tomo del brazo pero extrañamente el peso de la joven humana le gano haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama quedando el sobre ella.- ¡Lo siento yo…!

-¡Nevra despierta prometiste que hoy…!- la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, ellos miraron a Karenn quien no decía nada solo les quedaba mirando.

-Estoy un poco ocupado.- dijo Nevra, rápidamente Roxan logro hacerlo a un lado y ponerse de pie.- oh tan rápido.

-¡No digas tonterías! Karenn no pasó nada lo juro.- al parecer Karenn no encontraba como responder, aquello solo fue un accidente y ahora ese idiota le hizo creer a su hermana otra cosa.

Salió de la habitación para correr a la suya y cerrar con un gran portazo, apenas se dejó caer en su cama para ahogar un grito con la almohada cuando de un salto salió de ella metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su short encontrando el pequeño frasco que Valissa le había entregado, por un momento pensó lo había dejado en la habitación de Nevra… y ahora ¿Qué hacía? Seguro Karenn le diría a Alajea lo que ocurrió y ella podría comentarlo frente a Chrome y la noticia se iría corriendo hasta llegar a Miiko…

-En verdad que no tengo suerte.- se lamentó.

Sabía que no podría quedarse encerrada en su habitación, tenía responsabilidades. Por otro lado Nevra no se sentía tan angustiado como la pequeña humana por el incidente con Karenn al contrario le daba absolutamente lo mismo, ese día lo tenía completamente libre, no había mucho que el pudiera hacer más u entrenar a los nuevos reclutas de su guardia, cuando se reunió con ellos los llevo al bosque donde el único objetivo de su entrenamiento de resistencia era encontrar una muy rara rosa azul de espinas rojas. El entrenamiento duro apenas un par de horas de hecho pudo haber durado casi todo el día aunque era algo tan fácil no lo era.

Nevra llego a la cantina pasadas de las dos, los restantes reclutas que permanecían el bosque si en una hora no encontraban la flor, pasarían toda la noche fueras de las murallas. Antes de que el pudiera cruzar las puertas, Chrome paso frente a él corriendo, casi gritando y podría haberlo si el chico no tuviera la lengua afuera, al entrar la inigualable riza de Ezarel sonaba por todos lados.

-¿Qué fue lo divertido?- le pregunto, el elfo se secó un par de lágrimas producidas por la risa para después mostrarle un pequeño tubo de ensayo con una sustancia color lavanda.

-Eh logrado crear una pócima que te hace más sensible las papilas gustativas.- explico.- Chrome añadió un poco de picante a su comida y yo sin que se diera cuenta eche un poco de esta maravilla y ¡Funciono!

-Me hubiera gustado ver su cara.- confeso divertido.

-Oh y lo veras solo debemos esperar a nuestra humana favorita.

-Eso espero, no se presentó al entrenamiento de hoy y sabes que no lo voy a tolerar.- Ezarel hizo un pequeño "tzz" Nevra y Vlakyon compartían algo en común y era que los entrenamientos eran como un segundo aire vital.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y los miembros de las guardias iban por sus raciones Roxan simplemente no aparecía, además ningún tema de conversación aparecía entre ellos, los dos callados eran la representación de Valkyon ausente, ya que él había sido enviado a la aldea de las Onidas, la cantina poco a poco se fue vaciando y la humana nunca dio señales de vida.

-¡Nevra, Ezarel!- ambos observaron a Ykhar correr hasta su mesa.- ¡Por fin! Miiko quiere verlos.

-¿Algo en especial?- pregunto Ezarel.

-No lose, ella solo me mando por ustedes… a y por Roxan, iré a buscarla.

-Deja yo lo hago.- dijo rápidamente Nevra levantándose de su lugar.- ahora nos vemos.

Honestamente no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar a Roxan, su habitación era una opción pero dudaba estuviera encerrada desde que salió de la suya para evitar verle, cosa que cualquier otra chica no aria por que se sentirá "honrada" lo mejor era si debajo el lugar para el ultimo. Si había algo que caracterizaba Roxan era que no podía estarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. No le costó mucho dar con su paradero cuando otra chica de su guardia le comento que la humana estaba en los jardines.

Roxan miraba su reflejo a través del agua… "Como alguien tan débil como un humano pudo entrar a las guardias" era lo que un grupo había dicho a sus espaldas, no muchos aceptaban su estadía en la guardia preferían que se quedase en las celdas… lejos de hacerle sentir mal, le daba absolutamente lo mismo, pero ella no era del todo humana eso ya estaba muy claro. En el agua apareció otro reflejo que ella supo identificar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Nada solo pensaba… en mi mestizaje.- dijo con dudas.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Nevra se había dado cuenta rápidamente que algo no estaba bien, ella pudo actuar de otra forma y evitarlo por lo ocurrido en la mañana, sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

-Si te sientes mal por lo de Karenn, ella no dirá nada, ya le explique lo que ocurrió.

-Es bueno saberlo, además yo…

-Y si esta noche quieres regresar a mi cama no abra problemas.- Roxan parpadeo rápidamente ¿escucho bien? Nevra parecía divertido por su reacción.

-Ja- ja que gracioso.

-No es broma.- dijo acercándosele más.- aunque no pase nada puedes dormir a mi lado.

-Nevra no es gracioso.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada más.- Roxan lentamente se fue haciendo hacia atrás, él estaba ganando terreno, tanto que sin darse cuenta le faltaba muy poco para quedar recostada, el vampiro paso su rostro un lado del de ella, podía escucharlo respirar.

-B-basta… no es…no es divertido esto.- Nevra le miró fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nerviosismo, el vampiro poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y ella entendió lo que estaba tramando ¡Quería besarla! Aquello le hizo tragar duro y ni siquiera podía responder.

-Deberías…-dijo él, sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa.- deberías ver tu cara realmente creíste que te besaría.

El carmín en sus mejillas se intensifico ¡se había burlado de ella! Y no solo eso se estaba literalmente riendo en su cara, sin mucho esfuerzo logro empujarlo para ponerse de pie.

-¡Idiota!- le grito.- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Y mil veces idiota!

-Oh cariño nadie me había hablado con tanto amor antes me siento alagado.

-¡Solo a eso has venido, para burlarte!

-¿Sera? No lo creo… a demás es tu castigo por no ir al entrenamiento.- le dijo.- ah y Miiko nos espera en la sala de cristal.

En la sala del cristal, Miiko y Ezarel ya les esperaban con un poco de molestia habían tardado demasiado, la kitsune hizo un pequeño resumen de la reunión con las Onidas más que nada para Roxan, puesto que la matriarca mandaría a una de sus mejores chicas a la guardia, pero a cambio pedía que alguien fuese a ocupar el lugar de la chica por un tiempo.

-Pero entonces ¿Para qué me necesitas?- Miiko rodo los ojos ¿Qué el mensaje no estaba muy claro?

-Cuando la Onida venga, tu iras a la aldea y ocuparas su lugar.- aclaro Miiko, Roxan cruzo los brazos tras su espalda, si esa era una forma bonita para decirle adiós, era algo desagradable.- aunque claro no será de por vida.

-¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?- pregunto Ezarel.

-Dos o tres años.- dijo Miiko con naturalidad, Roxan abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió.

-¡Yo no puedo!- exclamo.- tengo los mismo conocimientos de alquimia que un cerdo a bolar, porque no mandas a alguien de la guardia de Ezarel.

-Porque todos no son útiles.- dijo firme, Leiftan le miro con reproche, ahora entendía cuando Roxan le dijo que la relación era muy tensa entre ellas.

-Linda forma de decirte inútil, al menos tiene más tacto que yo.- las palabras de Ezarel no ayudaron demasiado.

-Esto habría que meditarlo más.- intervino Nevra.- Roxan estaba literalmente bajo mi cuidado.

-Te equivocas Nevra.- interrumpió Miiko.- está bajo el cuidado tuyo, de Ezarel y Valkyon, pero quien manda soy yo.

-Considerando que Valkyon no está lo seguiremos meditando.- hablo Leiftan.- Miiko a pesar de que tu mandes, las decisiones unánimes se tienen que respetar.

Al salir de la sala, Roxan caminaba tras Nevra y Ezarel, estaba más preocupada por la GRAN posibilidad de que la mandaran a una aldea por los siguientes tres años, ella no lo deseaba a pesar de estar confinada eternamente en ese lugar tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la cantina sentada en una de las mesas con un plato frente a ella y no solo el plato, sino que Nevra y Ezarel también estaban en el lugar.

-Daria millones de maana para que te quedases de por vida con las onidas.- dijo Ezarel.- por fin tendré vacaciones.

-El sentimiento es compartido.- dijo con desgano.

-Ahora que te marchas deberías dormir los días que te quedan en mi cama, anoche no la pasaste tan mal.- dijo Nevra con burla, Ezarel no pudo evitar escupir su bebida.

-¡Durmio en tu cama!- grito, casi todos se giraron a verlos y aunque el vampiro actuaba como si no le diera importancia, Roxan estaba que se quería morir.- qué horror.

-Venga fue una broma.- intento disculparse.- te invito un trago como muestra de paz.- Roxan apretaba los puños bajo la mesa internamente contaba para controlar sus ansias de matar al vampiro frente a todos, ahora si se había pasado. y entonces ocurrió, las palabras de Calaeena regresaron a su mente recordando que oculto entre su escote estaba el pequeño frasco con la poción.

-Yo iré.- dijo para después levantarse, en la barra pidió dos cervezas y un jugo para ella, miro sobre su hombro los otros dos se estaban matando de la risa por quien sabe que, y con Karuto dándole la espalda no corría ningún riesgo. En una de las jarras vertió tres gotas de la pócima.

Al regresar en la mesa, los chicos no tardaron casi nada en tomarse las bebidas y pedir otra ronda, Roxan les miraba sin mucho interés, pasado unos minutos Ezarel se marchó y Nevra seguía bebiendo, le sorprendió el hecho de que lo tomara como si fuera agua, ella una vez tomo un poco de licor de ciruela y con eso tubo suficiente para perder la cabeza, algo que por cierto jamás hizo de nuevo.

-¿No temes despertar crudo?- le pregunto.

-El alcohol no tiene efecto en mí.- respondió.- estaré bien.- unos minutos más tarde, salieron del lugar, Nevra comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado y Roxan insistía era por el alcohol. Una vez él quedo en su habitación Roxan se apresuró a entrar en la suya.

Se repetía constantemente que estaba loca, que no era buena idea pero no solo quedaría en dejarlo dormido ya había tomado la decisión y ahora debía cumplir, asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación asegurándose el pasillo estuviera libre, cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta y con paso rápido llego hasta la de Nevra, lentamente giro la perilla agradeciendo no estuviera cerrada con seguro, la habitación estaba por completo sumida en la oscuridad, vagamente recordaba la dirección hacia la ventana y caminando entre la oscuridad y asegurándose no ser atacada por el familiar del vampiro logro correr las cortinas. Desde su ventana observo una hermosa vista al exterior de la C.G ¿Por qué Nevra la ocultaba con las cortinas? Bien eso no importaba por lo menos ahora tenía algo de luz natural para guiarse.

Al darse la vuelta y ver sobre la cama, se gritó rápidamente cubriéndose la boca, aunque gritara el no despertaría, pero si atraería a los demás para saber que sucedía en la habitación.

-¡¿Por qué esta desnudo?!- exclamo para sí.- no puedo no puedo no puedo… tengo que… vamos Roxan respira solo así dejara de fastidiarte…

Clavando su mirada en el suelo tomo una de las esquinas de la manta sobre la cama al lado contrario y se la arrojo para cubrirlo, el familiar de Nevra le miraba desde una esquina sin moverse y eso la ponía más nerviosa cerrando los ojos comenzó a desvestirse y arrojar su ropa a donde fuera, al igual que la de Nevra desordenando un poco más, se había asegurado de llevar otro cambio de ropa interior lanzándola al azar, del suelo tomo el kimono que componía la vestimenta de Nevra y se lo coloco.

 _¨Hazles imaginar que algo paso entre ustedes, lanza toda tu ropa por todos lados y acuéstate a su lado, son tan despistados que lo creerán además estarán tan dormidos que prácticamente no van a recordar nada cuando nada ocurrió"_

Fueron las palabras de Calaeena, un plan perfecto pero tenía sus riesgos… ciertamente no tenía la intención de quedarse en la cama con él aunque fuera el plan, prefería quedarse en el sillón frente a la cama y aunque pasaría toda la noche despierta se recostaría a su lado cuando empezara a despertar… las horas le fueron eternas, cada tanto cabeceaba presa del sueño, incluso hubo un momento donde pensó se había quedado definitivamente dormida y despertó solo gracias que termino cayendo del sillón, los tenues rallos de sol comenzaban a ya colarse por las ventana, con los nervios a flor de piel decidió ya era hora de recostarse al lado de Nevra y solo esperar él comenzara a despertar, pero apenas su cabeza toco la almohada cometió el peor error… quedarse dormida.

Nevra abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo muy cansado, era la primera vez que dormía de forma tan profunda y sumado a eso la luz natural le molestaba un poco, su visión borrosa poco a poco se fue aclarando lo primero que observo fue el fino rostro de Roxan casi a centímetros del suyo, aturdido se sentó de un solo golpe sobre la cama ¿Roxan? ¿Qué hacia ella en…? ¡¿Por qué tenía puesta su ropa?!... intento levantarse, pero entonces su mirada noto el desorden en la habitación, su ropa y la de ella tiradas en el suelo y… un sujetador en la cama… su rostro perdió los colores rápidamente, no recordaba absolutamente nada y el cuerpo le dolía.

-Roxan…- le llamo sacudiéndola levemente, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta verle. Su rostro se coloro de inmediato, tanto que dé la impresión se levantó tal cual resorte de un salto.

-¡Nevra!-exclamo.- ¡Tapate estas desnudo!- el vampiro rápidamente se comenzó a vestir.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Por qué tengo tu ropa?!...-el plan estaba yendo de maravilla, Nevra estaba completamente aturdido por lo que estaba pasando, no podía decir estaba orgullosa de eso.- oh no…¡Dijiste que el alcohol no te afectaba!

-¡Me reclamas, cuando bien pudiste detenerme!... espera ¿recuerdas algo?

-¡SI!- grito.- además yo también estaba algo tomada… oh no…yo…yo…

Roxan se apresuró a tomar sus ropas y entrar al pequeño baño antes mencionado por el vampiro, en ese lugar, ella evitaba por todos sus medios comenzar a reírse desenfrenadamente.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **LA VENGANZA AH COMENZADO! XD pobre Nevra pero se lo tiene merecido jajaja ¿Qué pasara ahora? Como me gusta dejarlos en suspenso xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	6. Por lo que nunca paso

Mientras se apuraba a vestirse, mentalmente se preparaba para no salir de aquel lugar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para no echar a perder el plan que hasta ahora estaba saliendo perfectamente, se miró en el espejo por unos segundos notando algo, en su cuello estaban marcados dos puntos finos a la misma altura pero con una considerable distancia uno del otro, su rostro perdió el color…¡¿Le había mordido?!

-Nonononononononono…-se dijo aterrada acercándose más al espejo ¿Cuándo? Seguramente cuando se quedó dormida y seguramente él lo hizo estando aun dormido. Su alma regreso cuando noto que esos puntos parecían ser una mordida, pero no lo eran de hecho ahora que recordaba cuando intentaba no quedarse dormida, en su mano tenía el pequeño frasco en forma de rombo.

Ya había terminado de vestirse pero algo no andaba bien necesitaba que ese momento todo fuera real, esa marca no significaba nada.

Nevra, estaba sumamente desconcertado, su cuerpo seguía pesado y sobre todo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para traer recuerdos de lo sucedido pero nada ocurría, tal vez él no era un fanático del alcohol, tomaba, sí, pero muy rara la ocasión y jamás se había sentido tan mal, ni siquiera experimentado las resacas… por primera vez en su vida podía decir que se sentía… asustado.

Roxan salió del baño sin siquiera mirarlo, él ya se había vestido antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación él le tomo del brazos mirándole a la cara, sus ojos irritados y casi cristalinos, sobre todo lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que ella apretaba su mano contra su clavícula.

-Escucha yo…

-Nevra por favor, quiero irme yo…-le interrumpió, el vampiro aparto su mano con cuidado notando marcas rojas en su piel y cuello, apenas logro ver la marca de unos puntos cuando ella se cubrió de nuevo.- solo quiero irme.

Nevra le soltó observando como abría lentamente la puerta para salir por esta y cerrarla rápidamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama cubriendo su cara con sus manos gruñendo con frustración. Al otro lado de la puerta Roxan dio ligeros saltos mientras apretaba los labios ¡Todo salía perfectamente bien! aunque se había lastimado un poco para crear esas marcas rojas, ahora agradecía a la chica presumida del instituto haberle descubierto ese truco sucio solo para llamar la atención.

La felicidad se esfumo cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tenía mucho sueño, apenas ella calcularía durmió unos diez minutos. Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, muchos de los nuevos reclutas de la guardia sombra se extrañaron de no ver a su líder para el entrenamiento, algunos lo agradecían otros no, Nevra seguía en su dilema interno por intentar recordar algo pero simplemente nada pasaba, tampoco se atrevía a ver a la joven, es decir cuando ella se molestaba con él no pasaba mucho para que le hablase bien nuevamente, pero esta vez dudaba fuera así ahora, intentaría seguir como de costumbre pero…

-No puede ser.- dijo para si decayendo nuevamente.

-¡Nevra!- la voz de Karenn le hizo tragarse las ganas de gritar querer estar solo, se obligó a formar una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, la chica se detuvo a pocos pasos de él.- te ves terrible.

-¿Eso crees? Pero yo me siento magnifico, jamás había disfrutado de un día tan hermoso.- Karenn evito el impulso de querer hacerse hacia atrás.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Que me digas donde está mi hermano… Nev, tu no acostumbras a decir esas cosas ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Te aseguro estoy bien, solo no tuve una buena noche.- dijo con desgano.- pero cambiemos de tema ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Bueno… nada importante, puede ser después, te dejare solo.

En la enfermería Roxan esperaba pacientemente a Ewelein a que le diera una medicina para evitar se quedase dormida en el transcurso del día, ciertamente no había mentido cuando dijo que había pasado casi toda la noche despierta por no poder dormir, omitiendo algunos detalles, también que cuando se había logrado dormir un poco olvido que tenía un libro a medio leer cerca del rostro que le provoco esas pequeñas marcas.

-¿Cómo me explicas esas marcas?- pregunto ella mientras colocaba un parche en su cuello.

-A veces cuando no puedo dormir me da ansiedad y comienzo a rascarme o pellizcarme para intentar calmarme.- le dijo Ewelein le aplico un ungüento para la irritación de la piel.

-Supongo que el parche evitara hacer pensar que fue Nevra quien te mordió, aunque ciertamente esta marca está muy lejos de ser la mordida de un vampiro

-¡¿Enserio?! Bueno la gente a veces puede mal interpretar las cosas y no me gustaría que todos hablasen mal de él o de mí.

-Bueno descuida.- de un pequeño frasco saco una píldora de color amarillo.- esto evitara que duermas por un rato, posiblemente te dará sueño a apenas comience el atardecer.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Roxan espera un segundo.- la castaña giro sobre si para ver a Ewelein, ella parecía buscar algo en una de las estanterías.- ahora que recuerdo no eh podido hacerte un examen médico a profundidad, quiero decir no tengo nada de ti registrado, alergias y esas cosas.

-¿Quieres realizarme los exámenes ahora?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, porque no te pasas mañana por aquí temprano.

-Sí, eso are.

Lo mejor a lo que su mente pudo llegar era actuar como si nada malo hubiera pasado, sabía que en algún momento debería de hablar con la joven humana pero aun no era el momento adecuado, no cuando parecía estar muy afectada por lo sucedido… mientras caminaba por los jardines había rechazado alguna que otra invitación de diferentes mujeres ya sea para tomar algo o caminar a su lado, durante todo ese rato se preguntaba.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan decaído, seguramente te han rechazado por mujeriego ¿no es verdad?- aunque la burla de Ezarel lo regreso al mundo real, no pareció afectarle en nada, en otras circunstancias ahora estaría regresándole la jugada de modo burlón a solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-Algunas veces prefiero estar solo, pero solo cuando abra luna llena.- dijo con algo de ánimo, el elfo enarco una ceja sin entenderlo y realmente poco le importaba hacerlo.- Ezarel preocupándose por alguien más, pensé que este día nunca ocurriría.

-Y nunca ocurrirá, no confundas la amistad con la curiosidad.

-Y bueno ¿Buscas nuevas víctimas para las bromas?- Ezarel cambio su actitud seria a una divertida no sabía si había dado justo en el clavo.

-Buena idea, pero me retendré por un segundo, me encontré a Kero por el camino y al parecer Miiko te quiere ver.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer esperar a l jefa.- dijo con burla.- nos veremos después.

Durante esas horas se había quedado pensando, bien lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya de nada serbia lamentarse, eso no significaba el fin del mundo, posiblemente las cosas ya no serían como antes y eso si que le disgustaba pero aria el intento además dudaba que Roxan le guardara rencor eterno, ella al igual que él debían de olvidar y conociéndole seguro odiaría el hecho que por su mal semblante toda la guardia de Eel se enterase de lo ocurrido. Mientras subía por las escaleras para llega al pasillo, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que sin quererlo choco con alguien… un par de orbes violeta le miraron casi con sorpresa.

-Lo lamento.- dijo ella. Nevra le quedo mirando aquel parche en su cuello y una extraña punzada la sintió en el estómago, levanto su mano casi de forma temblorosa rozando el parche.- Nevra…

-Lo siento.- dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada.- escucha sé que esto ahora es para los dos difícil pero, no me gustaría que lo nuestro se arruinara por eso.

-¿Lo nuestro?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Me refiero a nuestra amistad.

-Oh…ah eso… bien si creo, creo que algunas cosas cambiaran…" _Sobre todo que me juegues bromas con Ezarel".-_ pensó.- pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ambos se quedaron parados sin decir nada, para Nevra el silencio era algo incómodo y fue el quien rápidamente se despidió para seguir con su camino, por otro lado Roxan cuando se vio sola no pudo evitar mover las rodillas rápidamente ahogando una especie de chillido de satisfacción no podía creerlo ¡todo estaba saliendo de maravilla!

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?- una voz tras de ella le hizo sentir un frio por todo el cuerpo ¿no se supone estaba sola? Asustada se giró lentamente topándose con la mirada esmeralda de Leiftan, este le mira curioso.

-¡EH!... b-bueno yo…

-¿Tienes planeada alguna travesura?- diablos… ese semblante tranquilo y divertido le incomodaba ¿Cómo saldría de aquello?

-No, no… es solo que, por fin recibí una disculpa.- respondió, Leiftan le miro extraño, no comprendía.- Nevra se ha disculpado por lo que me ha hecho.

-Oh ya veo por fin se ha dado cuenta que ya era momento de parar con las bromas.

-¡Exacto!- no sabía que le pasaba últimamente, ella no era casi de decir mentiras y si lo hacía era a medias, en esta ocasión no estaba mintiendo del todo, Nevra si se había disculpado con ella, pero no por las bromas, sino por algo que ni siquiera había pasado.- es por eso que estoy feliz.

-Y si no es mucha mi intromisión ¿Qué te ha pasado?- sus dedos rozaron levemente el parche en su cuello.

-Me lastime, me quede dormida sobre un libro mientras leía un poco, nada grabe.

-Entiendo. Me agradaría charlar un poco más contigo pero tengo unos asuntos que atender.

-Descuida ya será después.

Leiftan se despidió con un gesto amable regresando por las escaleras, Roxan suspiro con alivio, evitaría hacer esas expresiones de satisfacción en esos lugares, podría soportar hasta llegar a su habitación.

Por otro lado, un barco de la guardia de Eel había anclado en el puerto de una aldea, aquella era la primera parada antes de llegar a su destino, Calaeena se sintió mejor al poner los pies en la tierra, no odiaba los viajes en barco, pero por primera vez en su vida agradecía estar lejos de la embarcación. Valkyon bajo pocos segundos después de ella dando pequeñas instrucciones a los que quedaban aun abordo, uno de los sujetos le lanzo un par de cosas, luego se dirigió a la sílfide entregándole un pequeño saco con sus pertenecías.

-Sería mejor te quedaras con los demás, llevare a otro hasta el pueblo de las Onidas.- dijo Valkyon, Calaeena rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Es una orden de Miiko los dos tenemos que ir, además la idea de cuidar de un barco por semanas o lo que dure la misión no me agrada para nada.

-El viaje será pesado.

-Solo cruzaremos la montaña y una vez en el lugar tú veras que es lo que quiere la matriarca, ahora ¿Podemos irnos?

Valkyon comenzó a caminar sin decir más nada, sabía que a pesar de decir que era una orden directa suya, la chica no obedecería e iría de cualquier forma aunque eso no significaba que dejaría de preocuparse por ella, estaría completamente al pendiente de cada paso que diera.

Cruzar el pueblo no sería mucho problema, los aldeanos les reconocieron casi de inmediato, lo siguiente que ambos vieron al cruzar el pueblo fue el inmenso bosque frente suyo, para llegar donde las Onidas debían llegar cruzar por la montaña, al adentrarse por el bosque la luz natural era casi nula, el ambiente era un poco frio y húmedo además de careciente de sonido a excepción del que sus propias pisadas generaban… seguramente un lugar así de tranquilo seria tétrico por las noches.

Valkyon no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían hecho desde que desembarcaron hasta llegar al punto actual, mientras más avanzaban el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de fuego fatuo, como si este iluminara su camino hasta hacerlos llegar a un lago.

-Si quieres mi opinión.- dijo Enna.- el bosque se veía más impresionante desde el barco, es un lugar muy pequeño como para esconder una aldea.

-El bosque no termina aquí.- respondió tranquilo.- el sol está ocultándose nos quedaremos aquí y mañana atravesaremos la montaña.

Calaeena no dijo más nada, seguro él tenía alguna idea de cómo cruzar ese lago para poder cruzar la montaña, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lo harían seguramente no sería tan literal.

Nevra había sido notificado para salir a una misión que por lo menos duraría tres días, se había notificado sobre un ataque a una pueblo que estaba a un día de distancia del C.G. solo debía investigar quienes y porque había ocasionado dicho ataque, para él la misión le sentaba perfecto. Y como siempre el día paso por demás aburrido.

Roxan miraba el techo de su habitación esperando el sueño comenzaba a hacer presencia en ella, su Plumobec se encontraba acurrucado sobre el sillón que, desde que Ezarel fue sutilmente obligado a raparle el lugar parecía una cuna, un detalle muy curioso y mono a su parecer, el familiar abandono su cómodo lugar para bajar de él y emitir un ligero chillido, la castaña le miro con duda, Prysm chillaba en dirección a la puerta y poco después pequeños sonidos se hicieron presentes.

-Roxan… ¿Estas despierta?- Nevra ¿Qué hacia Nevra fuera de su puerta? Rápidamente se levantó haciendo a un lado las mantas, entre abrió un poco la puerta para verlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto, Nevra miro a ambos lados para después meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Te olvidaste de esto.- ella observo el trozo de tela en su mano, su rostro se coloro casi queriéndole cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero no lo hizo, solo le arranco aquello de un solo movimiento.

-G-gracias.

-Me marchare de misión mañana.- comenzó a hablar.- serán solo tres días y cuando regrese…-pauso ella le miro extraño.- cuando regrese me gustaría hacer de cuenta que esto nunca paso.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?

-A que tuvimos algo, lo eh pensado mucho y aprecio tu amistad pero te juro que nunca quise que algo así pasara.

Roxan le siguió mirando, por un lado se sentía mal por verlo tan decaído y por el otro se alegraba por eso, aunque si lo hacía, hacerle creer que nada paso cuando efectivamente NADA PASO ¿Qué evitaría le dejara de hacer bromas? Debía de estar segura que con eso escarmentaría a la perfección.

-Perdona pero aunque lo finja, nunca podré olvidarlo, nunca me considere el tipo de chica cursi pero… a pesar de todo olvidar algo así me sería muy difícil, puedo aparentarlo pero nunca ocurrirá, yo también aprecio tu amistad y si quieres que lo olvide ¿Por qué no empiezas a tratarme mejor?

-¿Disculpa?

-Dejar de usarme como bufón personal.- respondió.- tal vez solo así logre olvidar esto tanto como tú lo deseas, al final para ti debió ser horrible saber que te has metido con una humana.

Sin siquiera dejarle decir algo, cerró la puerta justo en su cara, Nevra miro la madera confundido ¿le había ofendido? Pues tal parecía que si o ella no habría respondido de esa forma algo agresiva, al otro lado Roxan se encontraba recargada contra la puerta mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios, lo había conseguido, por lo menos con Nevra todo había funcionado correctamente.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Sufre Nevra sufre! Jajaja al pobre le ha afectado demasiado algo que nunca ocurrió, por otro lado hice una pequeña aparición de Calaeena personaje de VanillaPs (con su autorización claro está) y eso es porque más adelante será una pieza clave para ponerles a todos el mundo de cabeza xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	7. ¡Así no tenia que terminar!

Los cálidos rayos del sol dieron contra su cara, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo notando la pequeña línea de humo producto de una fogata ya extinta, observo levemente a Valkyon quien el daba la espalda alistando sus cosas y las de ella, clara señal de que partirían apenas la de orbes azules despertara. Lentamente se fue incorporando sobre el césped inhalando el fresco aire de la mañana.

-Aun queda tiempo antes de marcharnos.- dijo él, Calaeena estiro su cuerpo lo que para ella poco después sintió como un error fatal, la cabeza le punzo, comenzando también a sentir algo amargo en su garganta, en su rostro se plasmó una evidente mueca de asco, que por lo bajo proboco que le jefe de Obsidiana esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es para nada gracioso.

-Lo sé, lo lamento.

-Tampoco es necesario disculparse.- poniéndose de pie, respiro un par de veces comenzando a sentirse mejor, odiaba despertarse al amanecer.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Recién te has despertado, no tenemos mucha prisa por llegar.- de una de los pequeños sacos que cargaban extrajo un trozo de pan que le extendió a la sílfide, ella lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo, aquello amargo en su garganta rápidamente fue pasando.- insisto en que deberías regresar.

-Y yo insisto en seguir, Miiko NOS confió la misión.- Valkyon sabía que como el día anterior insistir seria en vano, ella no cambiara de opinión.

Tras un par de minutos terminaron de alistarse y reanudar su caminata, Valkyón como siempre caminaba por delante mientras que Calaeena caminaba por atrás marcando algunos árboles, era una extraña manía la de ella, siempre que salía a alguna misión se encargaba de dejar algunas marcas como señal de orientación por si llegaban a perder el camino, cosa que hasta ahora no había pasado, para su suerte.

Roxan se miraba al espejo retirando con cuidado el parche de su cuello, el adhesivo pegaba muy bien, tanto que al quitarse el parche, tras largos minutos aguando el dolor de tirar de su piel, al final lo único que quedo fue una marca rectangular roja en su cuello, las marcas de los puntos habían desaparecido, Ewelein tenía razón, lo había exagerado. Las marcas rojas en su piel habían desaparecido a la mitad del día anterior y con Nevra fuera del C.G no habría ningún problema o que sospechara de ella.

En cuanto termino de alistarse, se sentía de un humor tan agradable que no le importaría si la misión del día era pasear a los familiares mientras sus dueños estaban fuera, nada podría arruinar su perfecto humor. Su familiar daba ligeros saltos en dirección a la cómoda, arriba se encontraba una caja de cristal con lo que parecía ser un criadero de orugas cremosas, la castaña sonríe tiernamente acercándose para tomar una de las orugas y dársela a su familiar que no tardo ni un segundo en comer al pequeño animalito. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación detuvo sus paso de forma seca, haciendo un gracioso movimiento quedando con un pie fuera de la habitación, un ramo de flores azules había sido dejado al frente de su puerta.

-¿Flores?- se preguntó, regreso al interior de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta tomando una de las flechas de su arco comenzado a picar el ramo, esta vez no sería tan tonta como para caer en otra broma, una vez confirmo el ramo era inofensivo lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Nunca antes alguien le había regalado flores y menos rosas azules, era la primera vez que las podía ver de forma natural, en su mundo algunos floristas las pintaban y eso ocasionaba se marchitaran mas rápido, sus sentidos captaron de forma inmediata un dulce aroma, algo parecido al dulce y la menta al mismo tiempo, dicho aroma emanaba de las flores, entre ellas pudo observar un trozo de papel.

 _ **De: Nevra.**_

Roxan no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, era un gesto muy lindo, sin duda seguía atormentándose, pero no, lo dejaría sufrir por un poco más antes de encontrar la mejor forma de llegar a un acuerdo, claro sin que él se enterase de que todo fue una broma. Al parecer ese día tampoco había demasiadas misiones, y más que una misión la castaña quiso ocupar su tiempo siendo de ayuda en la biblioteca para Kero.

-Pensé que no habría nadie, pero me eh encontrado con un ratón de biblioteca.- la voz de Ezarel el hizo levantar la mirada, el elfo estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándole de manera neutral.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto de la misma forma, ese día se había propuesto que nada, si siquiera él arruinarían su perfecto día. Ezarel saco la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una especie de pelota amarilla, algo parecidas a las pelotas de gel de su mundo.

Ezarel comenzó a mirar los estantes de libros hasta tomar uno en particular lo abrió por la mitad al parecer leyendo, Roxan por su parte se preguntaba sobre lo que él tenía planeado, fue hasta que Ezarel pareció comenzar a susurrar algo y ese algo hizo que aquella cosa amarilla comenzara a entrar al libro como si estuviera cruzando algún tipo de portal, cuando termino con aquello cerro el libro y lo dejo en su lugar, para después salir silbando como si nada hubiera pasado.

La castaña se mordió la lengua, maldecía su curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que hizo? Y ¿Por qué lo hizo? Haciendo uso de todo su control se quedó clavada en la silla siguiendo registrando los libros que Kero le había confiado, no se arriesgaría a caer en su broma, si es que lo era. Asado unos minutos Kero cruzo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Kero!- exclamo, el pobre dio un respingo en su lugar, no se esperaba aquel "recibiendo" por parte de la chica.- perdón ¿te asuste?

-Un poco si.- dijo acomodándose las gafas.- ¿Paso algo?

-Si, Ezarel vino hace un rato y de su bolsillo saco una especie de pelotita, tomo uno de los libros y la dejo dentro, no sé qué hizo.

Kero enarco una ceja en señal de fastidio, Ezarel podría hacer muchas cosas, pero sabia y por orden directa de Miiko que sus tontas bromas debían estar lo más lejos posible de la biblioteca, la información de ese lugar era más valiosa que la vida del propio elfo. Roxan el indico que libro había tomado, uno que al tener de cerca se notaba era antiguo por sus gruesas pastas de un azul oscuro casi negro, bordes color cobre que posiblemente en su tiempo fueron dorados y sus hojas amarillentas, cuando Kero abrió el libro pudo escuchar el leve crujir de esas hojas. Nada, a pesar de que Kero paso cada una de las hojas con cuidado no había nada ¿se equivocó de libro?

-¿Qué hizo exactamente?- le pregunto.

-Dijo algo que no escuche y la pelota se fue hundiendo lentamente hasta que cerro el libro.- explico, Kero suspiro regresando el libro a su lugar.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que ya se… fue un "traslado".- ella le miro con sorpresa, obviamente no comprendía nada.- un hechizo por así decirlo, generalmente se usa para mandar mensajes a otros lugares, siempre y cuando el lugar tenga una conexión en específico.

-¡¿Podría usar ese traslado para enviar un mensaje a mi mundo?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?!

-Roxan escúchame por favor, te eh dicho que son lugares específicos, puedo darte un ejemplo… si tu sales de misión y te llevas una bolsa tejida con lana de Crylasm, yo puedo mandarte un mensaje en un otro de pergamino a través de una manta tejida de la misma lana del Crylasm, ambos objetos tiene la misma conexión por que vienen del mismo lugar, mandar a un mensaje a tu mundo sería por demás complicado ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, ya entiendo.- Kero se sintió mal al verla desanimada, él pensaba que con el tiempo que ya tenía en Eldarya posiblemente se abría acostumbrado y dejado de echar de menos su lugar natal.

-Tranquila, mejor sigamos con el trabajo.- palmeando su hombro ligeramente los dos regresaron a sentarse a la mesa donde una montaña de libros aún les esperaban, la duda sobre a donde mando ese mensaje y que conexión tenía con ese libro seguía en su mente, dudaba que fuera para Nevra, las únicas veces que congeniaban como buenos amigos era para gastar bromas.

Un par de horas después a Roxan ya le ardían los ojos, jamás pensó que leer tanto y solo para organizarlos, la mayoría estaban escritos en una lengua muy rara, una mescla del italiano con el ruso y el Alemán con el portugués, dentro ella no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risita, era muy mala para los idiomas el inglés se le dificultaba sobre todo. Por suerte la montaña de libros disminuya con la ayuda de Kero, Roxan tomo uno de los últimos libros sobre la mesa, uno casi idéntico al que Ezarel había tomado a diferencia que este parecía más "moderno" sus hojas no estaba amarillentas, sus pastas no parecían ser de cartón viejo y el dorado de los bordes se mantenía siendo dorado. Lentamente abrió el libro solo debía anotar en las hojas un numero con el cual estaba marcado, pero al abrir el libro una especie de gas amarillo salió disparado.

Kero se alarmo al ver aquello, se levantó de un golpe intentando ver lo que había ocurrido, pero no lo hizo rápidamente retrocedió comenzando a toser mientras que con la mano se cubría la nariz y boca evitando soltar arcadas en señal de asco.

-¿Qué fue…?- se preguntó ella, había visto el humo salir disparado contra de ella, pero solo lo sintió como como una brisa de aire, seguro el libro estaba encantado o algo así.- ¿Kero?

-Ezarel.- logro decir de forma estrangulada.

-¡¿El traslado?! – Exclamo ella.- ¿Kero que paso? ¡Dímelo!

Ezarel dentro de la sala de alquimia miraba unos cuantos tubos de ensayo, mientras un matraz frente a él calentaba una sustancia color lavanda, a una distancia prudente un grupo de reclutas de su guardia miraban atentos cada movimiento de su jefe.

-Existen criaturas que aparentan ser inofensivas, pero incluso su piel puede ser venenosa.- dijo con total neutralidad.- se puede hacer un antídoto temporal, pero no cura el envenenamiento, solo se otorga un poco de tiempo más para generar el antídoto correcto.

-¿De cuánto es ese tiempo?- pregunto uno de los reclutas, Ezarel le miro sin expresión alguna.

-Tres minutos, depende de cuánto se esté expuesto, de ser más tiempo se contaría solo con unos segundos, hacer un uso excesivo de este antídoto puede acelerar el proceso de muerte.

Algunos de los reclutas comenzaron a hacer caras raras, otros más se cubrían la boca desviando la mirada haciendo ruidos como los que alguien aria cuando tiene ganas de vomitar, de la mesa el elfo tomo una especie de pelota más pequeña que la que había llevado a la biblioteca solo que de color verde.

-¡EZAREL!- la puerta se abrió casi de golpe, una furiosa humana que más que respirar parecía gruñir le miraba de manera desquiciada desde la puerta, algunos rieron, otros retrocedieron. Pero Ezarel la ignoro regresando la mirada a su mesa de trabajo.

-Cuando se les mande de misión puede ser mandados a lugares desagradables, por lo tanto yo hago algunas capsulas de lavanda, menta y un poco de miel para hacer que el lugar sea más "agradable"- dicho eso, Ezarel tomo la pelotita verde y la lanzo contra de Roxan generando una pequeña explosión de humo del mismo color dejando en libertad un aroma a frutas que duro muy poco.- claro que los efectos no son permanentes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- grito ella.

-Se mas especifica.

-¡Ya me canse de tus estúpidas bromas! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ni con mil dichas me quitare este olor a… a… ¡A LO QUE SEA QUE HICISTE!

Ezarel no parecía querer darle importancia a ese asunto se dio media vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, los demás presentes casi terminaron por pegarse a la pared, el olor era asqueroso, y se preguntaban por qué su jefe no parecía morirse del asco, Roxan se miró por uno de los espejos de la sala, no solo apestaba sino que toda incluso su ropa estaban tenidas de amarillo y verde.

-Podrías marcharte, a diferencia tuya tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Idiota!- grito saliendo de la sala.

Caminaba por los pasillos de manera furiosa, todos los que llegaban a pasar junto a ella le miraron con asco y no por ser humana sino por el desagradable olor que expedía, como si se hubiera pasado toda la vida debajo de los montones de basura y aguas pantanosas. En su habitación su adorable Plumobec se escondió bajo la cama, incluso ella no soportaba el olor de su dueña, esta vez se vengaría, pasara lo que pasara se vengaría de ese maldito elfo.

Su baño duro más de dos horas, horas en las que agradecía nadie más entrara las duchas y soportara las miradas de las chicas y reproches de estas, su piel se encontraba irritada por tallar con fuerza esperando el color desapareciera por completo. Definitivamente la ropa debería quemarla y comprar algo más en el mercado. Ahora si Ezarel se las pagaría completamente, la idea de hacerle lo mismo que Nevra era sumamente tentadora, no, nada de eso, lo aria y posiblemente aun peor; termino de alistarse colocándose un vestido ligero para después encaminarse a la cantina. Para buena o mala suerte el elfo estaba en ese lugar solo.

-Imagino que te sientes mal por no tener a tus amigos ¿verdad?- le dijo con cierta burla, él le miro sin interés alguno regresando a comer de su plato.

-¿Piensas que eso me afecta?- le pregunto.- al contrario de ti no necesito de nadie para sentirme "querido" o llamar la atención, eso sucede con naturalidad.

-Naturalmente la chica que se fije en ti, debe o estar muy loca o desesperada.

-Y me lo dice quien hasta hace un rato llamo la atención de todo el C.G por su apestoso aroma.- las mejillas de la castaña se inflaron de modo infantil mostrado nuevamente le carmín natural producto del coraje.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar!- exclamo sentándose frente a él.- ¡Ya no te soporto!

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Tienes cero probabilidades contra de mí.

-No eres perfecto y lo sabes, debes tener un punto débil y lo voy a descubrir.

-¿A sí? Me gustaría verlo.- dijo con burla.- soy, listo, tu tonta, y técnicamente soy más fuerte que tú, así que dime ¿Cómo será esto?

-Hasta el más inteligente tiende a cometer errores.- Ezarel hasta ahora no había reparado que la humana llevaba consigo una pequeña caja de madera, la cual al abrirla comenzó a sacar varias piezas negras y blancas.- En el instituto fue primer lugar en estrategias de este juego.

-Realmente ¿Qué piensas demostrar con eso?- al tomar una delas piezas supo rápidamente que se trataba de un juego de ajedrez, soltó una risa irónica ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio lo creía tan idiota?- tu cerebro del tamaño de una nuez no te deja pensar claramente, nadie ni siquiera Keroshane ha logrado ganarme en una partida de ajedrez.

-Busco una forma más "civilizada", si yo gano vas y no solo de palabra sino por escrito y firmado con sangre si es posible a dejar de usar como bufón personal.- dijo con determinación, Ezarel se cruzó de brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Y si yo, que es en su mayoría probable que gane ¿Qué ganare?

-Lo que quieras.

-Me parece justo.- la sonrisa en su rostro se tornó un poco más macabra, cosa que le hizo sentirse nerviosa.- prepárate porque a partir de ahora será un infierno eterno.

Con todas las piezas en su lugar ambos comenzaron la partida, alguno que otro curioso les miraba desde una distancia prudente, y por sus mentes pasaba que la chica humana era estúpida pues nadie era buen estratega como Ezarel y ganarle estaba lejos de sr posible aunque sea una vez en la vida, la partida duro menos de una hora, a los cinco minutos Ezarel había acabado con sus alfiles, caballos y la mayor parte de los peones, Roxan apenas había podido comer tres peones y un alfil.

-jaque.- dijo él, la de orbes lila mordió su labio el caballo de Ezarel sea pro donde sea que lo moviera terminaría comiendo l rey y mover este a donde fuera sería inútil.- jaque mate.

-¡Dos de tres!- exclamo, Ezarel encogió los hombros, le daba lo mismo, ella había perdido y lo aria dos veces más, por lo tanto dejaría darle esperanzas nulas con otras dos partidas.

-La próxima vez, has ratos que sepas podrás ganar.- Roxan dejo caer la cabeza contra la madera de la mesa, había perdido tres partidas seguidas.

-Bien ¿ahora qué? Técnicamente me tienes de "sirvienta bufón"

-Cierto, de momento no se me ocurre nada para ti, ya es de noche y me gustaría estés en forma para la tortura de mañana… ahora tráeme agua miel y tu pagaras.

Roxan se levantó de mala gana preguntándose de manera interna ¿Por qué le dejaba las cosas tan fáciles? Pidió en la barra la bebida del tirano elfo y como la vez pasada con Nevra vertió tres gotas de la pócima, regreso a la mesa con lo pedido y además con un vaso extra de lo que parecía ser jugo de frutos rojos, el cual le fue desagradable ya que era muy salado. Ezarel bebió todo sin rechistar, sonrío de medio lado y se levantó para marcharse dando como despedida ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica. Ella sonrió cuando él se fue, ahora solo debía esperar un poco.

Al llegar la media noche, salió de su habitación con mucho sigilo, había hurtado una cuchara de la cantina para hacer marcas en su piel y si Ezarel estaba profundamente dormido aprovecharía para hacerle unas cuantas a él también. Para suerte suya, la habitación no estaba cerrada con llave, entro haciendo el menor ruido posible asegurándose de que nadie le viera entrar a la habitación… el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por cristales color violeta, ella quedo impresionada era como si esa habitación fuera un pequeño bosque y sobre lo que parecían ser grandes almohadones se encontraba Ezarel dormido, su rostro se coloro tenuemente al ver que solo dormía en ropa interior, la ropa del elfo estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre una mueble al tomarlas comenzó a tirarlas por todos lados, al igual que su ropa quedando en ropa interior antes de tomar la camisa de Ezarel comenzaría a hacerle marcas con la cuchara, pero cuando se acercó, había pisado algo que parecía un trozo de madera el cual no le dio importancia.

Un sonido similar al que hacen los reptiles la dejo helada, aquel trozo de madera que había pisado se estaba moviendo, tras de ella pudo ver una especie de lagarto similar a una iguana, solo que este tenía alas en donde las patas delanteras debían estar, seguramente era el familiar de Ezarel, su cuerpo se congelo, ella tenía un terrible miedo a los reptiles, el familiar por su lado se lanzó contra de Roxan en el intento de proteger a su amo, el familiar le perseguía por todos lados alcanzando a rasguñar su piel con sus patas y causando un desastre aún mayor en la habitación, en un intento desesperado por huir del familiar Roxan salto al otro lado de la cama y el familiar termino dando un zarpazo en el pecho de Ezarel, ambos parecieron verse muy asustados pero el elfo no despertaba. Retomaron su persecución hasta que y son saber cómo la humana logro encerrar al familiar en un armario.

Nuevamente se acercó para hacer su cometido, deshizo la coleta de Ezarel y lentamente se fue acercando hasta él, cuando y sin quererlo tropezó nuevamente, de milagro logro sostenerse con sus brazos justo encima de él y no caerle de golpe o todo se arruinaría. Cuando respiro con alivio algo más pasó. Los brazos del elfo le rodearon el torso pegándola contra de él.

-Nonononono.- se repetía intentando zafarse de su agarre.- no, Ezarel suéltame…suéltame….

Era inútil, estaba muy, pero muy dormido, Roxan batallo por largo rato pero él parecía no querer soltarla. Los dos en ropa interior, abrazados y sobre la cama…El oráculo debía odiarla, solo a ella le pueden pasar ese tipo de cosas, al final y para muy a su pesar no supo en que momento de tanta lucha por liberarse quedo dormida.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Algo aquí salió mal xD y bueno ahora fue el turno de Ezarel, la verdad que la pelea de Roxan contra el familiar de Ezarel me la imagine más cómica que esto pero bueno ustedes decidirán si quedo bien o mal jajaja. Ahora nos falta la reacción de Ezarel cuando despierte ¿será peor o igual a la de Nevra? Esto se esta poniendo súper interesante jaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	8. Pésimo despertar

Leves gruñidos salían de su garganta, sentía la cabeza un poco pesada, como si estuviera experimentando la sensación de vértigo, aun con los ojos cerrados sentía levemente como la habitación daba vueltas, más todo paso rápidamente… el malestar seguía, pero era algo soportable, lo que no aguantaba más era el insistente hormigueo en su brazo, sentía un peso extra sobre este, se movía un poco pero aquel peso se negaba a liberarlo.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, espero un poco a que su visión adormilada dejara de ser nublosa hasta que todo comenzó a tomar forma… mechones de cabello marrón apenas dejaban ver un par de ojos cerrados con espesas pestañas, apenas le podía sentir respirar contra el cuello… hasta ese momento fue consciente de su abrazo alrededor de su cintura y como si ella fuera fuego le soltó rápidamente.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!- Roxan despertó de inmediato a causa del grito, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, unos verdes que irradiaban fuego y los de ella confundida.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su extraña y ridícula pelea con el familiar de Ezarel le hicieron recordar cierto detalle, por lo cual instintivamente comenzó a manotear contra de él hasta caer al lado contrario de la cama.

\- ¡EZAREL!

\- ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto realmente enfadado, ella apenas y podía pronunciar una ligera "a" - ¡HABLA!

-R-realmente…-musito, Ezarel soltó un gruñido en muestra de impaciencia, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y aun que estaba lejos de darle miedo la ponía algo nerviosa. - ¿N-no recuerdas lo que paso?

Ezarel relajo sus facciones un par de segundos ¿Paso? ¿Qué debía de pasar? La molestia se plasmó en su cara nuevamente, le dio la espalda, entonces observo el desastre, frascos que debían estar en la cómoda tirados, su ropa desordena y regada por la habitación, algo parecido a un vestido roto en el suelo, sintió un frio en la espalda, algo aturdido se giró a ver a Roxan quien le daba la espalda, ella tenía marcas de arañazos en los costados, brazos y piernas.

-¡¿Qué carajos paso?!

Mientras que Roxan le daba la espalda, esbozo una gran sonrisa, al parecer había caído en la trampa. Lentamente fue girándose por acto reflejo tomo una de las sabanas para cubrirse.

\- ¡Lo que vez que paso! - grito ella.

\- Pero ¡¿cómo?! Yo nunca… y tu… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¿Feliz?... anoche cuando te fuiste yo me quedé un rato más y… regresaste pediste un trago y comenzaste a hablar de las torturas que me esperan ahora por perder contigo, fui por un trago y después, no se creó siguieron otros y otros y… lo último que recuerdo fue que nos reíamos mientras caminábamos pro el pasillo.

Ezarel gruño nuevamente esta vez llevándose las manos a la cara intentaba recordar, pero nada, nada aparecía por su mente, solo el hecho de entrar sumamente cansado a su habitación. Roxan ya no aguantaba más quería reír, y sobre todo quería dejar de estar solo en ropa interior, tal vez la broma no fue tal cual la ideo, pero ahora se veía que el elfo estaba sufriendo por la falta de recuerdos, rápidamente fue a por su vestido para vestirse, pero este estaba casi hecho girones, ese familiar tenía garras muy afiladas… ¡El vestido fue un regalo de Ykhar! Sentía pena por su estado actual

-Dame eso. - de un solo movimiento le quito el vestido de las manos.

\- ¿Y que? ¿pretendes que me vaya a mi habitación en ropa interior? - sin que él dijera nada se encamino hasta su armario de donde salió su familiar, este al ver a la humana quiso írsele encima como la vez anterior, por mero instinto, Roxan retrocedió hasta que su espalda quedo contra la pared esperando poder traspasarla o algo.

-¡Scar!- le llamo, el familiar se colocó al lado contrario de su amo.- toma y largo.

Ezarl había tomado algo de color blanco que le lanzo a la cabeza, era… ¿una bata? Bien no importaba solo quería mantenerse lejos de esa cosa que era el familiar de Ezarel.

Con el sol situado sobre la montaña, lograron divisar su destino, no tardarían demasiado, por lo mucho una hora caminando, Enna había despertado con dolor de cabeza, Valkyon le había propuesto llevarla sobre su espalda, pero esta simplemente se negó, caminaron en silencio hasta que las cabañas comenzaron a hacerse grandes, por lo menos de un tamaño decente para poder habitar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto una mujer con mirada amable y dulce voz, ambos miembros de la guardia se miraron un par de segundos.

-Somos de la ciudad de Eel, venimos por petición de la Matriarca Onida. - expreso naturalmente Valkyon, Calaeena por su parte y sin afán de ofender a la mujer desvió su mirada colocando un dedo sobre le puente de su nariz.

-Oh ya veo, síganme por favor, seguramente deben estar cansados por el viaje. - más que para decirlo para ambos, lo decía al ver a Calaeena. Ambos le siguieron

Mientras comenzaban a entrar en el pueblo, Enna pudo observar a las mujeres haciendo diferentes labores y algunos niños jugando, de hecho, no era eso lo que le sorprendía, lo que le sorprendía era hasta ahora no encontrarse con ningún varón en su recorrido. La Onida los condujo hasta una cabaña cubierta casi en su totalidad de vegetación algunas lianas fueron hechas de lado para permitirles el paso, dentro era como otro pequeño bosque. Una fuente en medio y algunos troncos en el suelo que aparentaban ser asientos, frente a la fuente se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos negros que al verlos les sonrió cálidamente, Enna y Valkyón respondieron al gesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bienvenidos. - dijo la onida.- me alegra saber que la señorita Miiko acepto ayudarnos.

-La guarda siempre ofrece su ayuda a quienes lo necesite. - respondió el jefe de guardia.

-Y por eso les agradezco, y bien, sé que no solo están aquí para escuchar mi gratitud para tan rápida respuesta.

-Ciertamente, usted nos ha pedido ayuda para dos cosas, una la tenemos en claro, quiere alguien de su pueblo vaya al C.G. pero alguien debe ocupar su lugar aquí. - la matriarca asintió. - ¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Hasta hace poco, nosotras que no hacemos nada a nadie nos hemos visto atacadas. - dijo la mujer. - no sabemos de donde son, pero esos sujetos han secuestrado ya a varias de mis niñas.

-Imagino que los hombres de su aldea les han dejado desprotegidas para ir en busca de quienes fueron secuestradas ¿No? - hablo Enna, la mujer negó de forma seria.

-Veras, las Onidas siempre hemos sido independientes, pero al final siempre somos un pueblo de mujeres, algunos hombres de pueblos aledaños terminan enamorados de alguna de las onidas, algunas se marchan y otras regresan, por generaciones ha sido así, por desgracia a los varones no se les permite estar en este lugar. - Enna miro a Valkyon unos segundos. – cuando un niño nace, a cierta edad debe dejar la aldea.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, puede que lo descubras pronto.

-¿Eh?

Ewelein terminaba de untar ungüento sobre los rasguños en la piel de Roxan, aquello ardía demasiado, más de lo que podía imaginar, era como si le pusieran un trozo de carbón ardiendo sobre la piel.

-¿Cómo dices que te hiciste esto?

-Estaba intentando atrapar a Amaya pero creo se me fue de las manos. - respondió. – creo que le gusta la compañía de Prysm.

-Leiftan debería de tener más cuidado con su familiar ¿Le has dicho algo?

-¡No!- exclamo…no, es decir no quiero molestarlo, no fue nada grabe, seguro ya tiene muchas cosas en que pensar y no em gustaría molestarlo por esto.

-Roxan, últimamente te pasan muchas "desgracias"

-Bueno soy un imán de la mala suerte. - dijo con gracia. - a veces hay un periodo donde no todo me sale bien ¡Pero pronto pasara!

-Eso espero. - dijo por último para al final colocarle un pequeño parche en el costado. - eso será suficiente, los rasguños desaparecen al día siguiente.

-¡Gracias Ewlein! Bien, mejor me marcho tengo cosas por hacer.

La elfo, le sonrío tiernamente para comenzar a guardar los utensilios, Roxan salió de la enfermera mucho mejor, aunque le ardía un poco se sentía feliz, Ezarel estaba tan aturdido que seguro no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara por MUCHO tiempo y eso era bueno. Antes de poder siquiera poner un pie en las escaleras que conectaban a la biblioteca sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho, y ese garre le hacía comenzar a caminar hacia atrás de forma torpe.

-¡Ezarel!- exclamo.- ¿Qué haces…?

-Cállate y camina. - fue lo único que le dijo.

Rápidamente llegaron a la sala de alquimia donde el elfo cerró la puerta con seguro, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, Ezarel le "ordeno" sentarse cosa que ella obedeció sin decir nada, en ese lugar pudo observar claramente todos sus movimientos, mientras mascullaba algo en un lenguaje muy raro, en un cuenco echa algunas hierbas, un líquido carmín, gusanos y lo que parecían ser trozos de carne, mientras todo lo mesclaba esa cosa que preparaba comenzó a despedir un fétido olor que comenzó a marearla ¿Alguna pócima del olvido? Devia ser y de ser así ¿Qué olvidaría ella? ¿O sería él quien deseaba olvidar?

-Tomate esto. - ordeno, Roxan por instinto al querer alejarse de tan fétido olor se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu a callar y tómalo.

-No hasta que me digas que es y para que sirve.

-Que lo tomes te digo, no pienso permitir que mi linaje se vea manchado por una humana inútil.

Roxan entre abrió la boca con sorpresa sin decir nada… si eso era lo que claramente creía que era… arrugando el entre cejo tomo el cuenco que Ezarel le extendía, se levantó de su lugar y le lanzo aquello a la cara.

\- ¡Lamento que pienses eso! - le grito. - ¡Yo tampoco quiero manchar mi "linaje" con alguien como tú que no vale nada! - esta vez había logrado hacerla enfadar, salió de la sala dando un gran portazo tras de si, él por su parte soltó un fuerte grito en señal de frustración.

Enfadada salió del C.G en dirección a los jardines, hasta ahora era el único lugar donde podía mantener la calma y evitar matar a alguien.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor. - Roxan respingo en su lugar, tras de ella y sin que se diera cuenta se encontraba Leiftan sentado en un banco leyendo un libro. - ¿Es por el ataque de Amaya?

-¿Amaya?...oh… eso… bueno, como lo…

-Ewelein me dijo que últimamente nuestros familiares son muy unidos y celosos. - le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-N-no…no realmente…

-Sabes me encontré con un libro muy interesante de tu mundo. - Roxan observo el libro de pastas verdes con letras amarillas. – la historia dice que un niño para divertirse con las personas de su pueblo gritaba muchas veces "lobo, lobo" para causar pánico y al mismo tiempo satisfacer su diversión personal, pero cuando el verdadero lobo apareció, nadie le creyó al pobre y todas las ovejas fueron asesinadas.

-Bueno si, es una historia muy conocida y sobre todo se les cuenta a los niños para que no saquen provecho de sus mentiras por que tarde o temprano todo se descubre.

\- ¿Eso crees? – dejando el libro sobre el banco, se acercó hasta ella para clocar delicadamente su mano bajo su mentón. - ¿Quién serias tú en este cuento?

\- ¿Qué? - Leiftan había acortado la distan entre ambos le miraba fijamente a los ojos notando ese rubor natural en sus mejillas incrementando su tono. - Leiftan…

\- ¿Serias el niño que grita lobo? ¿Serias uno de los pobres y asustados pueblerinos? O ¿Serias el lobo?

-E-es que no te entiendo. - Leiftan se acercaba más y más a ella, estaba muy nerviosa tanto que solo eran cosa de segundos para que sus piernas temblaran. - por favor para…

Leiftan alzo la cabeza solo para depositar un beso en la frente de la chica y después separarse ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Solo tú eliges quien puedes ser, solo recuerda se necesita más de un lobo para matar a un ganado entero.

-Realmente no te entiendo.

-Es simple, si necesitas de mi ayuda…-con uno de sus dedos, toco en la frente de Roxan el lugar donde le había besado. - puedes pedirla.

La noche llego rápidamente, Valkyon y Enna habían recibido toda la información necesaria y sobre todo sabían que Onida iría con ellos de regreso al C.G … por como la matriarca les había contado los hombres no tenían permitido permanecer en la aldea, Calaeena ya se imaginaba a su jefe dormir en el bosque a las afueras mientras ella gozaba de una suave cama después de casi dos días de dormir a la intemperie, más como él iba para ayudarles le permitieron quedarse en una pequeña cabaña a la entrada de la aldea.

La noche estaba muy entrada y la de ojos azules odiaba el hecho de no poder dormir, sentía mucha incomodidad, no por la cama, sino que era algo más, se movía inquieta de un lado a otro, maldiciendo cada vez que podía, gritos comenzaron a escucharse cosa que le hizo levantarse de golpe sintiendo una gran punzada en la cabeza. Salió de la cabaña observando lo que ocurría, una cabaña estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, las mujeres corrían desesperadas mientras que sujetos cubiertos de negro de pies a cabeza tomaban a cuanta joven lograban atrapar.

-¡VALKYON!- grito, ella sola no podría con tantos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Estallo la bomba señoras y señores! Ezarel ah metido la pata y hasta el fondo con Roxan, por otro lado, Lieftan muestra su lado intrigante y seductor XD ¿Qué pasar en la aldea de las Onidas?**_

 _ **Espero les guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización :D**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook:**_


	9. Espera¡¿Qué!

Las Onidas estaban siendo juntadas en el centro de la aldea y posterior mente metidas a la fuerza en lo que parecían ser grandes jaulas ovaladas… familiares que parecían ser cruzas de elefantes y aves se encargaban de llevarse a las jóvenes capturadas. Enna no podía siquiera quedarse ahí parada si hacer algo, Valkyon estaba algo lejos y considerando que esos sujetos estarían por donde él, seguramente estaría protegiendo a las Onidas.

Una de ellas de largos cabellos negros, logro liberarse de su captor dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, para después comenzar a correr, el sujeto se lanzó contra ella tomándole de la falda de su largo vestido olivo haciéndole caer, Enna comenzó a correr hacia ella para ayudarle dando una fuerte patada en el rostro, un segundo sujeto le llego por detrás rodeándole el cuello con su brazo, la castaña le golpeo repetidas veces en el costado con los codos, hasta lograr liberarse, en el momento que observo al sujeto su visión se distorsiono mirando por breves segundos a otros dos al lado del tipo que no existían, su estómago se contrajo y las sensaciones de nauseas la invadieron haciéndole doblar las rodillas.

-No ahora…-mascullo cayendo de rodillas, la Onida se colocó a su lado rodeándole con los brazos y mirando con frialdad al sujeto.

Otro más llego sujetando a la azabache del cabello arrastrándola hacia atrás, el que antes había atacado a Calaeena, la tomo del brazo llevándosela casi a rastras hasta la jaula donde la otra chica había sido llevada.

-¡CALAEENA!

El grito de Valkyon la trajo a la realidad, un sonido similar al de un látigo se escuchó entre las suplicas de auxilio y llantos, las criaturas comenzaron a moverse de forma rápida, el estómago de la ojiazul no aguanto más y comenzó a devolver todo lo que tenía dentro, la onida hizo una mueca de asco, pero era comprensible, lo había visto en sus ojos, sabía que eso ocurriría.

\- ¡Detente! - ordeno la matriarca. - Valkyon detuvo su andar con brusquedad casi haciendo derrape sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Eh venido a ayudar, debo ir por ellas!

-Lo entiendo, mis hijas son mi prioridad como la tuya por esa joven, pero si te digo que esperes es por tu seguridad, muerto no le sirves a nadie, ni a tu guardia, ni a esta aldea que necesita de tu ayuda.

-Con todo respeto, no pienso escucharla.

-El bosque es muy peligroso ahora…

-Se defenderme.

-¡Milan!- tanto la matriarca como Valkyon miraron a sus espaldas, un grupo de hombres se acercó hasta ellos de manera rápida, la mujer entrecerró los ojos levemente, Valkyon hizo un movimiento para ponerse frente a ella, pero la mujer rápidamente le hizo una señal para detenerse.

-¿Les conoce?- pregunto él.

-Si, son parte de nuestra aldea. - le respondió. - con todo respeto, saben que ya no son bienvenidos, a pesar de ser hijos o esposos y hermanos.

-Mila…-un hombre de mayor edad salió de entre los demás hombres, Valkyon traba de mantener la calma, pero su preocupación por ir a rescatar a Calaeena era mayor. - respetamos tus reglas, pero debes dejar que les ayudemos, son nuestras esposas, hijas y hermanas las que están en peligro.

Milan, pareció meditarlo por un corto tiempo, debía de admitir que nunca en su historia habían sufrido algo similar, ellas no eran guerreras, eran almas puras que no hacían daño a nadie y sobre todo no podía poner por delante su orgullo como matriarca ante aquella situación, suspirando de manera resignada pidió a los hombres quedarse en ese lugar, mientras que el mayor y Valkyon le seguían de regreso a su morada.

En el C.G Roxan no podía conciliar el sueño, no iba a negar que lo que le dijo Ezarel realmente la había enfadado, pero lo que más le perturbaba era Leiftan, era como si él estuviera al tanto de todo lo que hasta ahora a echo… por otro lado, si le confiaba "eso" podría pensar muy mal de ella y era lo que menos quería. Podría, tal vez podría contarles la verdad a medias, pero seguramente él podría hacer algo que terminara haciendo que le dijera toda la verdad y seguramente los reuniría a los tres para hablar de eso, lo más lejos que podría llegar sería poner a Miiko al tanto de la situación, pero era algo que prefería no descubrir.

La mañana llego como cualquier otra, su familiar chillando para despertarle, alistarse, alimentarlo para después salir de su habitación para ir a desayunar, claro que después debería ir a buscarse ropa nueva… al salir de su habitación, un par de brazos rodearon su cuello haciéndole para atrás.

-¡Adivina! – dijeron, la castaña esbozo media sonrisa deshaciendo el garre para ver a Karenn directamente.- ¡Nev regreso!

-Seguro lo extrañaste por estos días, regreso antes de lo planeado. - la joven tenía una amplia sonrisa, algo le decía que no era por el regreso de su hermano, seguramente ya se había enterado de algo bueno. - ¿no?

-Ahora mismo está con Miiko pero eso no es lo mejor. - la sonrisa se amplió un poco más mostrando todos sus dientes y más sus pequeños colmillos, como si fuera una niña pequeña junto los brazos frente a ella moviendo rápidamente las rodillas y soltando un pequeño grito de emoción. - ¡Ah traído un regalo!

Roxan enarco una ceja de forma divertida, Nevra malcriaba demasiado a su hermana y hasta ahora no sabía que después de una misión, él le trajera regalos ¿Para quién más podría ser? Sabían que la reunión con Miiko se prolongaría un poco más y de nada servía se quedasen en ese lugar y menos cuando la castaña moría de hambre y tenía cosas que hacer ese día, ambas bajaron a la cantina encontrándose con Alajea de paso, recibieron sus raciones y se sentaron en una mesa solo escuchando a la vampira suponer que era lo que su hermano le había traído. Ezarel por su parte había visto a la humana entrar con las otras dos, seguía enfadado por lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo seguía terriblemente confundido.

-Escuche que en esas regiones ¡hacen tiaras de lapislázuli! ¿Lo imaginan? Seré la envidia de todas en el C.G

-Seguro te verías más hermosa con un collar de corales. - añadió la sirena, Roxan solo les escuchaba en silencio.

-Creo es algo más grande, cuando le vi llegar vi el regalo en sus manos. ¡Seguro es alguna prende exclusiva!

-Saben, escucharlas así me da un poco de nostalgia… en mi mundo tenía una amiga que siempre estaba al tanto de la moda y una vez me forzó a ir a comprar algo nuevo, incluso eligió mi ropa interior.

Antes de que alguna le pudiera contestar algo, un golpe seco les hizo brincar en sus lugares, Ezarel había dejado un vaso que despedía un horrible olor que les revolvió el estómago, su mirada jade se aferró a los orbes lilas de Roxan.

-Yo…-dijo él, las tres se miraron sin entender nada.

-¡No lo pienso tomar!- exclamo ella haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Alajea, Ezarel gruño intentado decir algo pero al no poder hacerlo un carmín se instaló en sus mejillas.- P-por f…

-Por el oráculo ¡Ezarel intenta disculparse! - exclamo Karren, todos en la cantina se giraron a verlos, Ezarel rápidamente recobro la compostura.

-¡JAMAS!- grito él tomando el vaso nuevamente y marchándose, insistiría con eso pero mejor hasta que ella estuviera sola, no quería que nadie se enterara de nada.

Mientras el elfo salía a toda prisa del lugar, Nevra llego actuando como siempre solía hacerlo, pareció buscar a alguien con la mirada y cuando le encontró se acercó.

\- ¡Les dije seguro es algo estupendo! - exclamo la vampira intentando aguantar la emoción. Nevra se les acercó saludando como siempre, besando la frente de su hermana, Roxan le miro indiferente, recordaba lo último que le dijo antes de que partiera a su misión, la "venganza" continuaba, no cedería a su petición de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Nev! ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Alajea, Nevra miro el regalo envuelto en una tela blanca atada con un lazo rojo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el camino detrás de las chicas.

-Esto es para ti.- Karenn quien antes estaba emocionada ahora miraba todo perpleja, el regalo estaba en las manos de Roxan quien parecía más aturdida que ella.- espero te guste.

-¿Q-que hay de…?- intento preguntar Karenn, Roxan dudaba ya no le era tan fácil confiar en él por sus historial de bromas, el vampiro pareció captar el mensaje y abrió el regalo en su lugar, de ahí saco un hermoso conjunto celeste, no lo negaría, era hermoso y para ella pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gusto el último detalle?- pregunto ignorando por completo a las otras dos mientras dejaba eso en las manos de la castaña.

-S-si, gracias, no debías de…

-¡NEVRA!- grito la menor.- ¡¿Dónde está mi regalo?!

-¿Perdona?

-¡¿Por qué a ella le has traído un regalo y no a mí?! ¡Soy tu hermana, siempre me traes regalos y no a ella!

-Karen tranquila. - pidió Roxan, los que seguían en ese lugar se giraron para ver el "espectáculo"- la verdad si te molesta, puedes quedártelo, gracias por el detalle Nevra, pero Karenn tiene razón ella es tu hermana.

-No, el regalo es para ti, Karenn que seas mi hermana no te da el derecho de hacer estos berrinches, siempre te eh traído cosas, pero por una vez que decida hacerlo con otra persona no significa que el mundo se acabe y además…

Sin dejarlo terminar, ella se dio media vuelta para marcharse, se veía muy dolida, Roxan no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso, aunque intento regresar el regalo, Nevra se lo impidió, Alejea se fue en búsqueda de Karenn, realmente no quería ser "enemiga" de ella. Sin ninguna misión para ese día, tras un largo rato y sin ninguna misión para ella, fue a su habitación para probarse el nuevo atuendo, era lindo y le quedaba perfecto, pero el asunto de Karenn no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Decidió salir a buscarla, en el camino se había topado un par de veces con Ezarel quien más de una vez le insistía en que debía tomarse aquella cosa rara.

-¡No lo are! – dijo firme.- no sé que cosa le echaste y no sé si sea veneno.

-Explicarte es uno de mis menores intereses ahora…

-Ahora me escucharas… si no quieres que este secreto salga a la luz, deja de fastidiarme, te aprecio como amigo insufrible, pero tengo un límite y si sigues con eso gritare a los cuatro vientos lo que paso.

-Una humana ¿Me amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras, solo hagamos de cuenta que nada paso ¿si? Y ya deja de insistirme

Ezarel pareció pensarlo, realmente no recordaba nada y era lo que más le preocupaba, pero ¿si nada paso? Definitivamente algo debió de pasar para que ambos terminaran lastimados… físicamente, no es como si Scar lo hubiera atacado y después a ella.

Roxan siguió su camino hasta las fuentes donde encontró a Karenn la pobre se vea tan deprimida, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su lado.

-Te queda bien esa ropa. - le dijo con desgano, Roxan se formó a sonreír de medio lado.

-Oye en verdad no sabía que esto pasaría yo…

-Nevra dejo un anillo de lapislázuli en mi cama antes de ir a hablar con Miiko, sería una sorpresa, me deje llevar por los celos pero…¡Es que siempre es a mí a quien me da regalos!- expreso de modo triste, casi queriendo llorar.

-Lo entiendo, pero no eres tú quien decide, esto nació de Nevra y lo quiero como amigo… aunque me moleste siempre…"y porque se _siente aun culpable de lo que supuestamente paso"_ – pensó.- en fin, Karenn…

-Lo entiendo, me disculpare con él después…

Al menos Roxan estaba segura que no estaba enojada con ella.

Los animales habían parado su "huir" las onidas estaban muy asustadas por lo que ocurría, mientras que en la jaula donde estaba Calaenna, solo miraba cada acción echa por los sujetos, le había parecido escuchar sobre una "venta de oro" mientras mostraban sus espadas, otros hablaban sobre la Silfide, uno de ellos le miraba con furia un par de veces sus compañeros tuvieron que alejarlo cuando se acercaba a la jaula era como si quisiera sacarla para darle una lección por haberlo golpeado.

-Idiota. - Mascullo para si, la onida a su lado le miro levemente, para regresar su mirada a sus compañeras.

Calaeena se inclinó casi de golpe comenzando a toser, la sensación amarga se instaló nuevamente en su garganta, nunca le había pasado algo similar por lo general era por las mañanas, pero seguro que con todo el ajetreo eso le empeoro.

-Deberías intentar relajarte un poco no te ara bien. - dijo la Onida.- tienes suerte al menos a ti no te van a esquilar como a nosotras.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿No lo sabes? - Enna negó con la cabeza. - bien… en mi pueblo existe una leyenda, dice que si cortas el cabello de una Onida este se hace oro, por eso dejamos que nuestro cabello sea extremadamente largo. Imagino que por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Y es verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno si… ahora es muy raro que una Onida nazca de tal forma. - jalando un mechón de cabello logro cortar unos cuantos, el cabello no cambio para nada. - Mi madre si mal no me equivoco es la única que puede hacerlo.

-Si no es verdad, ellos las venderán al bajo mundo y el oráculo sabrá que destino les depara.

-Mi nombre es Valissa y ¿tu?

-Calaeena. – respondió, una arcada salió involuntariamente de su parte haciéndole respirar agitadamente.

-No es bueno para ustedes la situación.

-Ya lo sé… pero Valkyon y yo fuimos enviados para ayudarles.

-No me refería a él, sino a ÉL.- recalco, Calaeena le miro extraño sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- pregunto asustada, Valissa medito un poco la situación pensando en cómo hablar.

-Bueno es difícil explicar, llámalo un don o simplemente costumbre, pero nosotras podemos ver a través de la mirada de una mujer que esta se hace más brillante mientras la vida crese en su interior.

-Eh…

-Que… estas embarazada…

-¡EH!

-¡Tráiganla!- el grito de uno de los hombres llamo su atención, Calaeena estaba en shock total por esa notica, la jaula donde estaban fue abierta y el sujeto que antes había sido golpeado por ella sonreía de forma cruel, la hizo salir del lugar jalándole con brusquedad de los brazos, por mero instinto la joven llevo las manos alrededor de su estómago.- lo vas a pagar caro, humillar al hijo del jefe, no será perdonado tan fácil.

Calaeena solo podía ver pero no escuchar, la noticia le había afectado tanto que ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo… las onidas gritaron, los sujetos de igual modo solo que con rabia, algunos intentabas escapar y otros se quedaron a luchar…¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡OH MI GOSH! Pues las cosas se pusieron intensas con Calaeena y Valkyon…. ¿Quién será el padre? XD ¿lograran rescatarlas a tiempo? ¿Qué ocurrió al final? Por otro lado, Roxan supo cómo poner en jaque a Ezarel, por fin la venganza está funcionando, Nevra quiere ganar con regalos el perdón de la chica jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	10. El lobo que viste de oveja

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, trayéndola al mundo real cuando alguien el sujeto del brazo y con fuerza necesaria para ponerla de pie y no lastimarla, sus sentidos parecieron a verse reactivado, sujetos extraños estaban atacando a los que le secuestraron junto con las Onidas. Eran más que los otros tipos de negro, sin siquiera observar al que le sostenía, presto más a tención al como las Onidas eran liberadas de las jaulas.

-Vamos…- escucho, ahora era que Calaeena tomaba conciencia de quien era, Valkyon miraba casi toda la escena de una forma tan más fría y seria que la piel se le erizaba, el jefe de Obsidiana la llevo hasta un grupo de liberadas mujeres, para después él marcharse con los demás para capturar a los que seguían poniendo resistencia.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Valissa se abrió paso entre las demás sujetándole de los brazos, ella apenas asintió ligeramente.

La azabache sentía el cuerpo contrario frio, nunca podría a verse imaginado que dar una noticia que a pesar de las circunstancias debía ser grata, podía afectarle a tal grado, no podría decir se sentía culpable, algo en su interior le decía que de no haberlo hecho esa mujer pudo haber hecho una locura y poner en riesgo la vida que llevaba dentro ahora.

Tras varios minutos, el grupo de onidas se fue dispersando, algunas abrazaban a los sujetos, otras atendían algunas heridas que se pudieron haber ocasionado en esa lucha, las jaulas se llenaron de los secuestradores y otros tantos se encontraban atados formando un circulo entre ellos. Valkyon intento vagamente sacar información a esos tipos, a pesar de ser frio y serio lo tomaban a burla y honestamente él podría usar otros métodos, pero tenía un código que respetar, usar otros métodos era trabajo de Nevra. Dando la orden de vigilarlos se fue acercando hasta Calaeena quien seguía en su mundo intentando asimilar, Valkyon no comprendía por que su estado, si bien era la primera vez que le secuestraban ¿Tanto así le afecto? O será que… evitando siquiera pensar, acorto la distancia lo más rápido que pudo.

-Calaeena.- le llamo, la chica alzo su mirada centrándose fijamente en aquellos orbes color miel.- ¿Estas…?

\- ¡Eres un idiota!- exclamo, levantándose de un golpe, Valkyon apenas pudo generar un gesto de interrogación.- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¿Por qué, que?

-¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?! ¡Estuve perturbada yo no…! No… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Casi nos pasa algo y tu apenas llegaste a tiempo!

-Sabes que no dejaría les hicieran daño, ni a ti, ni a las Onidas, ahora solo intenta calmarte.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil ¡Porque tu no estuviste a punto de perder a alguien que crece dentro de ti! - molesta, soltó un golpe en el pecho del Valkyon, este está muy sorprendido por esa actitud. Calaeenna por su parte se había marchado muy molesta a otro lado, realmente le costaba asimilarlo, no por que no lo quisiera, sino por el peligro de hace minutos atrás, eso era lo que la tenía perturbada, su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de lo que pudo haber pasado si ellos no hubieran logrado llegar a tiempo.

Mientras que la noche comenzaba a caer en la guardia de Eel, Roxan y Chrome se encargaban del mantenimiento de lo que parecían establos, habían logrado reparar un par de postes y una parte del techo echo con paja que había sido removido por el viento durante la noche, a la joven desde un principio ver ese tipo de construcción le recordaba a las ilustraciones de los libros que su abuela le contaba para dormir cuando niña. Si, todo lo que había en Eldarya le recordaba su antiguo hogar o tal vez no.

-Me explicas…Hasta ahora no eh visto a ningún caballo en Eldarya.- el lobo, dejo con fastidio el tenedor con el cual lanzaba paja dentro de uno de los espacios del establo.

-Ya te expliqué que aquí no podemos tener ganados u otros animales de tu mundo, simplemente no creo que sobrevivan.

-Los caballos pueden alimentarse del pasto y frutas, y sé que no podrían alimentarse correctamente por las frutas que están aquí, pero ¿Para que son exactamente estos establos?

-Son como las habitaciones personales de los familiares.

-¿Eh?

-Algunos de los comerciantes van fuera para conseguir sus mercancías o vienen de lejos y la única posada de Eel no permite el acceso a Familiares que ocupan toda la habitación de un huésped, por eso son estos establos.

-O sea que los usan como animales de carga.

-No tanto así, pero si. - le afirmo.

\- Sabes, desde hace tiempo siento que estas misiones son muy… simples, desde que llegue las cosas eran un poco más movidas ¿Alguna razón?

-Nunca nos viene de más un descanso Roxan… pero tienes razón, las cosas están muy tranquilas, excepto por la misión de Valkyon.- ambos suspiraron resignados, para después centrarse en terminar aquello.

Chrome se ofreció a llenar el informe por ambos, cosa que ella le agradeció, ya era tarde y el viento soplaba frio, pero aún no estaba del todo oscuro, decidió caminar un poco antes de regresar a su habitación, en silencio recapitulo todo lo sucedido aquel día: Nevra regreso de su misión, trayéndole un lindo regalo, Ezarel insistía en que tomara esa cosa rara y por último los celos de Karenn por el regalo. Y hasta ahora no se había topado con nadie, por primera vez en dos días no era el centro de burlas producidas por tan pesadas bromas.

-Pareces muy feliz. – la voz tras de ella le hizo girarse casi de golpe, Leiftan tenía una habilidad para aparecer cuando nadie se lo imaginaba, tal como un ninja.

-No mucho… quiero decir, hoy solo fue un día normal. – El sonrió ligeramente por aquella respuesta, caminando hasta ella coloco una mano sobre su hombro. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ahora que lo preguntas, si, necesito hablar con alguien. - haciéndose a un lado y tomando la mano de la joven de orbes lilas, la coloco sobre su brazo para comenzar a caminar juntos. Ambos llegaron hasta donde el gran cerezo, sus pétalos bajaban con gracia meciéndose con el ligero viento, día, tarde o noche, el árbol parecía mágico y sobre todo era su lugar favorito en toda la ciudad.

-Y… ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Veras… hace tiempo conozco a una chica. - pauso, Roxan no pudo evitar hacer un gesto torciendo levemente los labios, pensaba que hablaría de ella en tercera persona, y recordó también la última conversación que tuvieron. - sabes que nunca hablaría de ti de otra forma.

-Perdona… puedes seguir.

-Gracias, como decía, esa chica, siempre fue segura de si misma, pero tenía un problema: Ella pensaba que hacer las cosas por su cuenta sin ayuda de nadie saldrían mucho mejor, pero nadie en este mundo es perfecto y no pedir ayuda fue su error.

-Leiftan, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero y aunque has dicho que no lo arias, estás hablando de mí, podrías ser directo y no desviarte de lo que sea que quieras decirme. – él sonrió, sabía que no podría engañarla de esa forma y le sorprendía que a pesar de aparentar ser segura de si misma, fuera tan inocente.

-Bien, más has descubierto, lo que quiero decir pequeña rebelde, es que desde un tiempo para acá te eh notado muy distinta, como si sintieras ganar cierta satisfacción con algo que no sé que es, pero que podría salirse de tus manos y terminar muy mal ¿Me entiendes?

-U-un poco…- De acuerdo, había olvidado ese detalle, Leiftan estaba sospechando, no solo sospechando había confirmado casi todo obviando que no sabía nada de lo que había hecho para que, su estado actual fuera ese. - ¿Tan obvia soy?

-Para alguien tan atento como yo, si… para algunos despistados, sigues siendo normal. - dijo golpeando ligeramente le puente de su nariz. - Con esto no quiero intuirte a que me agrada enterarme de las bromas a los demás, me molesta, si, pero a veces es bueno regresar el favor.

Roxan soltó un chillido de frustración mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, tenía que pensar y rápido, seguro él entendería si ella le dijera que prefería mantenerlo al margen de la situación, por otro estaría en serios problemas cuando y como él dice se le llegase a salir de las manos. Mordiéndose los labios y respirando lo más profundo que sus pulmones resistieron, soltó el aire.

-Tu ganas, voy a contarte, pero pase lo que pase por favor, no me juzgues y no pienses mal de mi, tú lo has dicho a veces solo se necesita que se les devuelva el favor.

Internamente Leiftan sonreía de satisfacción, recordando que el no gozaba de "los chismes" prefería mantenerse al margen, pero Roxan sin duda alguna era alguien que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. La joven omitiendo el hecho de haber recibido _ayuda_ externa comenzó a relajarle todo lo que hizo, primero con Nevra, no iba a negar que estaba roja de la vergüenza por contar aquello y que por dentro su ser parecía estar hirviendo tal cual lo aria una langosta al cocinarse, después paso a contar lo mismo con Ezarel y la cómica historia de su pelea contra le familiar de este, Leiftan no pudo evitar no comenzar a reírse al igual que ella.

-Entonces los dos están muy arrepentidos por lo que no paso.

-Exacto, Nnevra me dio un regalo y Ezarel… bueno esta perturbado.

-Puedo imaginarlo, pero ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir con esto?

-Bueno pensaba en dejarlo así simplemente sin decir que todo fue una broma de mi parte, solo que le tiempo pasara y quedara como una "trágica" anécdota para ellos. – confeso, Leiftan parecía meditarlo, si bien era una buena idea el tiempo a veces era traicionero.

En la aldea de las Onidas, todos habían regresado, los secuestradores se encontraban siendo custodiados en el bosque, por los hombres de las Onidas, algunas entre lágrimas abrazaban a las demás contando la horrible experiencia, mientras que la matriarca el hombre que le conocía y Valkyon comenzaron a hablar en medio de la pequeña aldea.

-Entonces no dijeron sus motivos para atacarnos. - afirmo la mujer pensativa.

-Ni siquiera se atreven a abrir la boca. – dijo con molestia el jefe de guardia. – ya eh pedido a uno de los que nos ayudaron ir por algunos miembros para que ayudasen en la vigilancia. – Si no es mucha la molestia señora Milan, por su seguridad y hasta saber que ha pasado con las demás Onidas secuestradas, me gustaría extender nuestra estadía con ustedes.

-No me parece ningún problema, sobre todo siento que la joven madre debe seguir algo afectada. - Valkyon desvió la mirada a la cabaña donde habían dejado a Enna para que se recuperara.

Dentro del lugar, Enna se encontraba recostada en la cama, ya el susto había pasado y podía asimilar mejor las cosas, por mucho tiempo trato de asegurarse que esos "malestares" que ya tenían no eran a causa de una futura enfermedad estacional, pensaba que pronto pasaría, pero no, la realidad era otra, estaba embarazada. Floppy se había acurrucado sobre su estómago, siendo ligeramente mecida por el sube y baja de su estómago, a Enna le pareció un gesto enternecedor, pues desde su posición apenas podía ver la bonita rosa de su cola.

Valkyon cruzo la puerta procurando no hacer ruido al abrirla, pero al parecer su intento fue en vano, pues la de ojos azules rápidamente se giró a verlo.

-Entonces… ¿Estas embarazada?

-Perturbador ¿verdad? – en una respuesta él solo sonrió. – lo único malo de todo esto, es que ya no poder hacer más misiones como estas.

-Lo dices como si fuera una tortura.

-La tortura será para el desgraciado del padre puedo asegurártelo.

-Su pongo que podrá sobrevivir a ese tormento. – Valkyon no solía mostrarse tan afectuoso con las personas, eran de hecho escasos los casos y Enna era uno de ellos.

Tres días después uno de los miembros que había viajado junto con Valkyon, regreso al C.G dando la notica. El jefe de Obsidiana retrasaría su llegada por lo menos casi un més, explicando con todo detalle tal cual su jefe le pidió a Miiko la situación, obviando el estado de Calaeena para que de tal modo Miiko no ordenara su pronta vuelta, cuando Valkyon regresara seria junto a los cabezas de ese grupo de bandoleros para sacarles la información sobre las Onidas desaparecidas y con la nueva recluta.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, mucho para su gusto, en ese mes muchas cosas cambiaron y gran ejemplo fue la relación entre Nevra, Roxan y Ezarel. Nevra cada tanto llevaba nuevos regalos a la puerta de la joven humana los cuales él aseguraba eran inofensivos, una muestra de "paz" entre ambos, por su parte Ezarel, desistió al intento de que Roxan bebiera de la pócima cuando en un descuido de Ewelein robo la información médica de la humana y no vio que su compañera anotara algo anormal en la humana, y además había desistido porque cuando intento engañarla para tomarla, ella fue más astuta y en un descuido cambio los vasos y él termino bebiendo aquella asquerosidad.

-Ya mañana regresa valkyon. - comento la chica. - el C.G. no es el mismo sin él, pareciera como si se marchara una eternidad.

-Tampoco exageres. – dijo Chrome con desgano. – a veces eso llega a pasar.

-Sera, pero él es un gran amigo, eso no evitara que lo extrañe.

-Si lo que digas. - el lobo alzo su mirada al cielo, por aburrición había acompañado a la humana al bosque para buscar una rara fruta que uno de los purrekos necesitaba, se habían demorado casi todo él día en buscarla aun con ayuda de los familiares, el viento soplaba más frio que de costumbre y las opacas nubes eran muestra de una próxima tormenta y ellos aún estaban lejos de las puertas.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la lluvia se desato con fuerza, ambos corrían para poder llegar a las puertas y resguardarse de la lluvia, mientras emprendían la carrera, Roxan tuvo la desgracia de tropezar con una raíz salida en el suelo que le provocó caer sobre un charco que posiblemente se hubiera formado desde hace tiempo y no por la lluvia.

-¡Diablos!

-¡Después te quejas, rápido!-

Minutos más tarde y todos empapados llegaron a su destino, Purral ya no estaba donde antes y era lógico pensarlo, tendrían que esperar al día de mañana para entregar la fruta y recibir la recompensa prometida: un objeto valioso del mundo de los humanos traído hace mucho tiempo, era algo que a ella le interesaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Desde aquí puedo decir comienza lo más emocionante, el lobo (Leiftan) se viste de oveja siendo el aliado de Roxan en esta venganza que ya casi cree olvidada ¿Alguien más piensa que los regalos de Nevra tienen alguna otra intención? El remordimiento parece carcomerlo o quien sabe XD… Ezarel caíste nuevamente jajaja de solo imaginar su expresión, ladrón de archivos médicos tenía que ser solo para respirar paz jajajaja y Calaeena oh dios siento miedo de quien pueda ser el padre Xdd**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	11. Hope

Había llegado a su habitación chorreando agua sus pasos eran pesados todo le pesaba por la cantidad de agua en sus ropas, se quitó las prendas rápidamente escuchando el pesado sonido mojado que estas producían al caer al suelo… se colocó el pijama y del armario saco una manta hecha de lana de Crylasm, ya sentía un poco el cuerpo pesado y sin pensárselo más se metió en la cama quedando dormida rápidamente.

Despertó con los primeros rallos del sol colándose a través de la  
ventana se sentó sobre la cama con algo de cansancio la cabeza le dolía ligeramente pero nada exagerado, un sabor amargo se instaló en su garganta, no quería darse falsas ideas además nada que una buena ducha no le calmara, seguramente eso pasaría. El día comenzó con total naturalidad, se ducho y se alisto para ir directo a la cantina a recibir sus raciones del desayuno.

A pesar que los pasillos era algo silencioso aun en el día el ambiente lo podía sentir pesado al bajar por las escaleras, sus pasos casi se detuvieron en seco al ver a tantos miembros de la guardia casi amontonados, acercándose un poco más pudo observar a penas de forma leve un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro siendo escoltados por algunos soldados, Miiko junto a los jefes de guardia estaban parados al frente de la entrada principal del C.G.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto para sí. Alguien le tomo del brazo llamando su atención, los orbes esmeralda de Karenn le miraron de forma seria.

-Esos sujetos fueron los que atacaron la aldea de las Onidas.- le dijo, Roxan miro mejor en dirección a Miiko Valkyon y Calaenna estaban hablando con la kitzune en otro momento sentiría gran felicidad por verlos de regreso pero ahora le intrigaba un poco también entre ellos pudo ver a una mujer de largos cabellos azabache.

Sus memorias afloraron, esa conversación donde Miiko le decía que cuando Valkyon regresara, lo aria con una de las Onidas que ocuparía su lugar, un miedo recorrió toda su columna y de forma lenta comenzó a retroceder, sus pasos lentos se hicieron una carrera hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Miiko meditaba la situación, todo lo que Valkyon y Calaeena le contaron en el tiempo que duraron en la aldea ninguno de esos sujetos había querido soltar la lengua, ni siquiera cuando les hicieron pensar que nadie los vigilaba nadie dijo nunca nada, su mirada azul se posó sobre la Onida quien con los brazos cruzados le sostenía la mirada.

-Nevra.- llamo y el jefe de la guardia sombra le miro.- ya sabes que hacer.

-Entendido.- Miiko soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Valissa.- le llamo, la azabache desligo sus brazos haciendo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.- lamento mucho que tu llegada se vea ensombrecida con todo esto.

-Descuide, Mi madre, les agradece por la ayuda proporcionada.- dijo mirando a Valkyon y Calaeena.

-Bien seguro todos ustedes están cansados por todo esto, Valkyon, Calaeena por que no van con Ewelein, Eazarel…

-Si.

-Ya tenemos preparada una habitación para Valissa, has el favor de llevarla.- pidió.

-Entre mis funciones de jefe no está el ser un guía.- dijo con ligero fastidio, la azabache le miro de forma fulminante mientras torcía los labios, ante tal gesto él sonrió con burla.

-Entonces vea por Roxan y dile que…- el estómago del elfo se contrajo ligeramente, hacia algunos días que no había cruzado palabra con la humana, si bien pudo haber ocurrido algo entre ellos y por el tiempo que había pasado no se atrevía a mirarla, por primera vez se sentía un poco intimidado.

-Si me lo permites.- la voz de Leiftan se hizo escuchar entre ellos.- Yo me ocupare de la señorita Valissa.

-De acuerdo, Kero por favor trae a Roxan necesitare hablar con ella de todo esto.

-Miiko realmente ¿De qué te servirá la humana en todo esto?- cuestiono Ezarel, no podía evitar que incluso él y Nevra habían olvidado que ella seria en viada a ladea de las Onidas cuando Valissa se les uniera en el C.G.

-Eso es algo que ya discutiré con ustedes después, Kero ve por ella, dile que la veré en la sala de cristal.

En la habitación Roxan estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de lo que pasaría, inevitablemente seria mandada lejos por mucho tiempo y eso fue el detonante para que sus esperanzas de volver a casa se desvanecieran como el humo, sus ojos ardían, la cabeza aún más le dolía y su garganta estaba hecha un nudo terrible, su familiar se acurruco sobre sus piernas frotando con cabeza contra su estómago en señal de afecto cosa que le agradeció, un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios, lo mejor sería aceptarlo, al final no tenía más opciones no era como si de la nada aparecieran personas queriendo evitar que ella se marchara del C.G. ¿ o si?... no incluso eso era aún menos posible.

La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada un par de veces, con cuidado aparto a su familiar para ir a abrir la puerta, Kero se encontraba del otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, evidentemente Roxan se vea en muy mal estado.

-S-si, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿Sucede algo?

-Miiko quiere verte en la sala del cristal.- respondió.- por que no vas antes con Ewelein podría informarle a Miiko para que te dé un poco de tiempo.

-Gracias Kero, pero así está bien, iré a ver que necesita y después iré con Ewelein.

Pasado solo algunos minutos Roxan llego hasta donde Miiko, la kitzune revisaba sentada al pie de los pequeños escalones que conectaban con el cristal algunos informes que la Valkyon había escrito durante su estadía en aquel lugar. Roxan dudo en llamarle más no fue necesario, Miiko noto su presencia casi desde que entro a la sala.

-Llegas tarde.- le dijo, ella en respuesta soltó un ligero sonido.

-Kero me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

-Si, como recordaras, hace casi un mes te dije que cuando Valkyon regresara lo aria con una de las Onidas a la cual debías sustituir por un tiempo en su aldea ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si y supongo que ahora debo preparar mis cosas para marcharme. Miiko rodo los ojos como siempre Roxan debía de adelantarse a sus palabras.

-No exactamente.- dijo.- si tienes que prepararte, pero no ahora, veras realmente no sé si estés al tanto, pero, la aldea de las Onidas ha tenido demasiadas dificultades y hasta no saber nada no me arriesgare a ponerte en peligro.- Eso si que era algo nuevo Miiko ¿Preocupada por ella? ¿Estaba enferma?

-Si mal no recuerdo Miiko, Leiftan había dicho que la decisión era unánime, es decir que los tres jefes de la guardia debían estar de acuerdo para mandarme a ese lugar y eran un voto a favor y uno en contra ¿Valkyon ha decidido ya?

-Prefiero que por el día de hoy descanse, ese tema lo tratare con él mañana, pero en caso de que el oráculo este a tu favor y la respuesta sea que te quedas ya tengo a otra chica en mente que ocupara tu lugar.

Aquello sí que le supo terriblemente mal, se puso a pensar en aquella chica, y si tenía familia y si por su culpa por no querer ir ella les echaría mucho de menos… con todo eso en la cabeza abandono la sala del cristal comenzando a caminar por los pasillos, tan metida estaba en sus cosas que termino chocando con alguien.

-Perdón yo…

-Yo te recuerdo…-dijo la otra persona, Roxan apenas fue consciente de que Leiftan estaba detrás de la otra persona.- ¡Eres quien me ayudo la otra vez! Roxan ¿Cierto?

-Esto si… Valissa entonces tu aldea te ha mandado al C.G

-De cierta forma.

-Lamento interrumpirles.- hablo Leiftan.- Pero ahora debo llevar a Valissa a su habitación, ya podrán hablar más tarde.

-Oh si, lo siento yo tengo que…

-¡ Roxan!

Del otro lado del pasillo los tres pudieron ver a Chrome correr hasta ellos, el pobre lobo estaba muy agitado.

-¿Qué pasa Chrome?

-Purral tiene rato esperando por la fruta que fuiste a conseguirle ayer.- cierto con todo lo que estaba pasando, ese le avía olvidado ese detalle.

Roxan se apresuró en ir a su habitación y tomar la fruta que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama. Ambos sabían que purral no tenía un lugar fijo donde establecerse y buscarlo en le mercado seria un poco difícil, pues el gato se movía mucho de lugar.

-¡Purral!... por favor disculpa, tenia unas cosas que hacer con Miiko y…

-¿Conseguiste la fruta?- le interrumpio, ella extendió la fruta rosada con marrón- ¡Perfecto! – Roxan y Chrome se miraron aquello era como si el felino tuviera entre sus manos el caramelo más codiciado por todo el mundo.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es la recompensa de Roxan por la fruta?

-¡Chrome!- le regaño, aunque también estaba ansiosa por saberlo no era el modo de decirlo.

-Oh es verdad.- del pequeño costal que siempre llevaba consigo saco un pequeño cofre de madera pintado en violeta con múltiples decoraciones de joyas, a su mente vino rápidamente el estilo exuberante de la decoración hindú, donde todo en su mayoría debía poseer joyas.- esto fue un gran tesoro para el mundo de los humanos, una leyenda.

Al tenerlo sobre sus manos, miro a Chrome quien impaciente esperaba porque ella abriera el cofrecito, al abrirlo, encontró dentro una joya azul rodeada por pequeños diamantes blancos unidos a una cadena de oro blanco, Roxan quedo con la boca abierta ¡Era la primera vez que podía ver una joya así de cerca! No mucho mejor era la primera vez que le regalaban una joya, y debía serlo por que el diamante pesaba ligeramente entre sus manos.

-Nos majamos bajo la lluvia solo por una piedra.- espeto el lobo, purral le miro con el entrecejo arrugado.

-No solo es una "piedra"- dijo con molestia.- mi padre me conto que esta joya fue llamada por los humanos como Hope

-¡Hope! ¡La joya maldita!

-¿La conoces?- preguntaron ambos, Purral por curiosidad y Chrome por intrigar él no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-Sí, mi madre trabajo en un museo donde se exhibían toda clase de objetos malditos supuestamente, dicen que esta joya causo la muerte de muchas personas históricas en mi mundo, pero… ¿Desde cuándo esta la joya en Eldarya?

-Si mal no recuerdo desde el gran exilio.- contesto Purral, Roxan hizo un cálculo rápido, la última vez que visito el museo donde trabajaba su madre fue casi un año y la joya aún era exhibida y ahora que lo recordaba, según la historia el diamante fue cortado en dos.

-No creerás que realmente esta maldita esa piedra ¿o sí?

-Chrome hasta hace nada no creía en la existencia de ustedes.

-Puedo asegurarte pequeña, que los rumores son falsos, la leyenda cuenta que sus portadores terminaban muertos al adquirir la joya, pero repito esta ha estado en mi familia desde el exilio es inofensiva.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me la das entonces? Has dicho que siempre ha estado en tu familia.

-Honestamente, a mí no me interesa tenerla no es mi estilo, es por eso que prefiero dártela, claro gracias a tu ayuda tengo esto.- dijo mostrando la fruta.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Y yo que pensaba sería algo más interesante.

Y como siempre el día paso rápido, a la mañana siguiente Roxan había despertado aun peor le dolía todo el cuerpo, su garganta dolía y la cabeza aún más era definitivo, estaba por enfermar, a veces creía que todo podía ser psicológico, así que si se ocupaba de otras cosas los malestares se le pasarían. Intento seguir con sus rutinas diarias, desayunar buscar misiones etc.

Por otro lado, Valkyon se encontraba en la cantina solo sentado pensando en lago de forma distraída hasta que Nevra y Ezarel se sentaron en su mesa.

-El hijo prodigo ha regresado.- dijo Ezarel con burla.- venga que ayer no pudimos dártela bienvenida.

-No hacía falta que lo hicieran, pero gracias.

-Y Valkyon ¿nos contaras que tal te fue? O solo nos dirás "todo bien" –dijo Nevra.

-Ya saben todo lo que ocurrió.

-Si, si, tuviste que rescatar a la enana.

-Ezarel… aunque si soy sincero hay algo… ayer note algo extraño en este lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono el vampiro.

\- Roxan … parecen asustados cuando la ven ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?  
Ambos chicos sintieron frio, Nevra tenía una muy buena razón y se preguntaba por qué Ezarel parecía haberle huido, es cierto que hasta ahora no pensaba en eso ¿Por qué? Y sin saberlo Ezarel pensaba casi lo mismo de Nevra.

-Eh estado muy ocupado para las bromas y solo al tenerla en frente e idear una siento que no la disfrutare por todas mis responsabilidades y eso es un fastidio.

-Yo trato de hacer las paces con Karenn, un día se me ocurrió hacerle un regalo a Roxan por si se me llegaba a ocurrir algo y ella exploto en celos, prefiero que se calme antes de divertirme como de costumbre- fue la respuesta de Nevra.

\- Mejor salgamos un poco, ya me siento un adorno más de la cantina, siempre venimos a hablar aquí.- Valkyon y Nevra asintieron a las palabras del elfo.

Los tres caminaban por los jardines sin decir nada, era incomodo, si, y mejor hubiesen preferido quedarse donde estaban antes, pero algo ocurrió, vieron a Roxan correr casi en dirección a ellos con una mano cubriendo su boca, la chica se desvió ligeramente hasta llegar a unos arbustos donde no pudo contenerse más. Tras de ella llegaron Valissa y Calaeena de la misma forma, algo preocupadas al ver a la humana volver el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Valkyon preocupado.

-Eh bueno…-hablo Valissa algo preocupada.- Es que ella nos dijo que se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza tenia náuseas y… y… y de repente salió corriendo…-la pobre onida estaba muy nerviosa para explicarse claramente.

Tanto Nevra como Ezarel sintieron una cubeta da de agua fría serles tirada de golpe… Ella no podía… eso no podía ser…oh no…estaban en un serio problema.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bien Valkyon y Calaeena han regresado, ¿Roxan será enviada a la aldea de las Onidas? ¿Tendra alguna repercusión la joya maldita en la venganza? Por su puesto que Nevra y Ezarel están a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso XD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	12. Dime que no es verdad

Nevra y Ezarel parecían dos estatuas, sin saber que decir, o que hacer, Valkyon por su parte se acercó hasta Roxan quien aparentemente se había recuperado un poco alzando la cabeza con la respiración terriblemente agitada, Calaeena le extendió un pañuelo con la mano libre que tenía pues con la otra sostenía el cabello de la humana.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Enna, Roxan negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos con Ewelein.- dijo Valkyon, Roxan asintió a ello cubriendo su boca con el pañuelo, más apenas intento dar un paso sus rodillas se flexionaron contra su voluntad. Valkyon apenas logro sujetarla antes de que callera de golpe, lo mejor para ella seria ser llevada en brazos, o por lo menos así lo pensó él.

-Y ustedes ¿Qué?- ante las palabras de Enna, ambos jefes de guarda regresaron a la realidad, habían visto hasta el momento donde Valkyon junto a Valissa comenzaban a alejarse rumbo a la enfermería.- ¿Me escuchan?

-Prefiero mantener la distancia. - soltó rápidamente Ezarel.- n-no sabemos que clase de virus pueda traer consigo una humana de su mundo.

-Los mismo que tendría cualquier persona en ese [b]estado[/b]- recalco, ambos sintieron nuevamente esa sensación helada recorrerles de pies a cabeza ¡¿Ella sabía?! Y aun así no había dicho nada frente a Valkyon pero…

-Y-yo iré por alguien que limpie este lugar. - dijo Nevra, se vea terriblemente aturdido y ninguno de los otros dos se lo explicaba será que él también se cuestionaba que tipo de "virus" podía portar Roxan y de ser así se le veía muy nervioso por eso.

-No pensé que podría afectarte tanto algo como….

-Calaeena, solo iré por alguien, si, si me afecta o no es cosa que solo me importa. – Ezarel apenas dio un ligero respingo en su lugar, jamás había visto a Nevra así de afectado, de hecho, él conocía que Nevra padecía de una fobia, cual hasta ahora era desconocida, pero si mal no recordaba existía una llamada [i]Emetofobia[/i] seguro que eso era.

-Pero que genio. - dijo la sílfide por último para después marcharse, en esos momentos ella también comenzaba a sentir nauseas por su estado y no quería tener un "accidente" frente a ellos.

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes, Nevra había llegado hasta el quiosco donde paso su mano por su frente había comenzado a sudar frio, realmente, realmente lo que vio era cierto, las náuseas, dolor de cabeza, y si lo sumaba al hecho de que no recordaba nada de aquella noche ni siquiera si alguno de los dos reparo en algún tipo de "cuidado" y que exactamente desde aquello había pasado un mes, solo podía significarle una cosa.

-Por el oráculo… voy a ser padre. – definitivamente había metido la pata en grande.

Ezarel caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los jardines, pasando por los arcos hasta llegar a las puertas, estaba seguro que en el informe médico de Ewelein no había ninguna anomalía, nada que indicara un estado de embarazo en Roxan… pero… si lo pensaba detenidamente, seguro ella no quería decirle a nadie que tuvo algo que ver con él en una noche de tragos, seria humillante para ambos, pero también estaba el hecho de que ella se negaba a tomar la opción para evitar eso…será…¡¿Sera que lo hizo con ese propósito?! ¡¿Atarlo de por vida a él?! No, no… seguro era una estupidez, pero… si de eso ya había pasado solo un mes y, ciertamente cuando vio el expediente no había pasado más que una semana era ilógico que se detectara a tiempo…

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamo siendo el centro de atención para los que estaban alrededor. – Esa tonta… ahora, por el oráculo tendré que cambiar pañales.

Si había algo en lo que esos dos estaban de acuerdo en sus ideas y por rumbos separados era que, no importaba su situación actual con Roxan, no eran tan desgraciados para renegar de ese niño, se harían cargo pasara lo que pasara.

En la enfermería, Ewelein termino de examinar a Roxan, quien ya había retomado el color, Valkyon junto a la Onida estaban presentes, mientras esta última explicaba mucho mejor las cosas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que las moras blancas son venenosas! - exclamo la elfo, Valissa apenas desvió su mirada un poco avergonzada mientras se encogía de hombros. – Roxan has tenido mucha suerte al vomitar.

-Lo lamento si. – expreso Valissa un poco molesta. – en la aldea usamos las moras blancas para curar diversas enfermedades, no pensé que en ella sería diferente.

Roxan estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de la Onida y dedicarle una cansada sonrisa, en señal de que no había nada de que preocuparse, Ewelein, suspiro con resignación, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la azabache.

-Por supuesto, no voy a negar que las Onidas tiene grandes conocimientos en la herbolaria, pero aun eres joven y te falta aprender más sobre todo esto, tus intenciones por ayudarla fueron buenas, pero por ahora evitemos tengas que preparar remedios con hiervas venenosas.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara si no logro entrar a Absenta? - pregunto esta vez mirando a Valkyon.

-Donde sea que te quedes estará bien, seguro Nevra no tendrá ningún problema en dejarte al cuidado de Ezarel si llegases a entrar en su guardia. - respondió él.

\- Es lindo saber que no tienes esperanza que entre a Obsidiana.

-Descuida. – hablo Roxan con voz ronca. - lo mismo me paso.

-Disculpen no quise ofenderlas. - dijo y ambas chicas le sonrieron. - Ewelein, ¿Estará mejor?

-Lo mejor sería dejarla esta noche aquí, quisiera ver que no pasara anda más mientras duerme, le informare a Miiko para que posponga su partida.

-Y ¿De Calaeena?- pregunto esta vez con más seriedad.

-También hablare de eso con Miiko.

Las horas pasaron, Ezarel y Nevra no se dejaron ver casi todo el día en el C.G. se la pasaron cada uno encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, eran exagerados por pensar mil y un veces todo eso e intentar llegar a una solución. Ezarel fue el primero en abandonar su habitación e irse a la cantina, solo se conforma con estar sentado frente a la barra, había pedido una bebida de agua miel, no tenía ganas de nada más el alcohol había sido el responsable de la confusión de la cual ahora era víctima, había visto a Ewelein entrar y pararse a su lado pidiendo a Karuto una pequeña porción de miel para un "paciente"

-Ewe…- la mujer paro en seco antes de a completar su paso.

-¿Si?

-Esto… ¿Para que quieres la miel?

-Oh es para Roxan, como sabrás la miel tiene muchos minerales y vitaminas. - contesto.

-Si, eso lo sé y dime ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Ewelein enarco una ceja, Ezarel ¿Preocupado por otra persona? Eso era algo nuevo.

-Bien, pero la tendré esta noche en la enfermería, su estado podría ser delicado.

\- ¿Delicado? ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues Roxan tendrá sangre Faery, pero es mayormente humana y recibir algo de otra criatura de este mundo podría ser "riesgoso" por eso quiero mantenerla vigilada.

Ezarel quiso repelerle con que era muy exagerada, solo era un embarazo… pero prefirió guardar silencio, no quería que ella se entera quien la dejo en ese "estado" era él, pero si tomaba en cuenta que cuando ella se convirtió en sirena la paso muy mal porque su cuerpo no soporto muy bien la pócima para convertirse, aquello no hizo más que dejarlo aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estas bien? Incluso podría decirse quien está en mal estado eres tú.

-Yo estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

El elfo abandono su lugar en la barra y prefirió sentarse en una mesa apartado de los demás, no estaba con ánimos para hablar con alguien, solo quería deshacerse en mil y un pensamientos, si bien, ya lo había arruinado todo con ella, pero estaba más que claro no la dejaría sola debía idear una forma en acercársele y hablar del tema.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?- la voz de Leiftan lo saco de sus pensamientos, el apenas logro negar con la cabeza- no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman pero ¿te ocurre algo?

-No. – dijo de forma tranquila. - Bueno si. – hablo casi de golpe. - Bueno veras no suelo hablar de cosas asi pero admito que es tiempo de hablar un poco.

-Si piensas que soy la persona indicada para escucharte, puedes comenzar. - dijo Leiftan, Ezarel medito cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Hay… una chica en mi guardia, si y… está en un pequeño problema que no sé cómo solucionar. - Leiftan enarco una ceja ¿Ezarel preocupado por otros?

-Pues para tenerte así de perturbado, debe ser muy grabe ¿Qué ocurre?

-Errr…Está embarazada y el padre se carcome la cabeza pensando en cómo afrontar lo que está pasando. – si esa no era la mejor mentira del año estaba perdiendo su toque. – y entonces a mi me afecta por que ella seguirá yendo a misiones y soportando las bromas pesadas de los demás. – con [i]"Bromas pesadas"[/i] Leiftan tuvo para saber que estaba mintiendo y hablaba respecto a Roxan pero… Ella no estaba en estado ¿o si? Tendría que hablar con la pequeña humana de todos modos.

-Yo pienso, que principalmente, este tema deberías de hablarlo con Miiko. – le aconsejo. – posiblemente esto está muy lejos de tus manos, no puedes decidir por ellos y la chica supongo que no es tan fría como para no pensar en la vida que lleva en su vientre.

-T-tienes razón, les dire que arreglen sus problemas y no me metan en eso y… hablare con Miiko.

Mas tarde leiftan había ido a buscar a Roxan a su habitación, más nadie atendía a su llamado a la puerta y obviamente él no entraría sin el permiso otorgado, lo pensó un poco y seguramente ella estaría paseando aun fuera, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscarla cuando se topó con Kareen quien al verlo le sonrió.

-Si buscas a Roxan, creo que está en la enfermería. - le dijo ella.

\- ¿Le paso algo?

-Creo que dijeron se sentía mal y se quedaría a pasar la noche en ese lugar. - Leiftan agradeció la información y fue directo a la enfermería.

Parado al frente de la puerta estaba Nnevra, su rostro había perdido color total, su mano parecía querer tocar a la puerta para que lo dejasen entrar, antes de poder siquiera decirle algo logro escuchar lo que al otro lado de la puerta se decía.

[i]-El embarazo es un tema delicado, más para alguien como tú.[/i] – Se escucho la voz de Ewelein.

[i]- Creo que exageras un poco, es un estado muy normal y del cual hay que disfrutar. [/i] – esta vez la voz que se pudo escuchar fue la de Roxan.

[i]- Sobre todo, me temo que el pobre del padre pueda sufrir creo que es lo que más me preocupa. [/i]- hablo nuevamente Ewelein

[í]- Su pongo que si fue lo suficiente como para hacer eso, lo será para cuidar de la criatura.[/i]

Algo en Leiftan le hizo intuir que todo lo que estaban escuchando Nevra lo estaba malinterpretando y porque no usarlo en favor a los planes de venganza de Roxan… coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del vampiro quien parecía verlo aterrado.

-¿Algo va mal?- le pregunto.

-No nada… solo quería saber cómo estaba Roxan y… mejor me marcho no es momento. - sin dejar que el otro dijese algo, se marchó casi corriendo.

Leiftan abrió la puerta de la enfermería sin siquiera anunciarse.

-Calaeena tu embarazo no es de riesgo, la que lo pone en riesgo eres tu.- regaño Ewelein silenciando casi de golpe al ver a Leiftan entrar.

-Oh Calaeena, lamento haberlo escuchado, pero felicidades. - la sílfide esbozo una tímida sonrisa, para después despedirse e irse de inmediato.

-Esa mujer necesitara una niñera los próximos meses. - dijo con gracia la elfo. - ¿Necesitas algo Leiftan?

-Solo venía a ver como estaba Roxan ¿te sentiste mal?

-Mas o menos. - respondió con la voz enronquecida.

-Ella estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse. – aclaro Ewelein. – ya le informé a Miiko sobre su estado y prolongo seguramente dos semanas más.

-Ahora entiendo por que se veía molesta.

-Ella no espera el momento para deshacerse de mí. - dijo casi con burla. Ewelein negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. – dijo Leiftan. - es solo que con lo que han pasado no pueden perder mucho tiempo, ya lo entenderás.

 _Ezarel por fin pudo "relajarse" sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo hasta que el color azul natural del cielo cobro más vida, se sentó sobre la grama mirando un punto fijo a la nada, chasqueo la lengua para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a adentrarse más en el bosque, mientras caminaba y en diversos lugares hacia paradas para meter algunas hierbas y tierra en frascos, se sintió observado, frunció el ceño, para después girarse molesto. Lo había visto, había visto a ese "duende" esconderse tras de unos árboles que apenas y lograban ocultarlo._

 _-Sera mejor que salgas de una vez. - le advirtió. De los arboles una pequeña figura tímida se asomó para mirarlo con esos grandes orbes lilas, Ezarel suspiro con resignación. - ¿Cuándo aprenderás?_

 _Estirando la mano, el pequeño se le acercó para sentarse a su lado a ver lo que hacía._

 _\- ¿Para que sirve? - pregunto el pequeño._

 _-Nada en especial, sirve para relajar el cuerpo. – contesto._

 _\- ¿Es para Dona? – Ezarel asintió._

 _Una vez terminado con aquello, Ezarel cargo al niño sobre sus hombros regresando al refugio, el niño sobre sus hombros saludaba alegremente a todo aquel que se girase a verlos, casi a los límites de los muros se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, la puerta se abrió y fue en ese momento que bajo al niño de sus hombros, de la cabaña salieron otros dos corriendo hasta él, un segundo niño de ojos esmeralda y cabellera castaña y una niña que era su calco perfecto del elfo, el primer niño poseía sus ojos lilas y cabellera castaña. Poco después su mirada se centró en Roxan quien salía del "hogar" con un bulto entre los brazos._

 _-Ariel esta en problemas. - musito la niña con burla, el otro niño miro a la niña con resignación y algo de enfado._

 _-Ariel, Dara y Azrael a casa. - ordeno el elfo. Mientras se acercaba a Roxan.- lo dejaste escapar._

 _-Vamos Ariel te adora. - le dijo. – no es mi culpa que quiera estar con su padre._

 _-¿Por fin se durmió?- pregunto, Roxan apenas miro al bebe net re sus brazos._

 _-Me costo horrores que Dona se durmiera, si lograras hacer que los trillizos no destrocen nada por un par de horas ella seguirá durmiendo._

 _-Lo que me gano por la familia.- dijo, para después hacercarse a ella y dar un beso en sus labios._

 _-¡AAAAHHHHH!- grito… Scar salto de la cama escondiese entro algunos almohadones, Ezarel respiraba agitado, miro a todos lados, seguía en su habitación y solo gracias al oráculo, había sido un sueño que podía catalogar como pesadilla. Cuatro niños era más de lo que su paciencia podía soportar y el beso… ¿Por qué le oráculo era así de cruel con él?_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ahora ya empezamos con lo bueno jajaja, pobres si ya comenzaban a pasar el trago amargo por lo que nunca les paso con Roxan ahora les llega esta noticia XD Ezarel y sus sueños locos, algunos dicen que esos sueños son los deseos ocultos de las personas ¿Sera que Ezarel esta enamorado de la humana?**_

 _ **Porcierto la Emetofobia es le miedo a ver personas vomitando, no dire mas al respecto solo que Nevra no la padece mas a delante se sabra a que le tiene fobia realmente Xd**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el Capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	13. Podemos cambiar

Por primera vez en días Roxan sentía que había descansado muy bien, al abrir sus ojos su visión se topó primera mente con las vaporosas cortinas blancas rodeando su cama recordando que había pasado la noche en la enfermera y así como las abrió estas fueron corridas por Ewelein ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa como saludo de buenos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto, Roxan se sentó sobre la cama, estaba a punto de decirle que se sentía mucho mejor, pero un ligero mareo le hizo no abría la boca esperando unos segundos, la habitación daba vueltas.

-Un poco mareada. - respondió colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Te sentirás así los próximos días. – le dijo. – no es nada grave, pero sigues un poco débil, eso si lo súmanos a que estabas un poco resfriada.

-¿Tendré que quedarme más tiempo aquí?- Ewelein lo medito un poco, ciertamente ya no era necesario, ella se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior.

-No… pero si te sientes mal, quiero que vengas de inmediato, puedo asegurarte desde ya que no hay signos de envenenamiento, pero nunca se puede estar cien por ciento seguro.

Roxan se alisto lo mejor que pudo para dejar la enfermería, su estómago se contrajo ligeramente tenía demasiada hambre, la noche anterior no había comido nada porque le daba cierto asco gracias al antídoto que Ewelein le había dado, el trayecto a la cantina fue rápido.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto tratando de evitar hacer una mueca rara ante lo que Karuto le había dado como desayuno.

-Ya conoces las reglas, si no se termina en la cena se sirve de desayuno. - le dijo de modo firme, aun así, eso no contestaba su pregunta.

-Bueno si, pero más que nada me gustaría saber que es lo que preparaste para ayer por la noche.

-Revoltijo de la semana. – con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa, Roxan se dio la media vuelta para ir a una mesa vacía ¿Era enserio? Todos los sobrantes de la semana estaban en su plato, lo mejor para ella seria no recordar en ese momento que tanto fue lo que comieron en esos días.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde poder comer, alguien le había llamado, Calaeena y Valkyon no estaban muy lejos de donde ella, y por ende si le llamaban significaba que podía sentarse a comer con ellos.

Ezarel desde una mesa contraria había dudado en si o no hablar con ella cuando le vio entrar a la cantina, había pasado una muy mala noche y era en parte por su culpa, más esa necesidad de hablar se vio obstruida cuando la sílfide llamo primero su atención y en gran parte lo agradecía, es decir aún no estaba preparado para enfrenar la realidad y menos cuando Nevra y Leiftan estaban presentes en la mesa donde estaba él ahora mismo.

-Seguro que esta noche abra eclipse de luna. - la voz de Leiftan rompió el silencio e hizo que ambos jefes le miraran con clara expresión de no entenderle. - o ¿Cómo pueden explicar sus ánimos?

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer. - se defendió el elfo levantándose de su lugar con el humor que le caracterizaba: desinteresado en todo lo demás. La mirada jade se posó sobre el vampiro que al parecer encontraba más divertido lanzar el vaso de una mano a otra.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - fue la rápida pregunta del vampiro, seguramente que su "juego" lo estaba ayudando a tomar una decisión, Leiftan apenas asintió. - ¿Qué opinas de la familia?

-Eh…- la pregunta claramente lo había tomado desapercibido, pero rápidamente recordó lo de la noche anterior. - ¿Qué debería de opinar? La familia a mi punto de vista es lo más importante en esta vida, llegue de la forma en que lleguen sus miembros.

-Y… ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste a tu propia familia? ¿a tus hijos por ejemplo? – Leiftan no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita por la pregunta y claramente aquello estaba lejos de ofender la "curiosidad" del vampiro le pareció gracioso.

-No realmente, pero sabes, si algún día llegase a formar mi propia familia todos mis hijos serian concebidos de amor y llenos de el por toda su vida ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé, curiosidad solamente, últimamente no eh tenido nada importante que hacer y mi mente se llena de preguntas bobas.

Por otra parte, en la mesa de Valkyon, Roxan por su expresión parecía a ver visto un fantasma, tenía la boca abierta pero no decía palabra alguna, parpadeo un par de veces para después respirar hondo, su mirada lila se centró en Calaeena quien parecía divertida por su expresión.

\- ¿Es enserio? - pregunto y ella asintió.

-Miiko tuvo casi la misma reacción, pero en fin ahora está al tanto.

-Es que nunca lo pensé…bueno si era un poco sospechoso pero buen, me alegra tengan la confianza para decírmelo.

-Exactamente por eso nadie más debe enterarse. - advirtió la sílfide, rápidamente ella guardo silencio tornando su mirada un poco seria.

El plato de Roxan fue retirado del frente suyo para ser sustituido por lo que parecía ser un trozo de tarta de frutos rojos, extrañada miro tras de si, Nevra le miraba con una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja, para después regresar la mirada al postre ¿De que trataba ahora?

-Nevra. – hablo Valkyon. – no creo que en el estado de Roxan sea conveniente le hagas bromas.

-Esto no es ninguna broma. – le aclaro. – se dé su estado y solo quiero que entienda que no está sola.

Valkyon y Calaeena se retiraron la excusa de tener cosas pendientes, de hecho, Valkyon si tenía cosas que hacer con los reclutas de su guardia, Calaeena apenas puso un pie fuera de la cantina salió corriendo en dirección de los baños, su estómago decidió que ya no necesitaba lo que había ingerido dentro.

Intentado llevar sus actividades con naturalidad, Nevra y Roxan se encaminaron al punto de reunión para el entrenamiento del día, Nevra había dudado enormemente dejarla participar, realmente no era nada riesgoso, solo adentrarse en el bosque e intentar no dejarse engañar por su familiar para perder el camino, pero considerando que la castaña tenía un largo historial de accidentes con sus tropezones, prefería mantenerla a su lado. Mientras todos los demás de la guardia hacían su trabajo, Roxan sentada bajo un árbol miraba la joya que hasta ahora se encontraba guardada en su bolsillo.

-No sabía que tenías gusto por los diamantes. - la voz de Nevra le saco de sus pensamientos, apenas giro un poco su rostro para verlo a su lado. – creo que combinaría perfecto con el vestido que te he regalo.

-Esto… gracias, pero no es la gran cosa, esto fue un regalo por cumplir con una misión. - sin previo aviso el vampiro tomo la joya y la coloco alrededor del cuello de la humana. Roxan había olvidado por completo que se trataba de un objeto maldito cuando sintió que este era abrochado tras su nuca, intento rápidamente quitarlo.

-Dejalo te ves bien.

-N-no es ese el problema. – al intentar ponerse de pie, su cuerpo regreso al suelo agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, solo tuve un mareo… Nevra lo que sucede es que…

-Lo siento. - dijo el mirando en dirección al bosque, ella le miro confundida. - Roxan yo realmente quiero disculparme por todas las bromas que te eh hecho desde que llegaste a la guardia y con todo lo que nos está pasando admito que a veces me pase del límite y ahora solo quiero que nuestra relación se fortalezca.

\- ¿Nuestra relación? – pregunto confundida, el apenas asintió y si no fuera porque desvió la mirada rápidamente habría jurado que estaba sonrojado, apenas tardo unos segundos en entenderlo, Nevra seguía preocupado porque su amistad fuera rota por su "broma"- Nevra me alegra que por fin lo entiendas

\- Sobre todo tu estado me ayudo a entenderlo rápidamente.

-Pues, me alegro demasiado que por mi estado actual entendieras que hay un límite.

El entrenamiento termino con casi la mayoría de los miembros de la guardia sombra sin reportar que shaitan había intentado persuadirlos en seguir otro sendero. Todos regresaron al refugio donde tomaron caminos diferentes, Roxan negó la invitación de Nevra para hacerle compañía por la tarde, puesto que ella ya tenía un asunto pendiente con la madre de Mery.

-Karenn, me gustaría hablar contigo. - la menor asintió colgándose del brazo de su hermano.

Ambos llegaron hasta el quiosco donde tomaron asiento, la vampira adoraba pasar tiempo con su hermano, pero no cuando este se veía tan misterioso, por lo general nunca eran buenas noticias cuando estaba de tal modo, la última vez que hizo eso fue para decirle que su pimpel había muerto, claro omitiendo el hecho de que había sido Alajea quien de tanto abrazarlo termino por asfixiarlo.

-¿Me tengo que preocupar? Nev si hice algo malo, juro por el oráculo que yo no lo hice.

-No es nada de eso, o por el momento…-le dijo. – es solo que últimamente algo me ha rondado por la cabeza y me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

-Te escucho entonces.

\- ¿Qué opinas de los niños?

-Nada en específico, los eh cuidado un par de veces, pero no tengo nada que decir al respecto ¿Por qué?

\- Y si en algún momento yo te dijese que serás tía ¿Qué pensarías? - Karenn abrió la boca, estaba sorprendida por aquello, tanto que conocía a su hermano mejor que la palma de su hermano y esa pregunta no era un simple pensamiento. - ¿Karenn?

-Papá te matara cuando se entere ¡Es genial! – exclamo. – quiero decir pensé que este día nunca llegaría y ¡Tengo que saberlo ya! ¡¿Quién es?!

-Eh tranquila… lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Paso un largo rato en que ambos hablaron, a Nevra le había costado un mundo hacerle jurar a Karenn no diría de aquello nada a nadie.

Roxan no parecía entender lo que pasaba, seguramente estaba aún bajo la influencia del veneno de las moras de lo contrario cuando Ezarel se aparecería frente a ella con un ramo de flores, sin dejarse engañar hizo a un lado el ramo procurando no tocar las manos del elfo, este le miro extraño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que este tipo de cosas te gustaban o podrían gustarte.

-Ezarel seamos realistas, de ti desconfió hasta del aire que respiro, además te me apareces, así como así con flores ¿estas mal?

-Escucha, no soy para nada bueno ofreciendo disculpas ¿feliz? Pero con lo que ha pasado y más por tu estado ya me di cuenta que me pasé de la raya, así que disculpa por todo.

No muy confiada y mirándole raro, tomo el ramo sin bajar la guardia, seguramente su resfriado no había desaparecido, sino que cambio de cuerpo o de cuerpos, Nevra también se había disculpado con ella por las bromas, incluso dudaba que el "trauma" por su broma fuera la causante de ese comportamiento.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias…- antes de que el pudiera abrir la boca nuevamente sus ojos repararon en el collar que tenía puesto.

\- ¿Un diamante?

-¡Cierto! – exclamo- Nevra me lo puso y olvide…- sin dejarla terminar de hablar, Ezarel le quito la joya mirándola con cierto enfado. - ¿Ezarel?

-No es nada. Yo me encargo de regresarle esto a Nevra.

-Pero es que… - Ezarel rápidamente el tomo de los hombros, ella se había tambaleado y por lo bajo maldecía los mareos.

No muy lejos de ellos un par de ojos ocre miraba la escena con total sorpresa, si bien él no tenía el oído más desarrollado que Nevra, pero sabía leer los labios a la perfección y podía intuir que en su "estado" como lo dijo el elfo era algo más que un envenenamiento por accidente.

-Es raro ver que Ezarel se preocupe por los demás ¿verdad? – Leiftan apareció a su lado, Valkyon no pareció sorprenderse por la silenciosa llegada.

-Desde que regresé eh notado cosas diferentes, pensé que eran cosas mías, pero ahora estoy más intrigado que de costumbre. – en única respuesta Leiftan comenzó a reír quedamente.

-Realmente te perdiste de mucho y más que nunca nuestra pequeña humana necesitara de nuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – no lo negaría, la curiosidad era grande.

Leiftan había contado todo a Valkyon, claro que omitiendo el "que paso" y aclarar que realmente nada paso para que esos dos pensaran que la que estaba en estado era Roxan. Ahora entendía un poco, pero ahora la nueva duda era ¿Qué ganaría Leiftan ayudando a la humana? Lo conocía tan bien que dudaba fuera para tener un "rato de gozo personal" ante la desgracia de otros, pero si concordaba con que esos dos merecían una lección lo que lo llevo a recordar en la pequeña conversación que había tenido con ella, cuando se cruzó la idea de tomar venganza contra esos dos, técnicamente él había sido el detonante de forma indirecta.

-Entonces ellos piensan que la que está esperando es Roxan no Enna. - el rubio asintió. – Concuerdo que les hace falta una lección, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren de la verdad?

-Eh pensado en tomar toda la responsabilidad, tampoco quiero que la tomen contra Calaeena ya que ella le dio la idea de que hacer.

-Dudo que quieran intentar algo cuando sepan quién es el padre de su hijo. – expreso de forma seria.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Aquí las cosas se están poniendo intensas XD Ezarel está dando un GRAN paso con Roxan y Nevra, pues la idea de cambiar pañales ya le ha emocionado demasiado XD pobres cuando se enteren de la verdad.**_

 _ **Ahora Valkyon también está de su lado ¿Qué ara él para meterles más "remordimiento"?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	14. ¿Que ocurre con todos?

Tres días pasaron rápidamente, Roxan ya se sentía mejor de sus mareos por la medicina de Ewelein, incluso, se podría decir que estaba mucho mejor, quien por otro lado empeoraba y casi no se le veía era Calaeena, pero el cambio más radical y del que todos en el C.G se dieron cuenta fue el de Ezarel y Nevra, por extraño que pareciera para muchos estaban atentos a cada paso de la humana, incluso se alteraban cuando la escuchaban estornudar, era como si estuviese a punto de morir.

Miiko había pedido a Roxan se reuniera con ella en la sala del cristal, para la castaña que le citaran en ese lugar ya no era ninguna sorpresa como tampoco que Leiftan estuviera presente.

-Esto tiene que ver con que tengo que marcharme ¿verdad? – Miiko cuando la vio no perdió mas el tiempo y comenzó toda una catedra sobre la importancia del C.G y como esta ayudaba a quienes lo solicitaban, de antemano las dos sabian que esa información la recibió poco después de su llegada a Eldarya y si quería irse por las ramas lo estaba logrando.

-Ciertamente, el problema es que no puedo mandarte con las Onidas. - Dijo con desgano, y eso le sorprendió un poco ¿No ser marcharía?

-Como lo mencione desde un principio. – Aclaro Leiftan siendo que Miiko no sabia que responderle. – Estas bajo la tutela de los tres jefes de guardia, a pesar de que Miiko sea quien manda sobre ellos, no tiene el poder suficiente en estos casos, a lo que me refiero es que Valkyon alego para que no te marcharas.

-Define alegar Leiftan. – reprocho Miiko.- sus palabras fueron: no aguantara ni me dio día si los ataques siguen, será la primera en ser tomada por la fuerza.

-Ciertamente lo dijo, pero no con mala intención.

-Que amable. - expreso la oji lila con sarcasmo. - Yo tengo una duda. Ambos le miraron. - ¿Quién manda realmente en la guardia brillante? ¿Leiftan?

Las colas de Miiko se erizaron visiblemente y de sus labios escapo un gruñido para posteriormente llenar su mano libre de llamas, eso la había ofendido y mucho, Leiftan negó con la cabeza colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la Kitzune.

-Mi función es diferente, pero me atrevió a aconsejar cuando se requiere. – Respondió con firmeza el rubio.

\- ¡Suficiente! – exclamo Miiko, las llamas se extinguieron y aun con las colas erizadas le dio la espalda en caminándose al cristal. – si, la decisión estuvo a tu favor, no te marcharas por años con las unidas, pero eso no significa que te has salvado.

-Pues se más clara por favor, no te comprendo y menos si gruñes cuando terminas de hablar. – la tensión entre ambas era evidente, Incluso Leiftan ya se imaginaba en medio de ambas sujetando a Miiko para que no atacase a la humana.

-Te marcharas, si, pero solo por unos días, eso hasta que tu "suplente" este lista.

-¿Suplente? Pero, pensé que… se supone que además de Valissa, Calaeena es lo más parecido a un faery humano.

-Calaeena está en una situación complicada y posiblemente se le dará de baja en la guardia dentro de un tiempo, eso sino es que Ykhar ya ha comenzado con los informes.

Roxan simplemente no dijo más nada, la conversación había quedado zanjada por parte de Miiko. Leiftan le acompaño hasta la salida de la sala de cristal quería hablar con ella de algo importante, más apenas ambos abandonaron la sala, sintieron la temperatura descender de forma extraña, la castaña no pudo evitar abrazarse así misma y temblar de frio ¿Qué ocurría? Leiftan también había sentido aquello, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de la humana, el podía soportar el bajon de temperatura, pero ella había enfermado hace poco y no le gustaría verla recaer. Cuando Roxan estuvo por agradecerle el gesto un golpe seco se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo incitados por la curiosidad ambos se dirigieron a donde el sonido pareció provenir.

Llegaron al extremo del pasillo donde se conectaban las escaleras para ver que el culpable de dicho sonido había sido Valkyon, su mirada perdida en lanada y el puño cerrado contra la pared agrietada.

-Valkyon.- le llamo Roxan, este desvió su mirada intentando marcharse- Valkyon espera ¿Qué Te ocurre?

-No es nada. - respondió de forma cortante, ella por mero impulso retrocedió desconcertada, Leiftan le miro sorprendido, ese no podía ser Valkyon.

Lo miraron marcharse sin detenerse, preferían no preguntarle nada, él podía ser muy tranquilo, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte ya que en ese estado era terriblemente agresivo, algo que por cierto era muy raro que pasase. Apenas el jefe de Obsidina desapareció por las escaleras, Nevra subía mirando tras de si preguntándose que ocurría con el peli plateado, al girar su mirada entre cerro los ojos al ver a Roxan y Leiftan, más que la primera tenía algo ajeno sobre los hombros.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto con seriedad el vampiro.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos. - respondió Leiftan. – y a ti ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada… ¿Tienes frio? - pregunto esta vez a Roxan y por supuesto que aquella seriedad contra Leiftan no le pasó desapercibida.

-Si, un poco… Leiftan me ha dado su abrigo, no me gustaría ponerme mal ya sabes por…

-Es verdad. - dijo con pena. - Gracias Leiftan, pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar en privado con ella. - el rubio negó con una ligera sonrisa, Roxan estaba un poco extrañada, Nevra se acercó hasta ella y retiro el abrigo regresándolo a su duelo y en su lugar coloco su bufanda que parecía quedarle a la pobre a modo de chal

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y mientras el vampiro había colocado su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la pobre lidiaba con las miradas de algunas chicas del C.G. cuando pasaban por el lugar, su camino los llevo hasta los jardines donde a pesar de hacer un día hermoso, la temperatura se sentía algo baja, sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a las fuentes donde tomaron lugar al sol, ese era el único lugar donde ella podía entrar en calor.

-Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme? – Nevra fijo su mirada en el claro del agua, lo había pensado mucho y seguro ella se incomodaría, pero a futuro seria lo mejor.

-Tal vez esto te tome por sorpresa, pero, me gustaría te mudases a mi habitación.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿P-por que debería?

-Bueno primero, es para mejorar nuestra relación y segundo seria muy raro no hacerlo ya sabes con el…

-No nononono, Nevra nuestra relación no va a mejorar si me mudo o no a tu habitación. - dijo rápidamente. - además estamos bien así. -él le quedo mirando, sabía que esa sería su reacción.

-Entiendo, pero sabes, la propuesta seguirá en pie. – ella apenas le sonrió tímidamente ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué eso así tan de repente?

En la sala de alquimia Valissa revisaba algunas notas en los libros que había tomado de la biblioteca, Ewelein le había aconsejado hacer cosas sencillas pues había logrado entrar a Absenta como se tenía previsto. Había encontrado unas cuantas de recetas fáciles e inofensivas para los demás, como por ejemplo crear esencias dulces para relajar el cuerpo, al principio lo considero banal pues en su mayoría era el mismo método que ella empleo para crear la pócima para Roxan hace ya algún tiempo, y ahora que lo recordaba había olvidado preguntarle si logro o no algo con eso.

Paso entonces a crear algo más "elaborado" una pócima de la verdad, tenía pocos ingredientes y considerando la región a su familiar le costaría un mundo entero encontrarlos, por lo tanto, tendría que improvisar.

Primera regla en la alquimia: nunca debes improvisar, no sabes si el resultado será catastrófico.

Un aroma dulzón capto sus sentidos, agridulce podría describirlo mejor, miro tras de si, no se había dado cuenta que Ezarel estaba en la sala y sobre todo se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, movida por la curiosidad se acercó lentamente notando que a su alrededor sobre la mesa se encontraban diferentes flores y frutas las cuales mesclaba con total cuidado, era de ahí de donde el delicioso olor provenía.

-Me asusta un poco preguntar, pero lo are ¿Qué haces? - el elfo apenas le miro para seguir en lo suyo depositando la mescla dentro de un frasco cilíndrico, agregar unas cuantas gotas de alcohol y agua para después colocarlo sobre el fuego.

-Nada que te incumba fue su respuesta. – la Onida entre cerro sus ojos regresando a su labor experimental, pasaron alrededor de unos minutos cuando parecía terminar, lo que ella había preparado no tenía color ni olor y sobre todo no tenía con quien experimentar aquello.

Ezarel salió de la sala, Valissa se acercó discretamente hasta donde él antes estaba trabajando para encontrar un pequeño frasco de cristal con un contenido lavanda el cual podría asegurar tenía el mismo tono que los ojos de la humana en el C.G. el franco tenía atado tres listones, uno azul, uno roza y uno lila y en el liston rosa una nota que no estaba firmada solo se mantenía en blanco, al quitar el corcho de la botella el agradable olor le inundo por completo, sobre la mesa observo un libro "Esencias aromatizantes" será… ¿Eso era lo que pensaba?

Roxan había llegado a la cantina tras encontrarse con Valissa en la biblioteca, había tenido un día algo raro desde el estado de Valkyon y la extraña propuesta de Nevra, ciertamente la cosa con el no había terminado solo en eso, sino que por algún extraño motivo le había preguntado ¿Qué nombre le gustaría que tuviera su hijo?

[centre]

[i]- ¿Eh?

-Que nombre te gustaría ponerle a un hijo ¿lo has pensado?

-Esto pues no…¿Po…?

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría? A mí me agrada el nombre de Noire para una niña.

-Pues supongo que Ethan, si, Ethan me gustaría que fuese el nombre en caso de que tuviese un niño. [/i]

[/center]

Realmente necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien. Al entrar a la cantina ambas chicas temblaron levemente, la temperatura se sentía baja, ocuparon una mesa cerca de la entrada y la castaña comenzó a hablarle del asunto.

-Ciertamente no los conozco demasiado para poder ayudarte. - dijo la azabache meditando todo lo que le habían contado. – Por lo general eh visto a algunos actuar así por culpa del remordimiento. Pero sabes, Ezarel si lo eh notado diferente últimamente, incluso preparo una escénica aromática que por cierto olía delicioso [i]Sonrisa de las hadas [/i] es como se le conoce.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto abrazándose a si misma el frio incrementaba aún más.

-Te lo eh dicho ya pero creo en tu mundo se le conoce como perfume o algo así.

Pronto duros ruidos se escucharon, todos en la cantina se pusieron de pie formando un circulo, como si estuviesen viendo a alguien pelear y no intervenir, ambas chicas se levantaron para ver que ocurria.

 _ **¡SUELTALO YA!**_

Por la multitud no podía ver nada claramente ¿Qué ocurría? El frio incremento aún más que Roxan ya podía ver el vapor de su aliento en el aire, algo cálido se posó sobre sus hombros, Ezarel había quitado su camisa para ponerla sobre de ella y este solo miraba serio al frente, hasta ahora ella no lo había notado bien, pero la diferencia de estatura era notable.

No, un momento… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?! ¿Por qué Ezarel seguía con sus manos sobre sus hombros como si la quisiera proteger?

-Vamos. – dijo el jalándola con cuidado. – no es bueno estar aquí.

-P-pero… Ezarel Enserio ¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero flores y ahora esto ¿Qué estas tramando? ¿dilo ya?

-Escucha yo no tramo nada, solo que eres muy delicada. – evidentemente se notaba la incomodidad en su tono de voz. - y lo que pasa haya dentro no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Y que si soy delicada?

-Por tu estado es mejor no correr riesgos. – fuera de la cantina Roxan se deshizo de su agarre lanzándole su camisa a la cara.

-¡¿Mi estado?! Por algo como eso no me voy a morir Ezarel.

Roxan camino con paso rápido hasta su habitación le importaba un diablo lo que pasara dentro de la cantina, con tal los chismes llegan de todos lados. Cuando todo pareció calmarse dentro, Nevra busco con la mirada a Roxan, lo único que encontró fue a Ezarel entrando y eso era algo raro pues hasta hace nada estaba a su lado intentando controlar a Valkyon.

Las horas transcurrieron y Roxan meditaba toda la situación aquello ¿Era una nueva táctica? Si habían durado casi un mes sin jugarle una broma pesada… bueno ella les había dado un buen motivo para no jugarle ese tipo de bromas. cuando el sueño estaba apoderándose de ella el sonido de alguien llamar a su puerta se escuchó, con pasos pesados fue a abrir pero no vio a nadie, su familiar por otro lado miraba curioso el objeto frente a la puerta, ella lo tomo, un frasco en corte diamante con un líquido lavanda dentro ¿Sera el que le había contado Valissa? Tomo la nota que venía unida a uno de los listones.

 _ **De: Ezarel**_

Ahora si estaba asustada.

 _Nevra caminaba por los arcos tas a ver llegado de una misión, se sentía cansado, pero sabía que dentro de unos cuantos minutos ese cansancio desaparecería por completo al escuchar esa risa de la cual quedó prendado desde la primera vez que la escucho._

 _Al llegar al refugio sus pasos se desviaron ya no iría en dirección a su habitación para después dar el informe, iría a su hogar porque ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Fuera de una de las casas el vampiro observo a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años jugar con un plumobec, la niña al verlo sonrió ampliamente entrando a la casa, él no tardo en seguir a aquella pequeña de cabellos oscuros._

 _-Mami mami, rápido rápido.- gritaba la niña jalando de la mano a su madre._

 _-Ethan. – llamo él. La niña corrió hasta el vampiro para que este la cargara y ella depositara un beso en su mejilla para después bajarla y mirar a la mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada lila._

 _-Ethan.- le llamo su madre.- ve a jugar con prysm_

 _-Es increíble que me convencieras para ponerle ese nombre. - dijo con cierta gracia.- yo quería una niña y tu ese nombre ¿no tienes creatividad? – en simple respuesta Roxan le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos sonriéndole ampliamente._

 _-Bueno a este próximo puedes ponerle tú el nombre._

¡No lo dejen escapar!

Aquel grito le hizo despertar de tan placentero sueño, su puerta fue golpeada con brusquedad, rápidamente se vistió y abrió encontrándose con Valkyon.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto serio.

-Aquel sujeto regreso y se ha robado trozos del cristal, rápido tenemos que atraparle.

El fuerte estruendo de la puerta le hizo sentarse de golpe, podía escuchar en el exterior el alboroto y gritos diciendo "no lo dejen escapar" "se fue por aquí" pero su mirada estaba más centrada en ese par de ojos rojos de la máscara que le miraban casi al otro extremo de la habitación, Prysm supo identificar a ese sujeto como el enemigo y no dudo nada en ponerse en medio del camino del hombre enmascarado y su ama. Él por su parte había comenzado a caminar en su dirección, Roxan miro que tras del sujeto estaba su arma y se maldijo por haberla dejado en ese lugar.

-Prysm se lanzó contra él, pero este solo necesito de un manotazo para lanzar contra un mueble al pobre familiar.

-¡Pryms! – exclamo la castaña levantándose de la cama, su grito visiblemente lo había alterado, pero aquello no fue lo suficientemente alto para alertar a los guardias que le seguían buscando fuera de esas cuatro paredes. - El sujeto en mascarado acorto la distancia tomándole del brazo plantándose frente a ella cortando toda posibilidad de huir.

-Shhh…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de forma directa, él obviamente no respondió a la pregunta, con su mano libre le tomo de la barbilla haciéndole lebantar un poco más el rostro, algo similar a una risa se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la mascara.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Esto se puso super bueno ¿alguien más piensa es culpa de Hope? Por otro lado ¿Qué pasa con Valkyon? Y ahora ¿que ha hecho el enmascarado y porque esta con Roxan? Aquí esta otro que ya tienes sueños con su familia XD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	15. Fuera de peligro

Aquella risa proveniente del sujeto enmascarado la hizo sentirse asustada, muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, Roxan tragó duro haciendo incluso que su respiración pasara lo más desapercibida posible, sus ojos se desviaron a su familiar que seguía en el suelo. Estaba terriblemente asustada ¿Por qué no se levantaba? El tirón en su brazo provocó que su cuerpo se tensara se hiciera duro para que no lograra moverla de su lugar, pero eso fue inútil. El hombre enmascarado abrió ligeramente la puerta verificando que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores para escapar, una vez confirmado salió de la habitación jalando a la chica consigo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó, el enmascarado hizo más fuerte su agarre provocándole daño en el brazo, y haciendo nuevamente aquel "shh" para no alertar a los demás, pero aquello poco le sirvió.

-¡Esta aquí!

Al fondo del pasillo uno de los guardias lo había visto, el enmascarado soltó una maldición por lo bajo comenzando a correr llevando a la chica casi arrastras, Roxan apenas pudo seguirle el paso rápido por las escalaras al bajarlas. Llegaron hasta la sala de las puertas, pero por desgracia para el misterioso hombre, guardias salieron de diversos lugares casi rodeándolo por completo.

-¡ALTO!- gritó el enmascarado, de un solo tirón atrajo a la chica hasta él pegándola de espaldas a su cuerpo rodeando su cuello con su brazo sin asfixiarla.

Nevra, Ezarel y Valkyon se abrieron paso entre los guardias para que estos dos primeros sintieran el cuerpo helado, ese infeliz estaba usando a Roxan como rehén para escapar, los guardias estaban dispuestos a cerrarle el paso y atacarlo directamente, el enmascarado aferró más su agarre, provocando que ella soltara un audible quejido por la fuerza ejercida alrededor de su cuello, en ese mismo instante comenzó a golpear sus costados para liberarse.

-¡NO SE MUEVAN!- gritaron Nevra y Ezarel casi al mismo tiempo, todos a los guardias miraron a los jefes. La risa del enmascarado se intensifico.

-¡¿Pero que dicen?! – exclamo la Kitsune entre sorprendida y enfadada.- ¡DETENGANLO!- ordenó.

-¡No se muevan!- Ordenó esta vez Leiftan mirando de forma severa al frente, Miiko quiso reprocharle ¡¿Por qué ordenaba tal cosa?! Ese sujeto existía solo para causarle problemas y ahora había robado trozos del preciado cristal, si, sabía que la vida de Roxan estaba ahora en juego, pero eran más y podrían salvarla.

-¡Leiftan!- mascullo la kitsune entre dientes con rabia.

-Observa.- dijo por lo bajo, Miiko observó que ahora las manos de la humana sujetaban el brazo que le tenía prisionera casi en su costado se podía observar un brillo plateado, cosa que desde hace ya un rato Nevra y Ezarel habían notado, el infeliz amenazaba con apuñalarla si hacían el más mínimo movimiento.

Como advertencia presionó más la punta de la daga contra ella generando un grito aterrado por parte de la castaña. El enmascarado comenzó a reír, su risa resonó por toda la habitación mientras comenzaba a retroceder junto con la chica, primeros pasos cautelosos, nadie quitaba sus miradas de ellos, cuando el hombre sintió el inicio de las escaleras aflojó su agarre y en un rápido movimiento tomó nuevamente a Roxan del brazo para ambos salir corriendo.

-¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó Miiko, durante la huida el enmascarado había dejado caer la daga, pero eso no significó que la humana hubiera dejado de estar en peligro.

Los primeros en correr tras de él fueron el Elfo y el Vampiro seguidos de todos los demás, fuera del cuartel Nevra y unos cuantos hombres corrieron a la parte sur, Ezarel y otros cuantos a la parte este y Valkyon junto a los restantes al oeste, solo existían tres rutas de escape y en alguna debían de conseguir detenerlo.

Roxan jadeaba y maldecía su condición física, más bien al hombre que la tenía como rehén en el momento, su velocidad era sorprendente.

-Es hora de dormir. - le escuchó decir, ella intentó regular su respiración, la mano del sujeto dio con fuerza contra su rostro tapando su nariz y boca evitando que el aire le llegara colocando también una mano tras su cabeza, entre el susto y la sorpresa pudo sentir algo húmedo calentarse de manera inmediata y un aroma similar al alcohol.

Dentro del C.G Miiko caminaba de un lado a otro diciendo sosas en una lengua extraña, entre ellas Leiftan pudo entender su descuido en la sala del cristal y el robo de los fragmentos que en ese medio año Roxan había conseguido recuperar. Leiftan por su parte había ido a recoger la daga que el sujeto tiró, arrugó la frente al haberla examinado.

-Miiko no ver bien, Miiko molesta. – dijo jamon, Ykhar se mantenía al lado del ogro pues la kitsune había comenzado a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego para controlar su ira.

-¡y lo peor es que lo dejaron escapar! - gritó.

-Miiko.- hablo Kero.- t-tenía un rehén.

-¡LO SE! Ya lo sé, pero éramos más pudimos rescatarla.

-¡La mataría si nos movíamos!- exclamó Ykhar.

-¿Vieron donde le presionaba la daga? No era ni cerca de un órgano, podría haber salido viva- gruñó. - ¡Jamón ve a las celdas e investiga una posible nueva ruta de entrada! Si los guardias no le vieron entrar significa que usó un pasaje subterráneo.

-Miiko.- llamó Leiftan, ella se giró a verlo, estaba muy molesta.- ¿Lo reconoces?- la kitsune tomó la daga entre sus manos, en ella estaba grabado el emblema de la guardia brillante, sus ojos se abrieron casi con terror.

-P-pero… ¡ES MÍA! - gritó. - ¿C-cómo?

-Siempre la guardas en tu habitación. - explicó el rubio. – para obtenerla primero debió entrar a tu habitación y después ir a robar los cristales.

-Es imposible, antes de irme a dormir la daga estaba en su lugar de siempre en el mueble junto a mi cama dentro del cajón.

-Si tu daga está aquí, significa que el sujeto entró a tu habitación mientras dormías y robó la daga, después fue a robar a la sala del cristal y por último fue a por Roxan, pero la pregunta sería ¿Por qué ella? – comentó Kero, realmente nadie podría explicarlo, cuando jamón se percató del sujeto en la sala del cristal. Los soldados corrían tras del hombre dando instrucciones a los demás miembros de no salir de sus habitaciones.

Leiftan miró la enorme puerta del C.G y un ligero destello azul llamó su atención, se acercó hasta el objeto encontrándose con un diamante azul rodeado de pequeños diamantes blancos, esa joya ya la había visto antes. Los jefes de guardia miraban atentamente cada uno por su lado cualquier cosa rara que les hiciera dar con el enmascarado, Nevra y Ezarel estaba dispuestos a hacerle pagar caro la amenaza contra la vida de la madre de su futuro hijo, pero nada, simplemente era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-Señor aquí no hay nada. - dijo uno de los guaridas, Nevra pateó con fuerza contra uno de los arboles maldiciendo abiertamente. Los guardias no entendían del porque su rabia, algunos sabían que la humana era parte de su guardia pero incluso si no se tratara de ella sino de alguna otra chica él no reaccionaría de la misma forma ¿o sí?

-¡Busquen en el bosque!- ordenó, los guardias se miraron.- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! Les eh dado una orden.

-Señor, nosotros no tenemos permitido salir del C.G a menos que la señora Miiko lo ordene. - el vampiro maldijo nuevamente.

Ezarel por su parte había encontrado un trozo de tela manchado de rojo tirado en el suelo, el aroma a alcohol le hizo soltar injuria por lo bajo el maldito la drogó para poder llevársela más fácil.

-¡No dejen ningún área sin revisar!- exclamó.-¡ miren en los árboles, en las fuentes, bajo las piedras pero ella debe aparecer!

-Señor ya revisamos toda esta área, los otros jefes debieron hacer un hallazgo o ya encontrarla. - dijo el guardia, Ezarel gruñó con molestia mirando de forma fulminante al guardia.

\- Se han ido por aquí. - dijo de forma cortante. - dejo una maldita prueba, ahora un sujeto cargando a una humana de aproximadamente cincuenta o sesenta kilos no puede huir tan deprisa o desaparecer, así como así, así que busquen de inmediato.

Por su parte Valkyon no había encontrado alguna señal del enmascarado o de Roxan, sin embargo, había encontrado otra cosa un camino de escarcha que se dirigía rumbo al cerezo, había dado la orden de regresar e informar a Miiko sobre la búsqueda fallida, el iría un poco más tarde. Ahí excluida del mundo encerrada en sus pensamientos estaba Enna.

Las horas parecieron ser eternas, Miiko había autorizado a algunos guardias y miembros de las guardias salir del C.G para buscar y atrapar al sujeto enmascarado, Roxan era por el momento la única prioridad de Nevra y Ezarel aunque no se lo hubieran dicho de manera directa a la kitsune, ninguno por su parte estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones aun por más directas que estas fueran sería una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

Al rededor de medio día todos regresaron, la búsqueda fue fallida era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra y en caso de haber tomado alguna ruta de escape por el mar la embarcación sería fácil de ver por cualquier punto de Eel. Sumado a la presión del momento los chicos ya se sentían un poco mareados, necesitaban recuperar fuerzas y por insistencia de Leiftan, fueron llevados a la cantina para tomar algo y comenzar a alegar con Miiko sobre el secuestro y robo. Quisieran o no era ya la hora de decir la verdad aun por más duro que les fuera confesar la verdad.

-¡Es increíble! - bramó Ezarel golpeando la mesa con el vaso que tenía en la mano.- ¿Cómo pudo escapar así como así?

-Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría.- dijo Leiftan, en ese momento él se sorprendió un poco al sentir nuevamente el bajón de temperatura, más que eso pudo ver su aliento en el aire.

-¡Otra vez! - exclamó el vampiro mirando a todas direcciones con coraje, visiblemente no estaba de humor y no precisamente por haber perdido a un miembro de su guardia.

 **¡Piensas congelaros a todos!**

El grito de Ykhar llamó la atención de todos, un segundo grito les advirtió a todos para moverse de inmediato, Ezarel, Nevra y Leiftan apenas pudieron moverse de su lugar cuando por debajo de su mesa salió un pico de hielo. Aturdidos miraron a donde todo provenía, el cabello de Celaeena había cambiado de color y su mirada helada se clavaba fieramente sobre la pobre de Ykhar quien apenas logró retroceder para quedar "a salvo" con Miiko.

Fuera del C.G. una figura se movía con cuidado sobre el techo de la sala de cristal, dejó algo sobre el cristal con sumo cuidado mirando hacia abajo, una caída de por lo menos doce metros de alto, de una bolsa que colgada de su cinturón sacó lo que a simple vista parecía ser una lombriz gigante, pero no lo era, más bien era una especie de serpiente con pequeñas patas la cual dejo sobre lo que había dejado primero. El espectáculo dentro de la cantina había durado muy poco, Calaeena había regresado a la normalidad tras haberse desmayado de súbito y ser llevada a la enfermería, Valkyon como responsable de la chica por estar en su guardia se quedó junto a algunos otros miembros de Obsidiana a limpiar todo el desastre ocasionado por la "Dama de hielo"

Todos excepto Valkyon se reunieron en la sala del cristal, el ambiente era más tenso que de costumbre, Kero ya estaba en el lugar junto con el pobre familiar de Roxan, se le veía decaída y más que eso tenía una de sus alas vendada, Nevra se acercó para acariciarle detrás de la cabeza sin duda alguna un familiar leal.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!- exclamo Ezarel. - ¡Tenemos que salir a buscarla!

-Pero ¿Por qué de repente ese interés Ezarel? - cuestiono Miiko, Nevra estaba muy curioso a esa pregunta, de hecho, el mismo estaba por hacerla por su insistencia.

-Esa es una gran pregunta. - inquirió Nevra mirándolo con seriedad. Bien lo haría, hablaría, diría toda la verdad aun por más humillante que sea para él.

Kero por otra parte miraba algo extraño en la sala, una sombra que parecía cubrir el cristal pero ¿Por qué?

Los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a incomodarle sumado a eso, podía sentir algo viscoso moverse por su cuerpo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo notando primeramente dos puntos negros y después una larga lengua sisear a milímetros de ella.

Un grito se dejó escuchar, en la sala del cristal la sombra que cubría el cristal y que hasta ahora no habían notado comenzó a moverse, todos miraron hacia la cúpula observando una silueta femenina moverse con brusquedad y caer, la voz era reconocible, esa era Roxan, todos salieron disparados al exterior. Roxan por su parte había perdido el equilibrio y resbalado sujetándose de milagro apenas de la pequeña bardilla de la cúpula, la serpiente con pequeñas patas caminaba en dirección a ella, si había algo a lo que la humana temía más que cualquier otra cosa era a las serpientes. Era un milagro que lograra soportar su peso al vacío apenas aferrando de ese diminuto lugar con los dedos, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, su mirada estaba más centrada en que esa cosa no se le acercara.

Nevra miró aterrado la escena, era una caída muy alta y sin posibilidad de que ella sobreviviera, rápidamente miró a su alrededor, una ruta para llegar hasta ella y salvarla, la serpiente sacó su lengua apenas rozando los dedos de la chica quien no aguanto más y terminó por soltarse. Ya todos abajo se preparaban para cerrar los ojos en cuanto el terrible golpe seco se escuchara en el suelo, pero algo pasó… una sombra había saltado de una de las torres cercanas atrapando a la joven humana hasta llegar a otra torre, lo único que vieron caer fue un abrigo blanco.

-¡Fue Leiftan!- exclamo Miiko tomando el abrigo y corriendo al interior junto a todos los demás, Nevra y Ezarel agradecieron internamente, pero no estaban aliviados aun, la vida de Roxan y la de su hijo estuvieron en peligro y aun lo siguen. Para cuando llegaron al pasillo que conectaría con las escaleras de la última planta observaron a Leiftan bajar por estas con la chica en brazos, ella estaba aterrada y aferrada al rubio quien con mirada seria les advirtió no decir nada.

-¡Gracias a los dioses! Leiftan rápido llévala a la enfermería. – él solo asintió y se abrió paso entre los demás de forma rápida.

Pasaron un par de horas que les fueron eternas, todos estaban reuníos fuera de la enfermería, incluso Valkyon fue a ver lo que ocurrió dejando a lado el arreglo de la cantina, estaba también preocupado por la chica. Tras un poco más Eweleïn dio el permiso para entrar siempre y cuando no causaran alboroto.

-Logré darle un sedante que la calmara. - dijo la elfo.- de no hacerlo hubiera sufrido un colapso nervioso.

-Pero ¿Por qué estaba en el techo?

-Seguramente fue el enmascaro. – Dijo Valkyon pensando en el asunto, Leiftan compartió la misma opinión, sus orbes esmeraldas se centraron en la figura dormida de Calaeena y le fue imposible no recordar lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Eweleïn – ella le miró. - ¿Cómo está su embarazo? – preguntó serio, Nevra y Ezarel le miraron en automático, si, ellos también querían saber, pero eran tan cobardes que preferían esperar a que todos se marcharan y hablarlo en privado, Eweleïn por su parte solo suspiró.

-Es algo delicado. - dijo. – pero de ahora en adelante deberá de tener un cuidado extremo lo que pasó, simplemente no debió, pero descuida no hay peligro alguno.

Notas finales:

¡Que intenso! Un secuestro, una busqueda histerica, un afortunado resate y un embarazo complicado

Mis respetos para el padre del hijo de Celaeena xD

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	16. Celos

Por órdenes de Miiko todos abandonaron la enfermería, debían dejar descansar a la chica, y resolver otros asuntos, la kitsune no paraba de pensar sobre la daga robada, incluso después de que Leiftan le mostrara su daga fue a su habitación para comprobar que efectivamente le habían robado y sea quien sea tenía gran conocimiento de toda la C.G.

Al paso de unas horas, Nevra había regresado a la enfermería, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, Ewelein le había informado que ella ya estaba más tranquila y posiblemente despertaría en algunos minutos. En el justo momento cuando la Elfo se marchaba para arreglar un par de cosas, Ezarel entro, al ver a Nevra arrugo levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto casi de manera natural intentando ocultar esa ligera punzada de celos.

\- Roxan es parte de mi guardia, es normal que me preocupe por ella y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy preocupado. - realmente de todas las personas en esa guardia, Ezarel no se sentía confiado para decirle la verdad al vampiro, él estaba en ese lugar, si porque estaba preocupado y porque no solo ella estuvo en peligro sino también su HIJO- será mejor que te marches ella debe descansar.

-No puedes pedirme que me marche, si bien lo sé, no pretendo irme y tú porque no te marchas, ella no está en condiciones de recibir disgustos por tu parte. - ambos se quedaron mirando casi de forma desafiante como si de un par de gatos se tratara, retándose con la mirada para después saltar uno en contra del otro para comenzar a pelear

-Nenas, nenas las dos son lindas ¿pueden callarse? – la voz e Enna les hizo se girarán a verla, la Sílfide se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de alado mirándoles con enfado, habían olvidado por completo la presencia de la mujer. - ¿Qué me ven?

Ambos desviaron las miradas, no sabían porque ella estaba en el lugar, preferían no preguntarlo… Roxan poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sintiendo un poco de vértigo al mirar el techo recordaba muy poco, lo que su mente veía con claridad era el hecho de estar colgando de algún lado. Se incorporo de golpe sobre la cama respirando ajitadamente.

\- Roxan, respira, tranquila – Ezarel le había tomado del brazo colocando una mano tras su espalda, Nevra se acercó tomando la otra mano de la joven.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando, cuando fue consiente de las cosas la pobre no supo cómo reaccionar ambos jefes estaban sentados a su lado en la cama sosteniéndole las manos mirándole de forma preocupada, miro a Enna quien solo miraba con fastidio la escena.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto Nevra, Ella apenas logro asentir liberándose de ambos agarres.

-Parece que es un mal momento- la voz de Leiftan hizo que los presentes se giraran a verlo. - Nevra y Ezarel no podían mirarlo con una punzada de celos en el estómago pues le debían tanto la vida de Roxan como la de su hijo. - me alegra verte despierta a las dos.

-Pues parece que yo me eh perdido mucho. - espeto calaeena con sarcasmo. - aquí la única bien atendida es Roxan.

-Enna…- la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le había advertido sobre los cambios de humor sobre el embarazo y sabiendo como era ella, estos explotarían de las peores maneras… era una terrible lastima para el padre de la criatura.

-Olvídenlo solo sigo cansada, podrían por favor no hacer más ruidos. - dijo por último para correr la cortina que separaba ambas camas.

Leiftan se acercó un poco más para tomar la mano de la chica de ojos lilas y dejar algo sobre su palma, al verlo, el color desapareció de su rostro, el objeto lo lanzo lejos de ella ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros tres.

\- ¡Alejen eso de mí! - exclamo- ¡Esa cosa esta maldita! - Ezarel examino el objeto era el mismo diamante que le había quitado cuando dijo que Nevra se lo había colocado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – exigió saber el elfo encarando de mala gana al vampiro. Le importaba más saber que era eso que saber cómo demonios lo habían hurtado de su habitación. - responde.

-Podrías controlarte, eso es de Roxan. - respondió desafiante, Leiftan y Roxan se miraron.

-Ella dice que esto esta maldito ¿De dónde lo sacaste y porque se lo has dado? - pregunto con enfado.

-Mas bien debería yo preguntarte ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

La temperatura comenzó a bajar nuevamente, Enna corrió la cortina de regreso mirando con enfado a ambos que solo la ignoraron, Leiftan se le acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro, Roxan no podía estar más confundida por todo eso, primero su secuestro y ahora ellos se peleaban por culpa de una joya ¿será que así funcionaba la maldición de hope?

\- ¡Ustedes! - Ewelein apenas comenzaba a abrir la puerta cuando vio a Nevra y Ezarel insultándose casi en medio de ambos Leiftan con su infinita tranquilidad trababa de calmarlos, pero parecía inútil, no fue hasta que el elfo les tomo a ambos por las orejas dando un buen tirón. - ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios les pasa?!

-Yo…-intentaron decir ellos.

-Por el oráculo no pueden ver cómo están las cosas, tengo a una embarazada en este lugar que no se puede alterar y ustedes dos solo vienen a poner las cosas peores- regaño- más les vale largarse ahora o les juro que esto no será nada a lo que les are- soltándolos ambos se fulminaron con la mirada para retirarse, alejar con Ewelein para que les dejase estar con Roxan sería difícil.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamo Enna- ya estaba por hacerlos figuras de cristal, son insoportables.

-Los cambios del embarazo ya comienzan a aparecer- añadió Roxan ganándose una fulminante mirada.

-Insisto… Calaeena necesitara una niñera a tiempo completo…y ahora- su perlada mirada se posó sobre Leiftan quien hasta ahora no decía nada- ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Me gustaría hablar con Roxan en privado- dijo- ¿Abra algún problema si la llevo fuera?

-Para nada, pensaba darle de alta esta noche, solo fue un susto el que se ha llevado. - afirmo Ewelein.

Tras esperar un rato que Roxan estuviera lista ambos se dirigieron a los jardines del C.G Leiftan estaba muy misterioso, más que de costumbre, Suka por otro lado no sabía cómo sacar el tema de su "rescate" era cierto que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle

-Yo quiero…

-Yo quiero…

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, soltando una pequeña risilla.

-Perdona, tu primero- dijo el rubio.

-Yo quiero agradecerte por salvarme la vida – Leiftan en única respuesta coloco una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la joven castaña- gracias.

-Descuida… lo que importa es que estés a salvo… ahora es mi turno- ella asintió- te he prometido ayudarte en tu venganza, pero, así como la luna tiene un lado oscuro, yo también lo tengo y aunque es molesto para mi decirlo, necesitare cobrarte este favor. – Roxan sabía que nadie hacia favores solo porque si, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la pesada mirada del rubio sobre ella.

-Y-y… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - el solo se inclinó hasta su oído para comenzar a susurrarle algo.

Por su parte Ezarel seguía molesto, debía dejarle las cosas bien el claro a Nevra que debía alejarse de Roxan, No estaba enamorado de ella, por así decirlo se sentía, que debía ahora estar a su lado por el único lazo que los une, uno o varios niños en camino… demonios todo era difícil de digerir todavía y para rematar Nevra justamente venia directo a él.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada retadoramente como si internamente desearan reanudar la pelea en la enfermería, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo un par de voces llamaron su atención.

-Pero… ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? - dijo Suka, el Elfo y el Vampiro se escondieron tras de unos arbustos para ver mejor con quien hablaba y justamente era con Leiftan ¿Qué hacían ellos juntos y por que Ewelein la había dejado salir si aún no estaba del todo recuperada?

-Sabes que puedes, solo confía en ti misma. - dijo Leiftan.

-Me asusta un poco tomar toda esta responsabilidad, quiero decir sé que debo tomarla, pero…

-No estás sola en esto, Yo me are responsable de todo lo que pasa y lo que llegue a pasar, no estás sola.

-Leiftan eres muy amable, pero… entiendes que no es tu problema ¿Por qué quieres hacerte responsable?

-Ya lo dije, te aprecio demasiado y no sería ningún problema para mí.

-Muchas gracias, aceptare tu ayuda Leiftan.

Ambos no podían creerlo, Leiftan quería tomar la responsabilidad sobre su hijo y Roxan estaba de acuerdo… eso simplemente no lo podrían permitir.

 _ **Notas finales:**_  
 _ **Pero que pasa aquí? xD las cosas siguen empeorando y Leiftan no ayuda demacrado jajajaa ¿que quera a cambio de la ayuda? omg! esto se pone cada vez mejor**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo aunque sea cortito.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	17. Ella es mia

Reconocía que Leiftan podía llegar a ser muy misterioso o en su caso una persona muy muy interesante… el problema ahora era ¿Cómo cumplir? Lo que le pedía no era algo "imposible" pero dudaba que con su ayuda lograra cumplir, miles de interrogantes se aglomeraban en su mente ¿Qué pasaría si no podía con eso? ¿Leo odiaría? ¿Rompería su promesa?... debía relajarse pensar en todo eso no le aria ningún bien, menos por lo recientemente vivido.

Mientras caminaba por el mercado, no tardó en dar con Purral, el purreko solo observaba a sus clientes ante de decidirse que nuevo tesoro adquirirían de él.

-Purral.- le llamo el gato se giró a verla para sonreírle.- perdona por esto pero…- tomando aire estiro el pequeño cofre donde tiempo atrás le había entregado a hope.- no me malinterpretes, muchas gracias por el regalo pero debo restregártelo.

-¿A si?- pregunto un poco molesto.- y se puede saber ¿Por qué?

-Te había dicho que esta joya para mi mundo esta maldita y hasta hace nada lo eh comprobado.- respondió.- si este objeto ha estado en tu familia por años y nada les ha pasado tu eres el más calificado para cuidar de ella no yo.- poniendo el cofre en sus patas Purral soltó un gran suspiro para abrirla y mirar la joya.- lo lamento.

-Descuida… tal vez puede que tengas razón y para perdonarte, puedo venderte esta bonita pieza de tu mundo por solo 12 000 maana.

Roxan miro el objeto, su sonrisa se esfumo ¿Era una broma? Esa cosa era una roca de rio ¡Una simple roca!

-200 .- dijo ella

-10 000- propuso.

-Purral es solo una roca de rio…250

-El exterior no es lo que importa sino el interior…9 500

-255

-9 400

-300 mi última oferta

-8 000 y te regalo un cebo.

-No.- dijo ella.

-Si.- dijo él.

-No- dijo ella.

-Si.- dijo él.

-¡NO!- dijo ella.

-¡NO! - dijo él.

-¡SI!- dijo ella arrebatándole la roca… un segundo que…-te detesto…

-A si son los negocios querida.- se burló extendiendo su pata para recibir el pago, por desgracia ella no contaba con el maana suficiente y además de quedarse sin cebo de regalo tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo para pagarle.

-Purral.- una tercera voz apareció, Roxan se giró para ver a la Onida que recién llegaba al puesto del purreko sin poder evitarlo mordió sus labios desviando la mirada.- ¿interrumpo una interesante venta?

-Oh no, para nada querida Valissa.- dime ¿Lo has conseguido?

-Si, la verdad no se para que deseas te consiga estas rocas de rio, no tienen ningún tipo de valor.- el purreko comenzó a reír y justo al ver las rocas que la azabache le extendía al gato y mirar la suya a la humana le entraron las terribles ganas de matar a ese estafador.- Roxan, lamento lo que te ah pasado, dime ¿Te sientes mejor? Ewelein no debería de haberte dado el alta.

-Ah eso…- dijo desviando su mala mirada del gato.-descuida solo fue un susto, nada de gravedad… Por cierto Valissa, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Si?  
-Pero no aquí… vamos a tomar algo en la cantina.- dijo para tomarla del brazo.- adiós gato estafador.- y en única respuesta purral se soltó a reír.

Nevra se había casi aislado en la cueva para entrenar un poco, golpeaba repetidas veces un pilar forrado con una extraña protección similar a la paja, pero esta cambiaba su color al recibir los golpes, a veces azul otras verde, todo dependía de la fuerza aplicada… Leiftan por otro lado bajaba a la cueva negando con la cabeza mirando por todos lados sin encontrar nada.

-Nevra.- le llamo, este dejo de golpear para mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido.- lamento interrumpirte pero ¿has visto a Amaya? No le encuentro desde esta mañana.

-No.- respondió de forma seca.- pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verte me gustaría decirte algo.

-Te escucho.

Agradezco salvaras la vida de Roxan, pero preferiría te mantengas al margen y alejado de ella.- Leiftan no pudo evitar sorprenderse más que estar enfadado Nevra estaba ¿Celoso? Apenas pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues bueno me gustaría escuchar el motivo para tener que "alejarme" de ella, hasta ahora nada la une a nadie, así que dime ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-P-porque…- _Tendremos un hijo_ , pensó.- Porque ella es mi responsabilidad… es miembro de mi guardia y yo soy responsable de ella y de su seguridad.

-Lo entiendo Nevra, pero no eres su "esposo" ni ella tu mujer para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, si ella es quien me pide estar lejos de su persona lo are, mientras venga de tu como una petición u orden tendré que negarme a hacerlo.- dijo de modo serio para retirarse, cuando se dio la vuelta una gran sonrisa se marcó en su cara la venganza de Roxan estaba tomando rumbos muy interesantes.

Nevra por su parte soltó un puñetazo contra le pilar haciendo que el material que lo cubría se tiñera de negro.

En la cantina, Valissa y Roxan entraron hablando sobre temas banales del mundo de los humanos, la onida no sabía que existían humanos capaces de amar la naturaleza y mover a un gran número de personas solo por defender la naturaleza y a los animales… habían logrado divisar a Calaenna sentada casi al fondo lejos de la vista de los demás, apenas quienes pasaban delante de ella salían casi corriendo.

-Deberías seguir descansando en la enfermería no estar aquí.- dijo la castaña, la de ojos azules apenas hizo un gesto rodeando los ojos.

-El inútil del padre de mi hijo quería hablar y me ha dejado planta aquí ¡Lo pueden creer!- dijo las otras dos tomaron lugar a su lado.- él no me ama.- dijo con amenaza de querer llorar, Roxan apenas sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Oh vamos Calaenna.- seguro no lo hizo con intensión…seguro paso algo que necesito de su presencia, ya aparecerá, de lo contrario no seguirías esperándole aquí.

-Yo…yo…-intento alegar con las mejillas sonrojadas.- es que el bebé tiene hambre…-dijo con pena.- Karuto preparo muchos postres deliciosos pero no puedo decidirme por algo es por eso que sigo aquí… solo por eso.

-Y bueno ya que hablamos de chicos me gustaría… hacerles una pregunta…-Suka tomo aire, lo suficiente como para darse valor y empezar a hablar.

Ezarel por su parte había ido y salido más de tres veces a la sala del cristal con la intención de decirle la verdad a Miiko, pero está en todas esas oportunidades se encontraba ocupada aun tratando de resolver el asunto del sujeto enmascarado que les entro a robar fragmentos del cristal. Desistió a su idea por el momento, por lo cual bajo a la cantina para tomar algo, cuando entro al lugar, busco con su mirada por todos lados esperando encontrar a la humana y así lo hizo, ella estaba junto a Calaeena y Valissa, la Onida reía abiertamente, mientras la sílfide devoraba un trozo de tarta y Roxan… pues ella parecía avergonzada con la mirada baja... algo paso por su mente, tal vez y si ambos serian padres, debería empezar a hacer gestos "humildes" con ella… un escalofrió le recorrió, bien no lo aria por ella ,tal vez en algún futuro, pero de momento solo lo aria por su hijo.

Llego a la barra viendo la gran cantidad de postres que Karuto había preparado, sin pensarlo dos veces había seleccionado unos cuantos postres los cuales le fueron entregados en una bandeja, pero por algún motivo el encargado de la cocina había dejado dos bandejas sobre la barra, Ezarel observo como Nevra tomaba la otra bandeja, ambos se miraron retadoramente, el Elfo sabía que el vampiro no era un amante de los dulces, era muy raro cuando él llegaba a consumirlos. Sin prestarse más atención ninguno de los dos caminaron hasta la meza donde las tres mujeres platicaban, dejaron las bandejas sobre la mesa y nuevamente se miraron con enfado.

-¿Se les ha perdido algo?- pregunto la Silfide con la cuchara en la boca, su enojo parecía haberse esfumado casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la tarta frente a ella.

-Roxan.- llamo Nevra para mirarle con una sonrisa.- te eh traído unos dulces.

-Eh…g-gracias pero…

-Sera mejor que no los aceptes.- le interrumpió Ezarel.- ya sabes cómo le encanta molestarte.- tomando una cuchara corto un trozo de la tarta de moras, cuando la de orbes lilas quiso decir algo, el elfo aprovecho para darle el trozo en la boca.- este es uno de los mejores postres.

Nevra gruño, claramente no se quedaría atrás e hizo lo mismo con uno de los trozos de tarta de almendras, Roxan claramente no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni por que dejaba que esos dos la alimentaran como un bebé, seguramente era por la confusión de la que era víctima o su glotonería por los dulces había de alguna extraña forma dominado su cuerpo dejándose "consentir" de esa forma.

-Y se supone yo soy la que debe engordar.- susurro Enna a Valissa mientras veían aquella escena.

-Seguramente estos dos hicieron algo muy malo que ahora intentan pagar de una ridícula forma.- le respondió la Onida de la misma forma.

Los minutos pasaron de forma muy rápida, así como de la misma forma ambas bandejas quedaban basáis, la humana ya comenzaba a sentir culpa, el estómago lo sentía revuelto por tanto dulce, la cabeza le dolía, todo había estado delicioso pero ahora, ahora agradecería infinitamente si durante la noche no caía en un coma diabético por tanta ingesta de azúcar.

-Puedo traerte algo más si gustas.- añadió Nevra muy cerca de su oído.

-Sera mejor que le dejes, yo me ocupo de ella.- ataco Ezarel.- Enna y Valissa dieron un ligero brinco en sus lugares por escuchar aquello, Ezarel…la humana… ¿Estaba enfermo?

-Chicos…-dijo la castaña con un poco de esfuerzo.- chicos por favor…

-¡Tu no aras nada con ella!- exclamo Nevra.- no tienes por qué meterte en esto.

-¡Lo hago por que...!- sin que pudiera terminar de hablar Roxan apenas tuvo la fuerza para hacerse a un lado y comenzar a vomitar, Enna se cubrió la boca para evitar el asco por la escena desviando su mirada, Valissa por otro lado se levantó de golpes para socorrer a la humana y por último el grito de Karuto resonó por todos lados.

-¡Ven lo que provocan!- grito la onida.- vamos te llevare a la enfermería.

-¡Querías matarla!- exclamo Ezarel con rabia.- ¡Seguro le hiciste algo a los postres para jugarle una broma!

-¡Yo!- contra ataco Nevra.- ¡Jamás lo aria, tu eres el mejor envenado comida y lo sabes!

-¡Ustedes dos!- les grito Karuto lanzándoles una escoba y trapo.- a limpiar ustedes lo causaron y no quiero más pleitos en mi cantina.

Casi al momento en que Valissa se llevaba a Roxan a la enfermería, Enna salió corriendo, ya no lo soportaba más, ni bien le dio tiempo de llegar a los baños lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinarse tras uno de los jarrones a devolver el estómago.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz tras de ella.- lamento tardarme yo…- Enna apenas pudo hacerle un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no podía escucharlo por su reciente "labor" debería esperar a que terminara de vaciar su estómago. Y obviamente a el le pondría a limpiar aquel desastre

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 ** _Todo esta que arde, los celos de Nevra y Ezarel, Leiftan que solo le hecha masleña al fuego sin o con quererlo xD y Roxan que no se da cuanta de lo que su venganza esta causando jajaja!_**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capitulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	18. ¡¿Él lo sabe!

Ewelein le miraba con reproche, hasta hace nada la joven humana había abandonado la enfermería y después de un par de horas regresaba a ese lugar con una severa indigestión, incluso ya pensaba en pedirle a Miiko se construyera una habitación especial para ella en la enfermería pues últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Valissa terminaba de preparar un remedio guiándose de uno de los libros de la elfo para la humana, algo que le hiciera dejar de sentir nauseas por la ingesta de tanto azúcar. Por su parte Roxan había recibido a su familiar, su pequeña Pryms había quedo bajo el cuidado de purreru para sanar su pequeña ala rota.

-En verdad no pienso que tus "desgracias" sean producto de una joya que en tu mundo se considera maldita.- dijo Ewelein mirando a la joven desde el otro extremo de la cama.- siento que algo no se quizás el famoso "karma" se las está cobrando contigo.

-Oh si, algo muy malo para que Nevra y Ezarel intenten matarte con tanto dulce.- dijo con burla la azabache, Ewelein apenas y rodo los ojos por el sarcástico comentario. Roxan miro a otro lado, admitía que hizo algo muy necesario solo para conseguir se le dejara de molestar con bromas tan pesadas, pero eso no era motivo para que el orden cósmico tomara venganza… o quizás ¿El cosmos creía que el orden natural era ser víctima de tantas burlas y bromas?

-Yo… no les hice nada malo, son ellos los que se la pasan jugándome bromas pesadas, el karma deberían estarlo pagando ellos.

-Tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan apecho, era solo un decir.- aclaro Ewelein.

-Lo siento, pero simplemente creo que todo esto fue producto de la joya maldita, Nevra y Ezarel actúan raro conmigo, me secuestraron y Leiftan…-guardo silencio… no podía decir nada de Leiftan… no por el momento.- y Leiftan parece estar más unido a mí que de costumbre.

-Bueno él es así solo con las personas que me recen su aprecio.

-Eso o está enamorado de ti y no te das cuenta de ello.- agrego Valissa, Roxan apenas soltó una risita nerviosa.- por lo que me eh dado cuenta incluso esos dos parecen procurarte mucho, como si realmente estuviesen enamorados de ti y actuaran por impulso de celos.

-Seamos realistas, Nevra va tras todo aquello que considera bonito, y si esta tras de mi es solo porque soy humana la debilidad de los vampiros, sangre humana… y Ezarel… por favor es Ezarel no me soporta, solo soy su burla personal ¿Por qué estaría celoso de mí?

-Abecés los hombres son idiotas y no admiten sus sentimientos, quien sabe, seguramente el "bendecido por el oráculo" se ha enamorado de ti.- dijo Ewelein.

Roxan apenas se logró echar para atrás soltando un gruñido que solo hizo reír a las otras dos, estaba mas que claro que solo era una pequeña broma para con ella, pero tampoco podían descartar la posibilidad de que eso pudiera pasar.

Enna había recobrado la fuerza, después de vaciar su estómago por tercera vez en el día, ese niño que crecía en su interior parecía querer matarla de hambre no podía retener nada por mas de dos horas.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto, ella y el padre de su hijo habían llegado frente al bosque para poder tener más "privacidad para hablar"

-Enna, sabes que voy a insistir todo lo que sea necesario, es por tu propio bien.- le dijo, la Silfide rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¡No!- exclamo.- no renunciare a la guardia, no dejare de ser parte de ella solo por que futuramente me veré cambiando pañales, aún estoy en buena forma y soy capaz de cumplir misiones.

-Pero muy sencillas, Miiko no es tonta y no te pondrá en peligro y lo sabes por que…

-¡Porque no soy débil!... escucha, si entiendo que estoy en una situación "delicada" pero no por estar embarazada soy una inútil

-Nadie te ve como una inútil Enna, pero entiende esto, ese niño no puede crecer sabiendo que sus padres siempre estarán fuera por las misiones ¿Quién se encargara de educarlo? Con eso no quiero decir que toda la responsabilidad sea de ti por ser su madre.

-En esa parte puedo darte la razón, pero ahora tu respóndeme de ser así ¿Quién lo cuidaría? Yo aquí no tengo familia y no pretendo que la zanahoria sea su tutora cuando no estoy o tu no estés… podría hablar con la madre de Mery pero…

-Pero no sería lo mismo, es por eso que te pido lo sigas pensando. Tienes el embarazo para poner tus ideas en orden.

-Mis ideas están en orden.- reclamo ella.- seguiré yendo a misiones, hasta el momento de traerle al mundo, y después ya veré, solo quiero que te quede en claro, no solo es mi responsabilidad es la tuya también y más te vale poner límites con esa, de lo contrario los limites los pondré yo y créeme que no te va a gustar.

Él se esperaba aquella reacción tan "tranquila" es pera algo más violento por su parte, pero igual sabía que se controlaba con su hijo, al menos era algo que podría agradecer, pues de lo contrario ahora mismo estaría siendo atendido con urgencia por Ewelein en la enfermería.

Nevra y Ezarel no solo habían terminado de limpiar el incidente de Roxan, sino que también fueron puestos a limpiar TODA la cantina si querían recibir sus raciones correspondientes en el mes. Para Ezarel era humillante la situación, era un ¡JEFE! De guardia, no un sirviente, y por su lado Nevra sentía que podía estar haciendo mejores cosas que pasar una mopa por los suelos.

Por otro lado Miiko por petición de Kero se habían casi recluido en la biblioteca, la kitsune miraba casi con sorpresa los papeles que Keroshane le había dado para leer, eso si debía ser un mal chiste.

-¿Por qué Ezarel pediría algo como esto?- pregunto ella, Kero simplemente no supo cómo darle una respuesta.

-Realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero ahora mira esto, Nevra ah pedido que Roxan deje de ser parte de las misiones peligrosas por su condición actual, Ewelein me ha dado su informe médico y junto con Ykhar llegamos a la obvia conclusión de que Roxan no tiene nada de gravedad que le impida realizar misiones, más el fue muy específico en la solicitud

-Es que esto no tiene sentido… Ezarel quiere que Roxan sea cambiada de guardia para tenerla bajo supervisión ¿De que? No lo específica y Nevra la quiere casi dar de baja por su condición de salud actual… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué Valkyon renuncie a su posición como jefe por ella?

-Valkyon nunca aria eso.- dijo Kero con gracia, para después ponerse serio.- ¿Por qué no tomas su responsabilidad? Nadie podría decirte que no, puedes tomar la responsabilidad completa de Roxan para evitar lo que sea que Nevra o Ezarel planeen con ella.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con ella.- dijo poniendo amabas manos en sus mejillas.- igual tomarla bajo mi tutela no sería recomendable terminaríamos matándonos en la primera oportunidad.

-Entonces podríamos dejarla bajo la tutela de Valkyon, es el único que me parece más "cuerdo" de los tres.

-No, no… Valkyon ahora tiene otros problemas que resolver, de hecho tenemos que resolverlo cuanto antes, casi mata a uno de los guardianes del otro extremo del continente ¿Sabes cómo nos deja eso? La alianza es de vital importancia si se rompe, ganaremos enemigos potenciales y no nos conviene, menos ahora que el sujeto de la máscara nos ha robado los cristales.

-Respecto a eso… el emisario dijo que dejara pasar el incidente por alto, siempre y cuando Valkyon se disculpe por su comportamiento y alguien le acompañe para tomar el tesoro que nos corresponde.- Miiko torció los labios, Valkyon podría ser la persona más sensata del Eldarya, pero también podía llegar a ser el más terco ¿Cómo hacer que se disculpara?

Para Kero posiblemente Valkyon era el mayor de los problemas que las peticiones de Nevra y Ezarel a las que por cierto no les encontraba ningún sentido ¿Por qué ambos estaban tan preocupados por ella? Por un momento llego a pensar que esa "preocupación" era producto de una pesada broma que salió mal, eso podría explicar las recientes y constantes entradas de la joven castaña a la enfermería.

-Ya pensare en algo… ahora se me ocurre alguien por el momento para hacerse cargo de Roxan.

Roxan una vez se sintió mejor salió de la enfermería junto con la Onida, esta vez necesitaba dejar en claro un par de cosas de suma importancia, ambas habían caminado hasta llegar a la playa donde el sonido de las olas les daba un ambiente tranquilo y placentero, la de orbes lilas no había perdido mucho el tiempo y hablo con la azabache quien a cada palabra le miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo… Roxan… es que eso…

-Honestamente yo no sabría que decirte, pero esa fue la petición de Leiftan, él quiere…

-Perdona pero yo no sé que pensar respecto a eso… es decir, no es algo que escuche todos los días, pero no me parece que sea correcto que te lo pidiera.- dijo con cierto en fado en la voz.

-Lo se pero él…

-A pesar de que te este ayudando en lo que sea que sea… no me parece lo correcto simplemente.- le interrumpió .- y no es algo que tu hubieras aceptado.

-Pero él me lo pidió y yo no podía negarme, Leiftan hasta ahora ah echo mucho por mi… me salvo la vida y…

-Y por lo mismo no debiste, que te salvara la vida, que te ayude no significa nada.

-Lo lamento…

-No es tu culpa… es de él por pedirte esas cosas.- dijo con clama para después soltar un gruñido.- creo que es por eso que por generaciones los hombres tienen prohibido estar en nuestra aldea.

Nevra y Ezarel habían sido convocados a la sala del cristal por Miiko, ambos se encontraron en la entrada de la sala dedicándose miradas retadoras, al entrar a la sala se percataron de que no solo ellos sino que Valkyon y Leiftan también estaban presentes. Después de hablar severamente sobre el comportamiento de Valkyon con el emisario, este parecía no querer cambiar su actitud respecto al incidente estaba reacio al siquiera pedir una disculpa, pero al poner todo en claro, este acepto por las malas advirtiendo sobre todo que no seria nada cortes, solo presentaría su disculpa.

-Es un avance.- dijo soltando un pesado suspiro la kitsune.- ahora lo segundo… Leiftan, se que eres alguien muy ocupado pero ahora deseo pedirte un gran favor y no pienso escuchar quejas de nadie.- aclaro a los presentes con severa voz.

-¿Qué deseas que haga Miiko?

-Quiero que a partir de ahora tu tomes toda la responsabilidad sobre Roxan.- dijo, todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso Leiftan ¿Tomar su responsabilidad?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron el Elfo y el Vampiro.

-¡les dije que no escucharía sus quejas!- grito ella invocando las llamas de su bastón.- es mi decisión y no pretendo escucharlos… ella seguirá siendo parte de su guardia, pero ya no responderá a las órdenes de Nevra, cualquier cosa que haga o deje de hacer ahora será tu problema Leiftan, lamento esto pero creo que era lo necesario.

-Miiko, sabes que jamás te eh cuestionado, pero me atrevo a hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué?

-Porque nos enfrentamos a algo que jamás nos había pasado.- sus ojos azules se entrecerraron mirando a dos de los jefes.- Uno quiere excluirla de sus responsabilidades con la guardia y otro quiere que le cambiemos a su guardia para tenerla "vigilada" y claramente no me interesa saber los por que ahora, no cuando estamos presenciando cosas más importantes que meros caprichos.

-Eso no me deja nada en claro.- mintió, claro que sabía a lo que se refería, incluso Valkyon pero no parecía ser lo mismo para Nevra y Ezarel.- de acuerdo si así lo has decidido, lo are.

Para Ezarel aquello le provoco sentir un asido en el estómago ¿Por qué Miiko estaba tomando esa decisión? Si él quería que la humana fuera parte de su guardia era para poder vigilarla no por ella sino por el niño, al igual le intrigaba bastante que Nevra pidiera que ella dejara de ser parte de las misiones… será que le ya lo sabía. Nevra por su parte se veía bastante molesto por lo escuchado, hasta ahora su relación con Leiftan era algo tensa y podría jurar ese sujeto se reía de él en silencio.

Al salir de la sala, Ezarel espero a que el vampiro saliera, lo conocía también que sabía saldría al ultimo, fue en ese momento que le detuvo al pie de las escaleras que conectaban con la sala.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunto directo.- ¿Por qué pides que Roxan deje las misiones?

-¿Por qué?- dijo con molestia.- la pregunta sería ¿Por qué has pedido el cambio de guardia? Quiero que tengas algo muy en claro si lo hice fue para protegerla a ella y su estado- Ezarel pudo sentir como si un balde de agua helada de fuera arrojado, entonces él lo sabía, de cierto modo se sentía un poco idiota, pero por otro lado solo sabía del embarazo y no quien era el padre, seguramente por eso comenzó a darle todos esos innecesarios mimos, porque Nevra pensaba que el padre era un irresponsable.- ahora responde mi pregunta.

-Por lo mismo.- admitió.- por que se de ella y su estado y solo pensé que tenerla en mi guardia la pondría lejos de todo peligro, se honesto tu guardia es casi suicida en sus misiones.- ahora el turno para sentirse mal fue de Nevra, Ezarel sabia del embarazo, pero no dijo nada respecto a él, entonces Ezarel no sabía que él era el padre.- en todo caso… agradezco la preocupación.- dijo carraspeando la garganta.

-Me gustaría tener una charla con te y galletas pero tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo el elfo rápidamente para marcharse ya no aguantaba más y no quería Nevra hiciera más preguntas que pudieran delatarlo como el "padre irresponsable"

-Si, si yo… tengo que ver a Karenn…

Valkyon había escuchado toda la conversación oculto tras uno de los muros del pasillo, su rostro por lo general serio ahora tenía dibujada una gran sonrisa, Leiftan tenía razón, ese par se estaba mortificando por algo que no estaba pasando.

-Par de idiotas.- murmuro para si.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ahora todo se descontrolo… bueno más de lo que ya estaba descontrolado XD sigue en misterio que fue lo que le pidió Leiftan a Roxan, ahora ella estaba bajo su cuidado y Valkyon omg! Ese hombre ya no es como lo conocía MUAJAJAJA**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	19. Consecuencias de un mal juego

La conversación que Roxan había tenido con Valissa no había terminado del todo bien… por un lado entendía que la Onida estuviera molesta por él no se lo dijo a ella directamente, por el otro no quería decepcionar a Leiftan quien ya mucho le había ayudado. La castaña dejo a su familiar en su habitación se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, en cualquier momento tenía que encontrarlo y en ese momento él le pediría una respuesta.

Enna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos para ir directo a su habitación, apenas abrió la puerta sintió como alguien la empujaba dentro y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- cuestiono molesta encarando a la de orbes lilas.

-Perdón, fue un impulso…-dijo.- Enna necesito me ayudes… es que… es que…

Para Calaenna ver a la humana en ese estado algo perturbado le daba cierta gracia, de hecho la última vez que le vio así fue cuando no sabía que hacer para vengarse de Ezarel y Nevra.

-Ya habla ¿Qué te ocurre?- Resignada Roxan comenzó a hablar, contando cada detalle desde que Leiftan le había descubierto en su "broma" hasta el hecho de pedir algo por su ayuda y contárselo a valissa, la de orbes azules no parecía ser algo del otro mundo, nadie mejor que ella sabía que en ocasiones l ayuda no era gratis, se tenía que pagar un ligero precio por ella.- Es fácil… toma su lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Tomo el lugar de la Onida y ve con Leiftan a donde él quiera.- dijo de forma simple.

-¡No! E-esto no es igual a mantener un secreto.- reclamo la humana.- yo no puedo.

-Me has dicho que Leiftan te pidió hablaras con Valissa para acordar una cita porque él tenía algo muy importante que decirle y seguro es respecto al preparado que ella te dio hace tiempo y si esa conversación que tuvo tiene que ver contigo te puedes enterar realmente de lo que ocurre.

-Y si yo aceptara hacerlo Leiftan se daría cuenta de inmediato, uno: mi cabello es castaño no negro y dos: mis ojos, los de ella son de un azul muy claro ¿pretendes que use lentilla? Es más ¿aquí tienen de esas?

-Bueno es cierto que en tu mundo se usan disfraces que no son muy eficaces, pero nosotros tenemos algo mejor.- dijo sonriendo con malicia. A Roxan le recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza al ver la sonrisa en los labios de la sílfide y de algo estaba segura esta vez tendría que temer por su vida y mucho…

Ewelein no se podía creer todo lo que Ezarel le había contado…¡Seria padre! Por un lado no sabía si reír por la reacción que el elfo tenía en esos momentos o gritarle y jalarle de las orejas por sus acciones "el bendecido por el oráculo" había metido la pata en grande, pero lo que más le intrigaba era porque ninguna chica había ido a hablar con ella, por lo que puede escuchar el embarazo va de dos meces y el único registro que ella poseía era el de Calaeena con tres meces.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde esta la chica?- le pregunto, Ezareldejo de caminar de un lado a otro para darle la esplada y caminar hasta uno de los estantes donde estaban todos los medicamentos y verlos sin interés alguno.

-No es de aquí.- dijo de forma seria, aun no le diría que la chica era la "estúpida" humana.- es de una aldea a la que fui de misión.

-Y dejaste que tus instintos te ganaran y te metieras con la joven… ahora otra pregunta ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Y porque estas tan seguro de que es tuyo, puede que esa joven intente sacarte algún provecho pro estar solo una vez contigo ¿lo pensaste?

-¡Claro que lo pensé!- reclamo.- el asunto es que sabemos que ese niño es mío y ella no sabe cómo explicar las cosas.

-Para verte así de alterado es que sabes que es verdad…- Ewelein dejo su lugar para levantarse y jalar al elfo fuertemente de la oreja.- ahora me vas a escuchar, si ya lo hecho hecho esta y usted señor bendecido, va a regresar a esa aldea y traerá a esa joven al cuartel.

-¡Suelta!- grito furioso, apenas Lein le soltó, él retrocedió un par de pasos.- no pienso ir por ella, ella estará mejor en su aldea.

-Y cuando el niño llegue al mundo ¿Qué pasara? Iras por ellos para traerlos o solo iras por tu hijo y ya… Ezarel si fuiste hombre para hacer las cosas selo para hacerte responsable, lo que yo creo mejor es que se casen.

-Yo no…

-Reitero.- dijo con voz dura interrumpiendo al elfo.- ya lo hiciste y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es hacer las cosas bien, cásate con la chica y dale una buena familia tu hijo o te juro que me voy a convertir en tu peor pesadilla.

Jamás en su vida había visto a Ewelein tan furiosa… por lo menos había confesado a alguien que sería padre, pero no que la madre de su hijo era Roxan... por otro lado Nevra se encontraba con Karenn en el bosque junto a sus familiares, su hermana no para de decirle cosas respecto a su futuro sobrino y al igual que su hermano compartían la idea de que deseaban fuera una niña.

-¿Y cuando voy a conocer a la afortunada que logro domar al más mujeriego del C.G.?- pregunto, Nevra miraba un punto fijo a la nada.

-Creo que ya la conoces.- dijo con media sonrisa.- pero, prefiero te des cuenta con el tiempo aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y hablar con ella.

-Conozco a muchas chicas y la mayoría están locas por ti.- le dijo.- pero lo que me intriga… tu y yo somos los únicos vampiros en el C.G… Nev dime, quiero estar preparada para cuando nuestros padres se enteren.

-Oh no, eso si que no, tu no vas a abrir la boca.- advirtió.- además no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie cuando dejamos nuestro hogar fue para ser libres por cuenta propia lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida a ellos no les importa.

-Que carácter… entonces ¿Cuándo le voy a conocer?

-Todo a su tiempo Karenn, todo a su tiempo… primero tengo hablar un poco con ella, las cosas de momento no son muy estables.

Enna había arrastrado a Roxan hasta la sala de alquimia asegurándose de que no hubiese nada dentro, cerraron la puerta con seguro para evitar que curiosos entraran.

-Creo haberlo visto por aquí.- dijo la de orbes azules mirando los estantes con libros.- ¡Aquí!- tomando un grueso libro de tapas negras se acercó hasta Roxan comenzando a ojearlo.- prepararemos algo llamado cambia formas.

-¿Cambia que?

-Es una poción que te va a permitir tomar la forma de otra persona, en este caso la de Valissa para que puedas ir con Leiftan.

-Como la poción multijugos de Harry Potter.- Enna le miro con una ceja enarcada.- olvídalo es una saga conocida en mi mundo, tres magos toman una pócima para tomar la apariencia de otras personas algo muy parecido a lo que estamos por hacer.

-No sabía que en tu mundo tenían estos conocimientos.

-Amenos que el preparado sea el mismo… mejor explícame.

-Bueno vamos a comenzar, necesitamos un poco de agua purificada, néctar de oro, esencia de la noche y…- al tener todos los ingredientes Enna comenzó a preparar la pócima, ciertamente era diferente a la que se mencionaba en los libros que ella había leído, ya que no se colocó algo de la persona en que sea quería convertir… por un momento pensó ¿Por qué mejor dijo que no? Lo que estaba por hacer era una traición, si una traición a la confianza de Leiftan y a Valissa que no quería saber nada… ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de eso.

-Enna… Enna no, no quiero hacerlo perdóname pero no…

-Vamos, esto ya está listo y no puedes echarte para atrás.

-Si, si puedo, además yo no tengo los mismos conocimientos de Valissa, que pasa si me pregunta algo que no sé cómo responderle, va a darse cuenta de inmediato que no soy ella a pesar de cambiar mi forma.

-Escucha, el cambia formas no solo sirve para transformarte, sino también para que te hagas una copia de ella, tendrás los mismo conocimientos y los tuyos asi que no hay nada que teme, los miembros de tu guardia la usan mucho para sus misiones.

-Yo…¿P-podre regresar a mi forma normal?

-Si, el efecto dura cinco horas, no más.

-y ¿Qué pasa si Valissa se aparece?

-¡Ya deja de hacer preguntas!- exclamo con enfado.- aun tienes la pócima que ella te dio.- Roxan solo asintió.- yo me ocupo de Valissa… ahora escucha iras a su habitación y te pondrás algo de ella, cuando tomes esto deberás de pensar únicamente en ella para que esto funcione.- entregando el frasco con contenido dorado, ambas salieron de la sala de alquimia.

Roxan sabía que ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás, se odiaba por no haberle dicho que no em primer lugar y también odiaba su curiosidad, y por ultimo solo rogaba que nada saliera mal. Lo siguiente que la Sílfide planeo fue preparar una pequeña reunión con la Onida para hablar de temas sin importancia, la reunión seria en la habitación de Enna, mientras la sílfide se quejaba sobre el padre de su hijo y en lo irresponsable que ya lo imaginaba siendo, la azabache quedo profundamente dormida… Enna había colocado tres gotas de la pócima. Lo siguiente que debía de hacer, era ir a su habitación y tomar algunas de sus ropas.

-Felicidades Roxan, has caído muy bajo.- dijo para si, de entre las ropas de la Onida tomo un vestido verde agua el cual le quedaba un poco grande en la parte del pecho, en ese momento soltó una leve carcajada al recordar como un compañero de instituto siempre le molestaba diciendo que ella era realmente plana.

Una vez vestida, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, respirando profundamente un par de veces, quito el pequeño corcho del frasco y comenzó a beber el contenido tienen en mente la imagen de Valissa, el sabor era amargo, le recordaba al té de perejil que una vez su abuela le obligo a tomar cuando enfermo del estómago estando a su cuidado. Cuando termino de beber y evitando las ganas de vomitar se miró en el espejo retrocediendo con espanto, su apariencia física había cambiado por completo, incluso las partes de la ropa que le quedaban grande ahora le quedaban justas… el sonido de la puerta ser golpeada la trajo al mundo real, pensó que seguramente se trataba de Enna para ver si todo había salido perfectamente, en el momento que estuvo por abrir la puerta.

-Valissa.- la voz de Leiftan se dejó escuchar al otro lado de esta, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora sus mejillas ardieron.

-Un… un segundo…- puso una mano en su garganta efectivamente todo, todo había cambiado….[i]perfecto ahora ya no te puedes echar para atrás Roxan[/i]… miro tras de ella observando el frasco y su ropa en el suelo, lo tomo todo y metió debajo de la cama, para después abrir la puerta.-

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Más bien, debería preguntarlo yo, te ves agitada ¿todo bien?

-Si…- _No, nada está bien…_ \- ¿necesitas algo Leiftan?

-Si, creo que Roxan ya debió de haber hablado contigo.

-Si claro que lo hizo.- respondió ella fingiendo enfado.- y creo tu sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Me puedo dar una idea, pero no me gustaría hablar de esto aquí, te parece bien si vamos a otro lado.- dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que lo tomara.- me gustaría ir a la playa.-

-Si, por que no…-tomando su brazo ambos salieron del C.G. el camino lo hicieron en completo silencio, en as de una ocasión Roxan intento pensar en una excusa coherente para cortar aquello y poder irse a encerrar en su habitación las siguientes horas.

En la playa ambos caminaron un rato por las orillas del mar.

-Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a un mensajero para poder hablar contigo.- dijo él.

-Admito que fue molesto, todo lo que se me tenga que decir prefiero esa persona me lo diga de forma directa.

-Val… ¿Por qué ayudaste a Roxan?- pregunto, Roxan no pudo evitar dar un respingo, ¿Esa era una cita para hablar de ella?- Cuando te sorprendí haciendo la pócima con la flor ¿recuerdas?

-Ah eso…-Entonces desde un principio él ya lo sabía… se soltó de su brazo y se dio media vuelta mirando al mar, Calaenna ya le había dicho que al tomar su forma también tendría sus conocimientos, pero no sus memorias… _¡VOY A MORIR!_ [- Solo no me pareció justo que le jueguen bromas, la humana se ve muy buena persona, además tu no viste como Ezarel la trato cuando me ayudo la última vez que vine como mercader.

-Entonces imagino que no sabes que hizo después, aseguro tu solo sabes que la flor era para hacerlos dormir simplemente ¿verdad?

-Se supone que para eso es la pócima, lo que se haga con ella es su responsabilidad no la mía.-dijo aun dándole la espalda, Leiftan dejo en libertad un suspiro pesado para después tomarle de los hombros.- Dime ¿tengo que saber algo más respecto a eso?... incluso parecería que estas enamorado de la huma.- un silencio se entablo entre ambos, ¿Por qué duda él en responder?... O _h por… n-no puede ser….oh no…_ dijo para si.- Leifan…

-Si.- respondió, Roxan sintió como su un cubo de agua helada se le hubiera echado encima, tenía que ser una broma.- pero no es de mi por lo que te eh pedido saliéramos… es por ti.- un segundo… ¿Leiftan estaba enamorado de ambas?

-Entonces…-intento controlar el nerviosismo en su voz, Lefitan le dio la vuelto para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Porque yo sé que estas enamorada de Ezarel y él ahora busca a Roxan.

-Eso…- _¡¿Qué?! Ay no… ¡AY NO!_...- Eso es algo del pasado.- dijo sin mucha importancia.- además él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, yo solo estoy aquí para entrenarme en la alquimia solo eso.

-Val… sé que esto te va a molestar.- dijo con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responderle algo, Leiftan ya había tomado ventaja para unir sus labios con los de ella.

Roxan no se lo podía creer, definitivamente había traicionado la confianza de Leiftan y ahora era ella quien resabia su beso y no valissa… de todas las cosas que pudo hacer esa era la peor, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si dejarlo o empujarlo, solo no sabia nada.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Roxan no sale de una para meterse en otra… Ezarel y Valissa juntos, a ver Leiftan esta planeando algo y le hace honor al "lobo vestido de oveja" la cosa esta que arde aquí muajajaja XD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo, Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	20. Confesiones por un beso

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa incertidumbre en no saber aquel hacer con aquel beso, sus labios temblaron al intentar siquiera corresponder el gesto, pero entonces simplemente desvió su mirada a avergonzada.

-Lo lamento.

-N-no… no es eso es que…-Ella retrocedió un par de pasos dándole la espalda.- es que esto es muy rápido.- sincero- realmente no sé qué siento por ti, te lo dije ya no se quién me gusta asi que…

-¿Necesitas tiempo?

-Si… yo… lo lamento.

-Descuida.- dijo – sé que por mi parte fue imprudente todo lo que hice y aprovecharme de esto sabiendo que lo que habías hecho al tomar la forma de Valissa, si es necesario yo voy a esperarte el tiempo que necesites.

-No se… no se que decirte.

-Por el momento nada… ahora me gustaría hablar contigo de algo mas urgente, es sobre que ahora pasas a estar bajo mi cuidado.

Celaenna caminaba por los pasillos del C.G. había pasado la mayor parte del día ayudando a Roxan con la pócima, realmente la Sílfide había tenido suerte en toparse con Leiftan y "advertirle" sobre lo que ellas dos habían hecho sobre todo por la curiosidad que le generaba saber cómo se desarrollarían las cosas para la humana. Ciertamente para ella no era sorpresa que Leiftan con el tiempo había despertado un sentimiento romántico por la joven de orbes lavanda.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba La Onida que seguramente aun durmiendo sobre su cama. Mientras se encontraba en un chequeo de rutina ella junto a Ewelein habían escuchado el estridente grito de la humana, lo que la elfo pensó en ese momento era que la pobre ya había sido nuevamente víctima de alguna de las malas bromas de Ezarel o Nevra.

-Celaenna

A medio camino del pasillo para llegar a su habitación la Sílfide había sido interceptada por Ezarel, la castaña rodo los ojos, para nadie era sorpresa que esos dos no se llevaran del todo bien.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto de forma natural por el momento no deseaba alterarse.

-Si, necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos, Valissa seguramente debería estar dormida aun y no despertaría dentro de unas cuantas horas… asintiendo con la cabeza acepto seguir a Ezarel. Al principio pensó que necesitaría su ayuda en la sala de alquimia más no fue así, ambos salieron para ir al mercado, en el camino el elfo parecía maldecir o renegar de algo y ese algo no alcanzo a comprenderlo ya que Enna escuchaba más gruñidos que cualquier otra cosa, entraron a la tienda de Purriry cosa demasiado extraña realmente ¿Qué era lo que el Elfo estaba tramando?

Mientras él se dedicaba a ver las prendas hubo una muy en especial que llamo la atención de la mujer, una prenda demasiado pequeña blanca, esponjosa como las nubes… dejo la prenda en su lugar si, estaba emocionada por la llegada de su bebé pero no quería que todos la miraran de forma "débil" por demostrar aquel sentimiento. Por su parte Ezarel había tomado algunas prendas y tomando por sorpresa a Enna se las puso en frente.

-Esto es nuevo tu queriendo hacerme un cambio de imagen ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en experto en modas?- pregunto con burla, Ezarel simplemente hizo una mueca con los labios.

-No soy para nada un experto solo necesito ayuda con estas cosas.- respondió.

-¿Estas cosas? Si eres consciente de que estas eligiendo ropa de mujer ¿verdad?

-Si, si lo se, ahora cállate…imagino que este le quedara.- Frente a la castaña puso un vestido en color naranja.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

-Nada ciertamente, pero has engordado últimamente y solo necesito un maniquí que…- su seria expresión paso a ser una casi de asombro Celaenna… ¿Estaba llorando?- Oye…

-¡Oh pero porque no me lo imagine!- le grito, todos dentro de la tienda de Purriry les quedaron mirando.- ¡Tu solo me trajiste aquí para burlarte de mí!

-Pero que…

-¡NO ESTOY GORDA! No lo estoy por que quiera es natural… ¡PERO CLARO TU NO HACES MAS QUE BUSCAR EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA MOLESTAR A LOS DEMAS!

-Oye yo no…

-¡Eres un…!- lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonio de una bofetada. Celaenna había salido casi corriendo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Al final no solo Ezarel había salido de la tienda pagando por el vestido y unas cuantas cosas más para compensar el escándalo por el cual la purreko se sentía terriblemente ofendida.

Nevra por otro lado había entrado a la herrería para reparar aquello que pensaba regalarle a Roxan y que se había estropeado cuando fue a verla al escuchar su grito. Valkyon había malgastado el filo de su espada mientras entrenaba con algunos reclutas, por lo cual cuando entro al lugar encontró a Nevra extrañamente concentrado en algo.

-Verte aquí es aún más raro que verte en la biblioteca.- dijo para llamar su atención.

-Necesitaba información sobre los humanos, por eso me quede hasta tarde en la biblioteca.- le respondió sin mucho interés, Valkyon había tomado una de las figuras que reposaba sobre la mesa, era una pequeña muñeca de hierro que al parecer estaba únicamente sostenida por una de sus piernas, una de sus manos estaba a la altura de su vientre y la otra por arroba de su cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-El estafador de Purral me lo vendió en pedazos.- respondió con cierto enfado.- encontré un libro de los humanos de hace varios años donde decía como repararlo y además estaba acompañado de un pequeño cuento infaltil.

-¿Qué es?

-El soldadito de plomo y la bailarina o algo así.- tomando la pieza que Valkyon había tomado de la mesa, la coloco en su base dentro de la cajita y después la cerro.- intenta abrirla.

Valkyon tomo la cajita abriéndola, la muñeca dentro comenzó a dar lentas vueltas sobre si, de la cajita una tenue melodía se dejó escuchar, sin duda algo muy curioso de los humanos.

-Sin duda alguna un objeto muy curioso.

-Lo sé, también había leído que este tipo de melodías relajan a los niños cuando están dentro del vientre de su madre.- ante aquello Valkyon quedo de piedra.

-Es curioso que te preocupes de una madre y su hijo.- por dentro Valkyon sonreía abiertamente ya había entendido por donde iban las cosas.

-Yo siempre me preocupo por las personas, que no lo demuestre es diferente… solo espero que le guste.

-Puede que lo haga, puede que no… solo que me es curioso que te preocupes por una embarazada, incluso podría decir que te preocupas por que eres el padre.

Nevra lo miro fijamente, no estaba enojado, ni serio, solo le dedico una mirada neutral, era verdad, tarde o temprano se sabría sobre su estado y tarde o temprano debería salir el "desgraciado" a dar la cara.

-De hecho me preocupo por que lo soy.- confeso, la media sonrisa en la cara de Valkyon desapareció para mirarlo con sorpresa, no pensó que lo admitiría tan rápidamente, a Ezarel aún le cuesta siquiera mencionar algo sobre "eso"

-¿Qué?

-Que soy el padre de ese niño… Valkyon quiero contar con tu discreción sobre esto, eres la primera persona a quien le confieso esto, bueno el primer amigo a quien se lo confieso, Karenn lo sabe pero no sabe con quién tendré a mi hijo.

-Y… ¿Puedo yo saberlo?

-No aun no, todo a su tiempo, ahora me marcho.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir más que lamento la demora en actualizar puesto que eh estado muy ocupada últimamente XD Roxan acaba de confesar que gusta de Nevra y Leiftan al final ¿por quién decidirá? Y Nevra… mi pobre Nevra XD cuando sepa la verdad**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	21. Acepta

Las sorpresas parecían no tener siquiera fin para todos en el C.G. Miiko miraba la carta que había llegado a sus manos arrugando la frente, lejos de estar molesta parecía asustada e incómoda, su mirada se desvió a Kero quien también se veía incómodo y sorprendido, después miro a Ykhar quien se había pintado verde por lo recién escuchado.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- dijo Miiko dejando caer su bastón al suelo.- por los dioses díganme que debe ser una broma.

-Miiko escucha.- comenzó Ykhar- juro que yo también te diría que es una broma de mal gusto pero nosotros le conocemos y sabemos que no es de hacer bromas de este tipo… ahora entendemos por qué se marchó del C.G. hace unos meces era por ¡Eso!

-Tampoco es como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo.- expreso Kero intentando, Miiko le puso la carta nuevamente enfrente.- de acuerdo es algo que nos toma demasiado pro sorpresa pero… Nosotros no podemos interceder o ¿sí? Es algo que solo le concierne a él

-Primero lo primero… tenemos que aclarar el conflicto de Valkyon con el emisario y después arreglamos este asunto.

-Sobre eso Miiko…- Ykhar pareció tomar valor ante lo que estaba por decir.- el emisario espera una buena compensación por el comportamiento del jefe de Obsidiana de lo contrario deseara se haga una anulación de todos los acuerdos y relaciones de Eel.

Miiko se contuvo las ganas de gritar, Keroshane sabía que si ella explotaba en ese momento su grito seguramente hubiera destruido el cristal… bueno exageraba pero sentía que lo que ella se estaba guardando ahora mismo no era bueno debía desahogarse de alguna forma y pronto. Pasada una hora la kitsune se encontraba en la cantina devorando todo lo que Karuto le preparaba a ese ritmo seguramente deberían adelantar sus planes para ir al mundo humano a reabastecerse de alimento.

Por otro lado Valkyon miraba como Celaenna había desastres en su habitación, la pobre había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas y ahora era una bestia sedienta de venganza, la mesa había sido lanzada contra uno de los muros, las sillas casi fueron arrojadas por las ventanas, Valkyon apenas pudo detener el trayecto de un espejo que había sido arrojado con rabia contra de él mientras que la Sílfide caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo al Elfo y las mil y un formas de como matarlo lenta y tortuosamente por la humillación recibida por su parte.

-Podrías hablar claro, no se te entiende nada.- pidió el jefe de obsidiana, el lugar estaba hecho un caos total, la sílfide lo ignoro comenzando a tirar de las cortinas hasta rasgarlas, harto de la situación dejo el espejo sobre la cama.

-¡Me dijo gorda!- exclamo rompiendo las cortinas.- me dijo gorda en frente de todo el mundo- exclamo su rostro estaba rojo por la rabia. Valkyon la tomo por los hombros y le obligo a sentarse para después respirar y comenzar a calmarse.

-Ahora si, te puedes explicar.

-Ezarel ese idiota me llevo a las tienda de purriry y comenzó a ponerme vestidos en frente y dijo que estaba gorda y…. ¡COMO LO ODIO!

-Pues la verdad… si has engordado un poco pero…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar Celaenna lo había corrido de su habitación comenzando a lanzarle una gran cantidad de objetos mientras le gritaba que era un desgraciado, Valkyon entendió que había cometido un error con ella también, cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró todo el ruido ceso.

-¡Valkyon!

Ykhar llego corriendo hasta él se inclinó poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre Ykhar?

-Miiko quiere verte en la sala del cristal dice que es urgente.

Leiftan había esperado pacientemente a que Roxan se cambiara de ropa para poder salir con ella y explicar mejor las cosas sobre porque Miiko había tomado la decisión de que ahora él fuera el responsable de ella, hasta ahora seguía sin entender por qué Nevra y Ezarel se peleaban por ella si hasta hace no mucho había dejado de ser su bufón personal

-Ezarel ¿Me quería en su guardia?- el rubio asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos exactamente.- mintió claro que lo sabía pero si era algo egoísta no diría nada para arruinar esa "diversión" personal que había conseguido por toda esa confusión que ella había generado con su intento de venganza.

-Todo esto es extraño... no me digas que… ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me dijiste cuando tome la forma de Valissa?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Que Ezarel y Valissa estaban enamorados y después Ezarel solo se empeña en buscarme a mi.

\- Roxan … Ciertamente Ezarel no estaba enamorado de Valissa, sino al contrario ella estuvo enamorada de él, a su tiempo, ahora lo niega porque cree que es vergonzoso ya que ella fue criada de diferente forma.

-En la tierra existio una cultura donde las amazonas mataban a sus maridos después de concebir a sus hijas o algo parecido, la raza de Valissa me suena mucho a ellas.

-Se a que te refieres, pero esto tampoco tiene que ver, a lo que quiero llegar es que Cuando te secuestraron, Ezarel y Nevra fueron los primeros en intentar salir para buscarte antes de saber que estabas en el techo, intuyo que tú has hecho algo para que se comporten así.

-De verdad que no hice nada…-dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.- de un tiempo para acá que los dos son raros conmigo, me dan regalos, me sobre protegen… bueno de Ezarle me sorprende pero de Nevra no.

-¿No?

-No… después de mi "broma" con él comenzó a actuar muy extraño, dándome flores y regalos, creo que aun intenta hacer que lo perdone por algo que nunca paso, pero con Ezarel fue, diferente y ahora no sé por qué actúa así, me ha regalado perfumes, amuletos, incluso joyas, jamás me las ha dado personalmente siempre las deja frente a mi puerta.

-Y a pesar de todo sigues sin comprender ¿Por qué lo hacen? – ella  
solo negó… Leiftan se contuvo las enormes ganas de reír frente a ella y eso que se había dado la respuesta momentos antes.

Ezarel caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de la humana con un nuevo regalo entre las manos, había tomado una decisión aunque aún no le gustara del todo aria caso a las palabras de Ewelein y le propondría iniciar una relación por el bien y futuros de su o sus hijos.

-Oh vaya que tenemos aquí.- la voz de Valissa le hizo detenerse para mirarla.- ¿Un regalo para la humana? No me puedo creer que el _**"bendecido por el oráculo"**_ se ha enamorado de un humano.

-¿Enamorado?. Pregunto enarcando una ceja.- no confundas Onida yo no estoy enamorado e la humana, solo la cuido, esa mujer de por si es un peligro para si misma.

-Oh entonces me da curiosidad ¿Por qué la cuidas? Pensé que no deseabas saber nada de ella que era una inútil y cosas por el estilo.

-Sera pero ahora no es solo ella.- dijo en un susurro, la azabache sonrió de medio lado para comenzar a dar vueltas a su alrededor.- ¿Qué quieres realmente?

-Yo diría que si has despertado sentimientos por la humana…- Ezarel comenzó a sentirse incomodo por aquello.

-No tengo tiempo para esto adiós.

Valissa le miro marchar a prisa, si conocía a Ezarel sabía que el evadiría el tema de esa menare por lo que… efectivamente había despertado sentimientos por la humana, cuando se diera cuenta no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción.

Valkyon a pesar de ser regaño por Miiko se mantenía serio y firme sin bajar su mirada o ver al hombre que exigía el bajara la cabeza por su atrevimiento.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto la kitsune.- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Miiko sabes que soy justo y lo que hice fue solo defender a alguien de mi guarida , el señor aquí presente intento sobre pasarse con Celaenna.

-¡Es una mentira!- exclamo el emisario.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo valkyon sin perder la compostura.- oh es que preferiría haber muerto congelado, si yo no intervenía seguramente eso pudo haber pasado

-Sabemos que la Silfide sabe defenderse, pero llego muy lejos y en dos ocasiones.- medito Miiko.- pero incluso yo me pongo de su parte añadiendo que es comprensible de ella.

-¡Exigo un castigo!- inquirio el emisario.- o es que acaso desea perder nuestra alianza señora Miiko.

-Tampoco eh dicho que no are nada al respecto.- dijo con voz firme.- Valkyon.

-Ya lo dije.- Valkyon miro serio al hombre de edad avanzada para después bajar la cabeza.- me disculpo por haberle a tacado y en nombre de mi recluta también ofrezco una disculpa.

-No será suficiente.

-Con todo respeto ya hablare con usted más tarde sobre el castigo impuesto.

Ezarel había abandonado el cuartel al no encontrar a Roxan por ningún lado, tal vez podría entregar aquello en otra oportunidad pero bien sabría que en esa otra oportunidad no podría decirle lo que tenía pensado, en su camino para su mala suerte se encontró con Nevra. Y aún más peor para ambos buscaban a la misma persona, la encontraron al lado de Leiftan hablando amenamente.

-¡ Roxan!- llamo Ezarel intentando ganar ventaja al vampiro.- tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-A solas.- dijo tomándola del brazo mirando a Leiftan y Ezarel, Leiftan por su parte había colocado sus manos sobre los hombros de la humana.

-Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo ya como recordaras ahora estaba bajo mi cuidado por lo cual no pienso dejarla sola.

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo, ni siquiera ella.

-Pero conmigo si.- dijo Nevra. Roxan les miro desconcertada ahora ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?

-Sera mejor que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa.- amenazo Ezarel.- porque así como la quieres proteger yo lo are porque eso me corresponde.

-¿Te corresponde?- pregunto sarcástico- me corresponde a mí, así que deja de tomarte lugares que no son tuyos.

-Chicos…- intento intervenir Leiftan,

-¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA!- le gritaron ambos.

La discusión no había llegado a los golpes pero si a encerrar a Roxan en medio de los tres que alegaban ella era de ellos o algo parecido, cosa que ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarla.

-¡YA BASTA LOS TRES!- grito.- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios hacen esto?

\- Roxan ellos…- intento explicar Leiftan pero en un momento rápido Nevra tomo su mano arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Cásate conmigo.

Los tres le miraron sorprendidos…¿Qué había dicho?

Notas finales:

La boda! La boda! Tendremos una boda! (otra vez XD) intrigas locas reaparece después de varios años de ausencia ok ya…¿Qué dice la carta que recibió Miiko? Algo grabe por lo que dice ¿Quién se marcho y por que? Ahora Nevra esta decidido a no perder a Roxan y le ah propuesto matrimonio frente a los otros dos… esto se pone bueno XD

 _ **Espero les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	22. ¡¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE!

Intentaba encontrar el modo de dar una respuesta pero cada que movía sus labios parecía querer tragarse la lengua del a impresión por lo recién escuchado… Nevra…¡ Nevra quería tenerla como esposa!... Ezarel había hecho uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no separar al vampiro de un buen golpe de la castaña, Leiftan por su parte también se contenía solo a sonreír por lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rubio coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de la castaña para apartarla pues ella seguía asombrada.

-Nevra me parece que te estas precipitando.- dijo él de forma tranquila.

-Leiftan a ti nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión, Roxan ¿Aceptas?

-¡Ella no aceptara!- estallo por fin Ezarel poniéndose entre ambos.- no pienso dejar que tu.- dijo señalando a Nevra.- ni que tu.- esta vez señalo a Leiftan.- tomen la responsabilidad de algo que me incumbe si ella será esposa de alguien será solo mía.

-¡¿Qué?!- Roxan simplemente no sabía que pasaba Nevra la tomo por sorpresa y ahora Ezarel quería tomarla como su esposa ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con todos?!

-Mi hijo no va a crecer teniendo a un "enano" sub desarrollado como tu.- reto Nevra

-¡Tu hijo! ¡Esos tres niños son míos!

-¡¿TRES?!.- el grito fue compartido, tanto que aquello sorprendió a Leiftan quien también participo en el grito e inconscientemente aparto a Roxan de ellos, las cosas ya se habían salido de control y además… ¿De dónde carajo Ezarel sacaba que ella esperaba tres niños?

-Chicos..-esta vez estaba decidido a intervenir.- pelear así frente a ella no es bueno y más porque…

-Él tiene razón.- interrumpió Ezarel.- Miiko se enterara de esto y nos iremos de aquí.

-Dudo que Miiko te de preferían, ella sabe que ante todo la familia es primero y no me alejara de ella.

Ambos se miraron retadoramente para después emprender una carrera al interior del C.G. Roxan miraba desconcertada todo lo que había pasado y Leiftan solo se había quedado con sus palabras en la boca, al final y después de unos cuantos segundos ella se giró a ver al rubio.

-Tú me puedes explicar…¿Qué bicho les pico a esos dos?

-Uno llamado paternidad supongo…

Miiko había logrado calmar los ánimos con respecto al tema del emisario, este había aceptado de muy mala gana las disculpas ofrecidas por Valkyon y este de muy mala gana había ofrecido esas disculpas. Ahora solo quedaba arreglar el asunto de aquella carta enviada desde costa de jade.

-Kero necesito…- comenzó a hablar Miiko pero antes de poder siquiera terminar de hablar escucho su nombre ser gritado por dos voces que conocía muy bien.

Ezarel y Nevra entraron a prisa a la sala del cristal entre insultos y amenazas ambos quedaron al frente de Miiko sin dejar de discutir, sin dejar de insultarse y sin dejar de recordarse ciertos "rencores" del pasado que tenían uno contra el otro. Miiko miro a Valkyon quien le miro desconcertado y solo con una mirada basto para adivinar a que aquella discusión entre esos dos seria por largo rato.

Por otro lado Leiftan no había querido decir nada a Roxan, cambiaba el tema tanto como podía pero la chica era insistente, tenía demasiadas dudas ¿Por qué Nevra la quería como su esposa? ¿Por qué Ezarel la quería como su esposa? ¿De qué niños hablaban?

-Leiftan tú sabes lo que está pasando ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Se lo que está pasando, pero no soy yo quien tiene que decirte las cosas.- dijo por centésima vez en menos de una hora… ambos habían abandonado el lugar donde hasta hace nada ocurrieron las cosas

-Oye esto me incumbe a mi lo sé y no entiendo nada ¿De qué niños están hablando?

-Ciertamente tienes mucho que ver en todo esto pero lo mejor es no meterse hasta que ellos se tranquilicen y puedan escuchar algo coherente.

-¡Pero eso no me explica nada!

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Leiftan se dio la vuelta para encarar a la joven de orbes lavanda, ella levanto un poco su rostro pues ciertamente como los demás chicos él era alto para ella, Leiftan sonrió de medio lado no era una sonrisa sínica era una que le pedía tener paciencia a lo que ocurría y aquella mirada no hizo más que hacer que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder y su corazón a palpitar a mil por hora… en ese momento él se inclinó para dar un fugas beso en sus labios. Roxan se sobre salto retrocediendo torpemente.

-Oh bueno ¿los molesto? – la voz de Enna se hizo presente.

-Para nada llegas en buen momento.- dijo Leiftan acercándose a ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro.- imagino que quieres hablar con Roxan asi que les dejo solas debo ir a hablar con Miiko.

Dicho eso Leiftan comenzó a marcharse, Enna miro con una sonrisa burlona al a humana quien quería hundir bajo la tierra su rostro estaba colorado.

-Quiero adivinar que no le has dicho que te gusta.

-S-sabe que me gusta y que me gusta Nevra pero…

-Sabes no quiero ser yo quien de malas noticias pero definitivamente te tienes que olvidar de Nevra el ya tiene a alguien… y si no la recuerda la recordara pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto desconcertada-

-Pues bien tu llegaste hace medio año, unos meces antes una chica de la guardia sombra pidió ser mandada a las costas de jade ella y Nevra tenían una relación pero algo salió mal, no sé qué… en fin ella lo sigue queriendo pero no estoy segura de que siga sintiendo Nevra por ella.

-Y-ya veo…- aquello si la había desanimado un poco.- y tu… quiero decir es que ya se te nota no mucho pero es algo.

-Oh si… ya sufrí las humillación de Ezarel en la tienda de purriry… ahora vamos a caminar y podrás contarme que ocurrió hace nada, el viento es más chismoso que Karenn.

Tras unos minutos Leiftan había llegado a la sala del cristal donde las cosas no iban del todo bien, Valkyon se encontraba en medio de Nevra y Ezarel quienes al parecer ya habían llegado aún más lejos pues un fino hilo de sangre se podía ver de la boca del elfo y una marca se mi morada en la mejilla del vampiro… ellos seguían discutiendo ignorando las ordenes de Miiko por que se detuvieran.

-¡SILENCIO!- las llamas azules del bastón de Miiko inundaron casi toda la sala ya era suficiente de todo eso.- me quieren explicar ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! No hacen más que gritar Roxan, Roxan, Roxan ya me tienes hasta, quiero una explicación y la quiero ¡AHORA!

-¡Ese idiota quiere quitarme a mis hijos!- grito Ezarel, Miiko quedo con la boca abierta…¿escucho bien?

-¿Tus hijos? Mas bien el mío ese niño es ¡MIO!

-Los dos tranquilos…- intervino Valkyon.- ¿de qué niño hablan?- ciertamente fingir sorpresa se le dio bastante bien.

-¡El que Roxan está esperando!- exclamaron ambos…Kero, Miiko y Valkyon quedaron mudos de la impresión… ahora para Miiko y Kero todo cobraba sentido… bueno a medias.

-D-de ser asi…¿Quién es el padre de ese niño?- pregunto Kero.

-¡YO!- dijeron nuevamente ambos y nuevamente ambos se miraron con odio.

Miiko palmeo su frente… eso no podía ser los problemas simplemente no terminaban.

-Alguien me pude explicar ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Miiko… deja que yo te lo explique.- hablo Leiftan.- hace unos meces ocurrió algo inesperado y lo sé por qué ella misma me lo confeso todo.- dijo, Valkyon le quedo mirando de forma neutra ciertamente no sabía lo que él estaba por decir.- unos días antes de que Nevra saliera de misión Roxan paso la noche en su habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Miiko, no… eso no podía ser verdad y si era cierto Nevra estaba en grabes problemas. Por su parte Ezarel había perdido el color de su rostro.- Pero…

-Aun no termino…-añadió él.- y justo una semana después de que él se marchara ella paso la noche en la habitación de Ezarel… imagino que solo ella sabe quién es el "padre"

Ambos supuestos "padres" se miraron con sorpresa recibir aquella información simplemente los desconcertó y aun así seguían sin saber quién era el padre del hijo que ella esperaba.

-Kero…-mascullo Miiko.- trae a Roxan aquí de inmediato

Notas finales:

Pff! Ultima actualización y nos acercamos al final de esta historia será que todo este lio se resolverá y se sabra quien es el padre del hijo de Celaenna Xd

 _ **Espero les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	23. ¡Él también!

La situación en esos momentos era difícil de creer tanto para Ezarel como para Nevra que no podían entender que demonios paso por la cabeza de Roxan para hacer lo que hizo… y ahora más que nunca necesitaban una clara respuesta pues no sabían quién era el "verdadero" padre de ese niño… Miiko podía sentir la gran tención entre esos dos tanto que cuando pidió a Kero ir por la joven humana ya había tenido que ordenar tres veces a Leiftan y Valkyon separar a esos dos pues apenas alguno pronunciaba algo se saltaban encima como animales salvajes.

Por otro lado Leiftan no podía estar mas que divertido a pesar de que no lo aparentase y Valkyon del mismo modo… y más que eso como niños castigados cada quien en una esquina cada tanto ya fuera Nevra o Ezarel se giraban solo para dedicar una mirada de desprecio a Leiftan ¡Él! Lo sabia todo desde un inicio y jamás dijo nada… ahora entendían un poco del por qué le había dicho aquella vez que sea aria responsable… pero aun así fuese quien fuese el padre no permitirían que ese…Lorialet se tomara libertades y un derecho que no le pertenecía solo por querer algo con ella.

Miiko suspiro, sabia que Ezarel no soportaba a Nevra pero si en algo siempre estaban de acuerdo era en jugar bromas muy pesadas en todo Eel, incluso solo así parecían fortalecer una acuerdo mutuo de no violencia mediante la casi insana diversión.

-Chicos…-le llamo, estos se giraron a verla centrando su atención simplemente en ella.- entiendo que ahora mismo la situación es bastante delicada y ustedes tuvieron sus razones para… bueno para pedir que ella dejara de ir a misiones y que fuera cambiada de guardia.

-Tuve y tengo mis razones… a pesar de lo que esta ocurriendo ahora y sé que esos niños son míos- insistió Ezarel, Valkyon aun lado de él vigilándolo para que no fuese encontrar de Nevra por cuarta vez enarco una ceja.

-¿Por qué tan seguro que puede ser mas de uno?- pregunto curioso, Ezarel desvió la mirada calmando sus emociones no les diría que una noche la soñó siendo madre de tres niños y una recién nacida… aunque en el trascurso de los días la idea de tener una familia grande no le había desagradado nada.

-Solo lo aseguro y ya.- respondió casi de modo tajante.

-En tus sueños querido Elfo, yo fue el **primero.** \- dijo Nevra recalcando esa ultima palabra.- es mas que obvio que ese niño es mío.

Leiftan quien se encontraba a su lado para impedir que también en cualquier momento se lanzara contra Ezarel, ahogo el impulso de querer sonreír y negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo… Miiko por su parte ahogo un chillido mientras se mordía ligeramente la lengua.

\- Sabes Nevra…-se atrevió a decir ella bajando el tono de su voz pero sabiendo que los vampiros tienen un oído fino, no le quedo más que seguir hablando.- honestamente espero que ese niño no sea tuyo.

Nevra le miro casi con espanto por aquello, Miiko le miraba entre seria y… ¿apenada? No solo eso sino que a Leiftan y Valkyon también les sorprendió al escucharlo… Ezarel por su parte solo se cruzo de brazos sonriendo como quien obtiene la victoria mientras daba un "je!" en respuesta.

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver en la sala del cristal fue a Leiftan sosteniendo a Nevra quien quería matar por cuarta vez al elfo que se burló por aquello.

-Miiko…¿Por qué lo dices?- se apresuro a cuestionar el rubio mientras trataba de contener al vampiro… hasta qué extremo podía llegar una "inocente" broma.

-Es complicado de explicar.- dijo la kitsune negando con la cabeza intentando controlar el pequeño dolor que ya le comenzaba mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente, solo deseaba poder terminar con ese conflicto y pasar a lo otro importante.

Celaenna y Roxan habían detenido su paseo en los jardines del C.G. ciertamente se sentía algo perturbada por las repentinas propuestas de matrimonio y el raro comportamiento de esos dos sumado a la forma tan directa de Leiftan para "confesarse" con ella, y , solo para rematar… nadie, nadie podía explicarle por que ellos pensaban que ella tendría un hijo cuando ni siquiera espera uno…

-Deja de comerte la cabeza por esas cosas.- dijo la sílfide tomando lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol- seguramente esos dos quieren gastarte otra de sus bromas ya… han pasado un par de meces desde la última.

-¡¿Eso crees?!- pregunto con cierto miedo.- si bueno es verdad pero… no creo que puedan llegar a ser tan cueles.

-Explícate.- le pidió.

-Pues bueno… desde que yo les jugué mi "broma" pareció que se habían calmado e incluso comenzaron a darme regalos y al principio tenia miedo de que algo ocurriera como en la biblioteca tras la ultima broma de Ezarel… después cuando comenzaron a ser más… cariñosos conmigo… pensé que querían enamorarme para así después burlarse de mi…

-Aja y ¿Qué más?

-Yo… no voy a negar que fueron detalles muy lindos pero esas ideas se descartaron poco a poco no lo se tal vez se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero ahora con esto… creo que ya perdieron creatividad.

-Cariño la creatividad es lo ultimo que se pierde en esta vida.- dijo sonriente.- yo diría más bien que lograste tu objetivo les hiciste una broma tan perfecta que pareciera todas las ganas de seguir bromeando desapareciera e incluso ganaste un aliado y una futura relación.- las mejillas de la joven humana se coloraron ligeramente.

-S-son tonterías… Leiftan y yo solo somos amigos que…

-Que se gustan y se besan simplemente para demostrarse cuanta amistad existe entre ustedes… Ro mi bebe no nacerá de una col mientras yo tengo estos cambios de humor a otro con ese cuento de los amigos, solo digan que sí y se terminó.

-Esto es muy difícil, tengo medio año aquí apenas me termino de acostumbrar a ustedes y al hecho de que ahora pasare toda mi existencia en este lugar.

-Lo dices como si fuera n infierno.- dijo Enna con seriedad.

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que… me asusta un poco no ser lo que… lo que él pueda esperar de una humana como yo…

-Si admito que al principio asusta tener que llevar una relación… y que las cosas pueden salirse de control.- añadió divertida señalando su vientre- pero nada importa si consideras que es el indicado.

Roxan pareció meditarlo… si necesitaría decirle a Leiftan que primero necesita pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos antes de darle una respuesta clara.

Kero llego corriendo hasta donde ambas chicas había buscado casi por todos lados el rastro de Roxan hasta que la encontró con Celaenna…

-¡Chicas!- les llamo ambas interrumpiera su charla solo para verlo, parecía asustado y nervioso.

-¿Paso algo Kero?- pregunto la sílfide, Kero negó con la cabeza para después fijar su mirada en la chica de orbes color lavanda.

-Miiko quiere verte ahora… es urgente.

Roxan miro a Enna cuando Miiko solicitaba su presencia con urgencia nada bueno solía resultar… no cuando ambas no se llevaban del todo bien.

En la sala del cristal el conflicto seguía entre gritos e insultos que ya podían ser escuchados por todas partes… antes de que Kero y Roxan subieran por las escaleras se sobresaltaron al escuchar el gran sonido de un golpe seco seguido de algo parecido al cristal rompiéndose. Dentro Miiko había llegado al limite de su paciencia, las llamas de su bastón generaron una onda que lejos de dañar a los chicos les mando al suelo arrasando con todo lo que tenia en ese lugar rompiendo a su paso las ventanas.

-¡POR EL ORÁCULO YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!- grito.- me importa un carajo quien tiene o no la razón a qui tenemos un problema serio no solo nos estamos preocupando por que robaron en nuestras narices trozos del cristal sino que ahora tengo que sacarlos de sus malditos conflictos.

\- M-Miiko.- todos guardaron silencio al ver a Kero no muy animado a entrar a la sala justo tras de él se encontraba la causante y responsable de aquel gran problema.

-Kero puedes retirarte.- indico la Kitsune, él se sintió casi aliviado de no tener que estar presenta en toda aquella discusión.- Roxan ven acá inmediatamente.

Ella sintió un terrible escalofrió por toda su espalda la ultima vez que lo sintió fue cuando su madre le sorprendió llegando de madrugada a casa tras escapar su ventana ya entrada la noche, el camino se le hizo extrañamente largo a pesar de que eran unos cuantos metros de distancia de la puerta hasta los pues del cristal donde Miiko se encontraba y a demás de ver a Nevra y Ezarel casi poseídos por algún demonio y todo el desastre no le ayudaban demasiado.

Miiko respiro profundamente por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba por dictar alguna sentencia a un pobre condenado… Roxan se debatía en si era prudente o no preguntar si algo había pasado cuando, claramente la respuesta la tenía frente a ella.

Los chicos se soltaron de quienes los retenían sus miradas que antes pudieron ser de "comprensión" ahora solo le miraban con enfado… Definitivamente ahora no sabía porque se sentía con miedo… incluso su mente parecía revivir aquella vez cuando niña destrozo por accidente el jarrón favorito de su abuela que resulto ser la urna donde estaban las cenizas de su abuelo.

-Yo…- intento decir aunque ciertamente ¡¿Qué tenía que decir?!

-Roxan.- le interrumpió Miiko.- voy a ser clara y directa… aquí ah ocurrido algo grave y tu estas terriblemente involucrada así que ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a esto?

-Bueno pues…- su mirada se poso por pautas rápidas sobre Nevra y después sobre Ezarel.- realmente yo… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que ocurre o de que se me acusa simplemente no lo sé.

-¡Por el cristal no te hagas la tonta!- exclamo Ezarel.- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste!

-¡Yo no se que hice por eso lo pregunte!- contesto ella del mismo modo.

-Ezarel por favor.- pidió Leiftan ganándose en única respuesta una mirada fulminante cuando él coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la humana.

-Roxan lo que Miiko quiere decir es que…

-Leiftan.- interrumpió una vez más Miiko.- seré más directa solo te are una pregunta y quiero me respondas con un nombre.- la castaña asintió.- ¿Quién es el padre del niño?

Roxan le miro con los ojos abiertos… ¿a que iba todo eso?

-Valkyon.


	24. Después del enredo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b64a10649ed4e9d649c5d7b9e8851a3"Aquel inocente beso apenas duro unos cuantos segundos que para ambos fueron eternos apenas se separaron ella dedico una sonrisa tímida con las mejillas sonrojadas y él le sonrió tiernamente pasando una mano por su mejilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b77214d09702e2264b48f4bff63f8917"-Sera mejor que descanses fueron demasiadas emociones por un día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7736e95cd20158d54319148ce9461bd"-Y... ¿Qué aras tu? – pregunto Roxan un tanto preocupada, los chicos se habían hecho de una mala impresión de Leiftan con lo ocurrido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee54b93128b7d56153ae6fe30313cf3"-Hablare con ellos, de cierto modo ellos entienden que esto lo tenían muy bien merecido, no supieron controlar sus limites por lo tanto no debes preocuparte por que te generen rencor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6230de43a79678cf5270756c0c4b23b3"-Pero y ¿tu? Te has echado la culpa de algo que no hiciste, ni siquiera planeaste nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99253a583b05be454b28453156035942"-Tranquila todo estará bien, entra a tu habitación que yo me ocupo de todo esto ¿Confías en mí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="365a178cc1bba1b92b572cd4c7318bb2"-Si.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5c42913d852d791b050bf5b4729cdc"-Entonces regresa a tu habitación, mañana será un nuevo día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf27b49d63beb09ecdf18014a25d63bc"Suka no dijo más nada e hizo caso a la petición de Leiftan entro a su habitación soltando un pesado suspiro al menos ahora ya sabia por que Nevra y Ezarel tenían tantas atenciones exageradas con ella por ahora solo quedaba esperar que esa dulce venganza al final quedara como una divertida anécdota para el futuro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ffa1cd4e21686bb8361a1e17f53ca2"Respirando profundamente la de orbes violeta dio de comer a su familiar para después tumbarse en la cama, apenas dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada soltó un chillido de dolor mientras se levantaba a prisa colocando su mano tras la cabeza, eso le había dolido, era como si su almohada hubiera sido cambiada por rocas... un segundo... ¿le estaban devolviendo la broma?... insegura tomo el objeto entre sus manos sintiendo como algo pesado y no solo eso como ese "algo" chocaba entre si, al meter la mano dentro de la funda sintió algo similar a las piedras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bfa095a21dbdd750de8e25a6a6fddb"-Esto es...-al sacar una de esas piedras se dio cuenta que no eran piedras sino los trozos de cristal que se habían robado cuando la secuestraron-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2db6526e8dba26e7421c1f8f661e704"Por otro lado, Ezarel tardo un par de horas en reaccionar, Ewelein no estaba del todo informada de por qué el elfo había quedado inconsciente más cuando este despertó lo primero que hizo fue estallar en carcajadas, Ewelein temió por un instante que el pobre se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que termino por hacerle perder toda la cordura existente en él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8414fd58a3c7a5b07679dfb64bbdf3cc"-Yo...yo...- decía entre risas.- por el oráculo por un...un momento...¡Jajajaja!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e926c8ec5138986d574869038e4f3cc"-Por los dioses... Ezarel cálmate estas poniéndote morado respira.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2f90b81394bf1abe4335ac514b0430"-Jajajaja...¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a jugarme una broma como esa?!- Ewelein suspiro Ezarel había regresado a ser el de antes solo que esta vez más enojado que nunca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a829cafac0488520334052647b3b51e"-Si el "Bendecido por el Oráculo" ya se calmó me puedes explicar ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8120a076be02489220c24bd36d58ae9f"-...Roxan... ella... recuerdas que te Conté que sería padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75ccd6cf5334c9f1a5cbf3e94984e034"-Si./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fefb9ce39b9cabaef47e918c225104d"-L-la... la chica era ella.-confeso en un suspiro pesado, Ewelein pareció no entenderlo en su momento.- con la humana.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7bec912c425123dcf26408b4fdeed41"-Eh...¡¿EH?!...P-pero ¡¿Cómo?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08bdcdfb8db8586e91f430c9fd9f4345"-Eso... veras no quiero entrar en detalles, lo que puedo decirte es que ella me jugo una broma. Bueno... nos por que resulta que ser ella nos hizo creer a Nevra y a mi que seriamos padres de su hijo, uno que ni siquiera existe.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30c0a7a22eefff29cb9764c5bc827a9"-Me sorprende como un humano logro jugarles una broma... entonces imagino que eso explica porque te desmayaste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a94eb07980c1d836f84d76b334842b2"-Si te soy sincero, una parte de mi se alivio de no tener que cuidar de cuatro niños... por el momento... lo que si me sorprendió fue que Valkyon será padre... ¿Tu ya lo sabias Ewe?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e3b5a9d0ff03664f53c28ed190079f5"-Obviamente.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona- de otro modo por que Celaenna se la pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo aquí conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dad5eec728cd6e98ff8463c81df3161"-Entonces... bueno eso explica por qué la veo más gordita... eso explica muchas cosas.- Ezarel coloco una mano bajo su mentón recordando el incidente en la tienda de purriry-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19039f4b8d8683c171bd8f1b4d886b13"-Espero no se te ocurriera decirle eso en la cara, una mujer es muy sensible por ese estado y, ¡y por el oráculo Ezarel estamos hablando de Celaenna!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ccbb4023cad526266610751b1b9d488"-Me apiado de esas pobres almas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc322775534b1fa2db7778a09dc8210f"Nevra aún no parecía salir del shock por lo ocurrido... a decir verdad la idea de ser padre desde el inicio lo había aterrado pero fue algo que duro muy poco tiempo para después ser la mejor noticia para él... pero enterarse que ya era padre de esa forma realmente ¿Suka le tenía tanto rencor o miedo para no decirle lo que pasaba? Era una respuesta que el mismo no podía darse, miedo definitivamente no de lo contrario no habría mandado esa carta y solo le quedaba esperar esos días que tardaría ella en regresar a Eel para aclarar todas esas dudas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d242daf86424b63f021f7c19d71db6ce"Por otro lado, Valkyon se había tirado sobre la cama de su habitación mirando al techo mientras hablaba con Celaenna y lo ocurrido en la sala del cristal, la Sílfide escuchaba atenta a sus palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80455fa0023309d7f839895fda218051"-Entonces... ¿Casi te golpean?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="274cd29ac052bbffd5c29ed21de3cc4e"-Si... - respondió él sin quitar la mirada del techo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb815a5bc6ff3bb3fb318543837116d"-¿Querían matarte?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326f118559ef072db548c3f784b98179"-Por sus miradas querían torturarme para después darme la muerte mas lenta que fuera posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf633f4fa1970b77c4d9f9efd23754ae"-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.- dijo ella de forma burlona, Valkyon ni siquiera se inmuto o algo por aquel comentario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0fc394e25740b2a70c21a519caac1a6"-Me sorprende que tendremos un hijo o más bien que me aceptes como si padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae56c63b39448f688a21778019b269ea"-¡Oye!- exclamo enna para poner sus manos sobre sus mejillas y verlo directamente a los ojos.- Solo quería ver que clase de padre serias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7c67903c00a7ec6a20cf8de6b6a3b0"-¿Seria?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dec2a3786eb12b20b405579eda2baae"-Por el Oráculo Valkyon, es lógico que no pueden ganarte, eres mas fuerte y alto que ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fb704de4acac087f69305d79c1961a"-Me siento alagado por el comentario pero has escuchado "La unión hace la fuerza" además solo intentarían golpearme no matarme...¿o sí ? – la sílfide lo soltó para encogerse de hombros como respuesta.- En cualquier caso ya no podremos mantenerlo en secreto como querías./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b076dcee5332963b0f0139b794815d31"-En cualquier caso tarde o temprano se abrían dado cuenta no creo que él bebé llegue al mundo siendo mi calco perfecto, puede parecerse a ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084705cc1fea6139917988a0266b1e10"-¿Abría algún problema con eso?- pregunto las mejillas de Enna ardieron en un rojo vivo por la pregunta.- Enn.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4641ca6f70d5da510afacfc254f27621"-¡No!... pero a mí me gustaría que se pareciera a ti...-respondió en un susurro... a Valkyon eso le pareció algo muy tierno, por lo cual se levanto de la cama ara besar su frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a62eaef5e5e742d1f9fceba33a546f9"-Eres un amor lo sabes ¿Verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a38e6a62ac2cd915e07771a0fcd5d259"Al llegar la noche Roxan ya se había a listado para dormir, había entregado los trozos de cristal a Miiko quien se preguntaba los motivos del enmascarado para robarlos y después dejarlos en la habitación de la humana como a plena luz del día y sin que nadie lo hubiera visto... Roxan se preguntaba lo mismo... su habitación apenas era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana Prysm estaba sobre su estomago moviendo su cola de un lado a otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d16c3daec303032d641251315bf996f0"-Arriba.- dijo ella subiendo su mano con la pequeña oruga que era el alimento de su familiar, en respuesta su familiar levanto la cabeza.- Abajo...Arriba...Izquierda... Derecha... ¡Giros!- no consideraba que eso fuera "maltrato" a su familiar sino un poco de tiempo entre ellos.- ¡Auch!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213b20d472bf84eb236e94a8fd199594"Tras aburrirse de ese juego Prysm tomo el gusano mordiendo a Suka. Un par de golpes se escucharon en su puerta, ella se incorporo un poco viendo como algo se deslizaba bajo su puerta, tomo a su familiar para quitarlo de ella e ir a abrir a puerta... cuando lo hizo no vio a nadie, se inclino para tomar aquel sobre que habían deslizado por abajo mientras cerraba la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6607fcea33f820155caa530b8806720b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dulce melodía que inspiras mi vida,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"déjame decirle con el viento un te quiero,/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiero dejarle un susurro tierno,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"y en el perfume de las flores dejarle el amor de mis besos./em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Con el rayo de sol tenue sentir su abrazo,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"y en el romper de las olas la fuerza de un te amo,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiero dejarme llevar por el vaivén de las olas en el suave caminar hacia el encuentro en el ocaso./em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En la tarde pintada de ocres y naranjas,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"se impone en tu mirada,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"y en el crepúsculo hermoso palpita el corazón/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"de una eterna enamorada./em/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2dd65576081ec1fa62e7805e7dd4d8b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dulces sueños...Leiftan./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d615b84eccee6adfe2d27d2daa11410"Las mejillas de Roxan ardieron en extremo mientras su rostro dibujaba una amplia sonrisa y su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente por la madera de la puerta hasta el suelo, no sabia como sentirse en ese momento, quería gritar de la emoción por aquel poema que él había mandado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c4756f3a57af6035b23dd062344553"emstrongNotas finales:/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c4756f3a57af6035b23dd062344553"emstrongEl poema lo tome de la pagina "Poemas del Alma"/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c4756f3a57af6035b23dd062344553"emstrongEspero que les gustara este cap./strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c4756f3a57af6035b23dd062344553"emstrongDudas, preguntas, acalraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c4756f3a57af6035b23dd062344553"emstronghasta la próxima actualización n.n/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"emSigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01/em/span/p 


	25. ¡Más de uno!

Los siguientes dos días pasaron a gran velocidad... Nevra desde que supo aquella noticia parecía estar mas nervioso que cualquier otra cosa cuestionándose una y otra vez los motivos que la llevaron a hacer aquello... el día había llegado, ese día donde Suka regresaría y todas las dudas se aclararían.

Por otro lado Valkyon había cumplido su palabra ante Miiko, el emisario y otros testigos entre ellos Celaenna la principal "causante" del conflicto.

-Bien supongo que ahora todo esta en orden ¿verdad?- pregunto Miiko mirando al emisario, este solto un chasquido con la lengua como afirmación mientras que los otros dos rodaron los ojos.

-Agradecemos la hospitalidad del C.G. y nuevamente pido una disculpa en nombre de mi señor por lo ocurrido.- dijo uno de los acompañantes del emisario, Miiko sonrió ligeramente asintiendo.

-Encuanto a ustedes dos...- una ves el emisario y sus acompañantes comenzaron a retirarse del lugar Miiko se giro a verlos.- es la ultima vez que algo así ocurre... Valkyon sé que lo único que quieres es proteger a tu familia, pero debes admitir que esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, eres alguien tranquilo perdiste la compostura muy rápido.

-Tu lo has dicho solo estaba protegiéndolos, además emisario o no Celaenna no fue la única que "sufrió" el acoso del emisario algunas chicas del C.G. igual.

-Valkyon ya no hables de eso, si, se que lo hiciste porque lo consideraste correcto...Celaenna por ultima vez deja de congelar todo a tu paso ya escuchaste a Ewelein tu estado es delicado.

-No voy a morir por esto.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos cosa que a Miiko le dio la impresión de reprender a una niña pequeña.- si recuerdas tu estado ¿no?.- la castaña trato de defenderse aunque era cierto Ewelein se lo había advertido su estado era un poco más delicado de lo que se pensaba y usar su poder era muy arriesgado.- lo se... lo se...

-Muy bien... ahora discutiremos más tarde sobre ti y tus funciones con la guardia... Valkyon necesito que reúnas a los chicos para hablar con el concejo sobre la "devolución" de los cristales.

Valkyon solo asintió para retirarse, Enna dio un largo suspiro para después retirarse del lugar e ir con Ewelein... por otro lado y algo lejos del C.G.

Roxan se encontraba caminando junto con su familiar a la orilla del mar, tras recibir aquel poema ella no se había despegado de aquella hoja de papel la había colocado celosamente bajo su almohada y al despertar la releyó una y otra vez hasta considerar que ya era suficiente y salir de su cama... claro que al vestirse se guardó el poema en su pequeña bolsa no quería despegarse ni un segundo.

Con el sol quemando su piel ligeramente considero que ya era suficiente de tanto caminar y tomo lugar en la arena su Plumobec no quería descasar así que se puso a jugar en el agua bajo la mirada de orbes lilas... sumida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a su familiar quedo pensando en aquel sueño extraño que tuvo durante la noche, uno donde ella se negaba a regresar a su hogar en la tierra.

-¿Sera...que encontré mi lugar aquí? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-Tu lugar es donde desees estar.

Aquella voz le hizo sobre saltarse ligeramente, miro sobre su hombro al dueño de la voz... sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Leiftan se sentó a su lado observando el horizonte, ella le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Leiftan...

-¿Si?

-Yo...el poema de anoche fue algo muy hermoso... gracias.

-Yo nunca había escrito algo así para alguien.- el rubio tomo la mano de la chica acariciando ligeramente con el pulgar.- de hecho jamás sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Imagino que otras chicas no te inspiraban confianza para algo así

-Tal vez... ninguna chica me había inspirado para escribir algo como lo que hice contigo... eres la primera, la primera en todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundida, la mirada de Leiftan sobre ella era intensa, no le incomodaba pero si le intrigaba saber la respuesta.

-La primera que me quita el hambre, el sueño, la primera a quien deseo proteger con mi vida pase lo que pase.

Sus palabras intensificaron el carmín en las mejillas de Roxan, hablaba con tanta sinceridad que incluso sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón latir a mil por hora... intento controlar los latidos de su corazón pues podía apostar a que él los podía escuchar golpeando su pecho con fuerza. Leiftan había dejado de hablar, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y acerco el suyo para unir sus labios nuevamente.

-Me enamore de ti realmente.

-Y...yo...de ti...

Dos días pasaron... Ezarel caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos de la guardia con algo entre las manos cada que dejaba de caminar se quedaba quieto frente a una puerta y levantaba el brazo con las claras intenciones de tocar más estas se iban rápidamente regresando a su labor de recorrer los pasillos de extremo a extremo

-¡Vamos Ez!- se reclamó... es solo una mujer que podría...

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz tras de él el hizo brincar ligeramente para darse la vuelta y esconder lo que traía en manos tras su espalda.

-Ehm...yo... yo quería hablar contigo Celaenna.

-Aja ¿y?- La molestia en su voz era clara... ella seguía molesta por lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás en la tienda de purriry.

-Vengo a... yo...- ¿Por qué era tan difícil ofrecer una disculpa?... Claro ¡él! Jamás las daba... o al menos no de esa forma.- Yo vengo a disculparme por lo del otro día.

-¿Cuál de todos? Se especifico.

-Por lo que ocurrió en la tienda de purriry y llamarte gorda indirectamente cuando no sabía que estabas embarazada.

-Pues te estabas tardando en ofrecer la disculpa... Ezarel yo tampoco admitiré esto pero... también lo lamento las hormonas me están afectando más de lo que esperaba muchas cosas me ponen sensible, así que lo lamento... lamento haberte golpeado y gritado ese día.

-¿Fue incomodo esto verdad?

-Demasiado...

-Como ofrenda de paz te daré todo esto .- el elfo coloco en las manos de la sílfide una bolsa de color blanco, esta le miro con duda y desconfianza.- es lo que había comprado para Roxan cuando pensé que ella...y yo...

-Por los dioses me hubiera gustado ver tu reacción, verla hubiese sido mejor que imaginarla .- dijo con cierta burla.- pero ¿Te que llevo a pensar que la humana estaba esperando?

-En resumen...nauseas, constantes visitas a la enfermería el que nombraran un embrazo y sobre todo que me hiciera creer que se acostó conmigo, fueron piezas claves para imaginar la peor pesadilla de mi vida.

-Pero ya lo estabas aceptando...- Enna coloco la mano sobre su vientre moviéndola en ligeros círculos- bebé tendrás aun tío que te consentirá demasiado.

-¿Qué yo que?

-Jamás dije que te perdonara ¿o sí? Te ofrecí una disculpa simplemente...

-Dilo ¿Qué quieres?

-Una niñera.- el rosto de Ezarel se deformo por aquello.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste... quiero que seas la niñera de mi hijo cuando nazca, no pretendo renunciar a la guardia y tampoco seré una desobligada pero necesitare de quien le cuide en mi ausencia y la de Valkyon

-¡Yo no le are de nana!- exclamo ofendido hubiese sido mejor no ofrecer ni una disculpa.

-Sera divertido... o puedo hablar de más y decir que...

-¡Basta! Lo hare lo hare.- la castaña amplio su sonrisa entrando a su habitación, Ezarel por su parte se golpe la frente contra el muro incluso él podía tener secretos muy oscuros.

En la mañana del ultimo día de la semana un barco se detuvo en el muelle de Eel era un barco comerciante... Nevra había despertado desde muy temprano para esperar su llegada y en cuanto este llego el cuerpo comenzó a darle una terrible picazón... miro a todos los tripulantes bajar y comenzar a hacer sus cosas, unos minutos más tarde observo a una joven con algo en brazos bajar del navío, un frio le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¡Suka!

La nombrada se giro a ver a quien le llamaba, la sonrisa en sus labios se borro lentamente jamás imagino que él personalmente fuese a buscarla a ese lugar... pero era obvio Nevra buscaría respuestas a lo que hizo cuando leyera la carta que le mando.

-No has cambiado.- fue lo primero que dijo ella, Nevra sonrió de medio lado mirando en dirección contraria-

-Tu tampoco...-un silencio se instalo entre ambos... era algo incomodo.- yo sabes que no voy a gritar pero quiero saber...¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando aquellos orbes agua marina que posea la chica

-Creo que... tenia miedo... jamás me tomaste enserio siempre corriendo tras las faldas de otras chicas te sentirías atado si yo...- el pequeño bulto en brazos de la mujer se movió descubriéndose un poco, Nevra le presto atención, cabello negro y un par de ojitos grises que le miraron era... un pequeño él.

-Él es...

-Ella es.- le corrigió.- es una niña Lilith

Nevra movió las manos como si quisiera tocar a la pequeña criatura, Suka entendió esos movimientos nerviosos le puso a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Ya no siento los brazos puedes ayudarme un poco... tenemos mucho que hablar, sobre todo el por que lo estas tomando tan bien.

-Pasaron muchas cosas... créeme demasiadas...

Los siguientes meses fueron tranquilos en Eel... la broma paso a ser una divertida y vergonzosa anécdota para todos, claramente eso había hecho que Ezarel y Nevra detuvieran sus bromas no solo para Roxan , sino que para muchos miembros de las guardias. Tras muchas explicaciones Nevra había aceptado a Suka en su vida otra vez, tanto él como Karenn estaban encantados con la pequeña Lilith, aunque él vampiro hubiese preferido el nombre de Noire para la niña, pero eso poco importaba. En ese tiempo justo tres meses después Leiftan y Roxan habían comenzado a salir juntos oficialmente ya eran pareja.

Celaenna había acordado un trato de no agresión contra Ezarel por el embrazo, tal vez las bromas cedieron pero no que el elfo siguiera burlándose de ella por cosas "simples" como no poder agacharse cuando el vientre le creció y parecía un barril andante. Y por fin el ansiado momento llego. Valkyon y compañía esperaban fuera de la enfermería a tener noticias sobre él o la niña que estaban por nacer aunque le jefe de obsidiana no lo pareciera estaba muerto de los nervios puesto que Ewelein no lo había dejado pasar para estar al lado de su pareja.

-Mis postres más los de Karenn por un mes entero a que es un niño- dijo Nevra de modo divertido mientras le daba el biberón a su hija.

-El único que puede apostar contigo seria Ezarel pero él esta adentro ayudando a Lein.- dijo Leiftan.- aunque te doblo la apuesta junto a los postres de Miiko.

-¡Trato!

-Nevra podrias comportarte.- regaño valkyon.

-Un padre nervioso, tranquilo grandote todo ira muy bien.- Roxan miraba divertida la escena, es que simplemente Valkyon era divertido cuando estaba "asustado" jamás se le podía ver de esa forma.

Tras varios minutos más la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-Vaya cuantos... Valkyon aquí esta un precioso niño que desea conocerte.- Ewelein se le acerco para mostrar al pequeño de tez morena y cabellos plateados como el suyo.

-¡Gane! – exclamo Nevra ganándose una seria mirada por parte de todos, Ewelein solo sonrió de lado, tras de ella salió una chica rubia, su asistente con otro bulto entre los brazos.- Reom

-Aquí esta otro pequeño encanto.- dijo la chica mostrando a otro bebé idéntico al primero.

-Gemelos.- dijeron los demás, Valkyon por otro lado no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo dos pequeños...

-Jamás creí decirlo pero aquí tienes a una hermosa princesa.- por ultimo Salió Ezarel de la enfermería con otro bulto en brazos.

-¡Trillizos! – exclamaron los demás.

-Ezarel...-llamo Leiftan.- no falta un cuarto bebe ¿verdad?

-No, hasta donde nos quedamos y Lein reviso solo fueron estos tres.

-Así es Valkyon eres padre de trillizos felicidades.- dijo Ewelein con una gran sonrisa... pero valkyon...

-Ewe... quítate al bebé creo que entro en shock

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este cap :D**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sigueme en facebook: Wolfmika01**_


End file.
